Old lovers
by Tinie nyny
Summary: In Viking time, Bonnie was a hybrid Wolf/Witch/Vampire, when Mikael knew about all her vast power, he charged Klaus to kill her and her husband but Ayanna saved her in a magical coffin. After several centuries, when Klaus came for Elena, the Salvatore brothers had no choice to wake Bonnie up to help them, but they didn't know Damon was the Doppelgänger of Legolas, her husband.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vampire Diaries and the characters except Legolas.**

 **Let me know what you think**

* * *

"Ok tell me why we are doing this again?" Stefan grumbled walking into the house of witches.

"Well, little brother we are doing this to save Elena ... Again. I do not think you want Elena to be a blood bag for the hybrid of Klaus all her life ... ouch!" He winced at the sunlight. The old witches were nullifying their daylight rings which forced them to avoid as much sunlight coming into the house as possible.

" Of course not..."

"So stop complaining and keep moving, although I must admit that Lucy could hide the coffin in a more accessible location."

He descended the stairs from the basement, the brothers approached a black painted coffin appeared to be old, the wood was not polite, it was almost like a tree-shaped coffin. There was a thick black liquid that flowed from the coffin, the liquid appeared to cover some parts of the coffin. They exchanged a glance before looking back at the coffin.

"It's weird, it's like the coffin slowly melted."

"Well if this Uhm what is her name again?"

"Bonnie Bennett."

"If this dear Bonnie is trying to melt the coffin, she is making it very slowly." He laughed, Bonnie is supposed to be an hybrid, stronger than the three species combined. She could help to kill Klaus and Elena would be safe. Lucy had already unlocked the coffin and placed it in the home of witches where she would be safe.

"Enough talk Damon, open the coffin."

The two brothers stood before the coffin, and he opened it to discover the vampire desiccated inside. Damon grinned, there was no human form but a black crow.

"Is this a joke? Where are the cameras?"

Stefan frowned, "A crow?" He asked himself before turning to Damon.

"What? Do I look like the king of the crows? It's not because I like to turn myself into a crow that I know all the crows in the whole world, little brother. Call Lucy and ask her what the hell is this mess."

"No, wait ... I think it's her."

"It's a crow," he pointed with both hands towards the crow sleeping.

"If you can turn you into a little animal then maybe she could also, I remind you that she represents all three species. She must be three times more powerful."

Damon looked the black crow, and it resembled nothing more than a crow asleep in a black wooden coffin.

"Ok Merlin, what we will do now? Give it some bread?"

Stefan chuckled and shook his head slightly, "Tell me, when you transform yourself into a crow, do you go eat some bread, Damon?"

"No, Stefan I prefer to drink blood and I very rarely turn myself into a crow. The last time I did, was when I ogled your girlfriend. Since then, I did not see the utility in it because I can now ogle her when I want. "

Stefan ignored his comments and focused on the right thing to wake her up. Klaus had given them an ultimatum of one week before Elena had to travel with him or he would kill everyone he meets in Mystic Falls. Stefan bit his wrist and looked down on the crow, blood flowed on the beak of the crow soiling the white pillow underneath. Blood flowed again and again until the wound closes, but nothing happened after.

"Okay, enough! We take her to the boarding house, Lucy will handle it."

Stefan shook his head disappointed, he lifted the coffin and put it on his shoulder. He followed Damon up the stairs and onto the ground floor, Damon had to hide under the oozing coffin to avoid the sunlight. He came out of the house, and they vamp accelerated through the woods. Arriving at the boarding house, they found Elena, Lucy and Caroline sat in the living room talking.

"Hello, sexy girls except you Caroline," Damon said, and she showed him her middle finger while making a face.

"What is that?" Elena asked, looking at the coffin. The girls got up from the couch, now intrigued by the coffin resting on the large table.

"Your savior!" Damon replied.

"What is the coffin doing here? I told you to release her in the house of witches. We do not know what she's capable of. If she awoke there, witches could prevent her from leaving if she is too dangerous. " Lucy hissed.

"Okay, witchy Luce! You did not tell us about waking a crow."

"What?"

"She's asleep as a crow," Stefan said, making his way toward Elena.

"A crow? Isn't that your thing to transform into a crow?" Caroline whispered.

He rolled his eyes going towards the bar, "I am not the king of the whole fucking crows, damn it! Stop looking at me like I just have to move my beak for her to wake her up." He poured a glass of bourbon while watching Stefan and Elena kissing with a disgusted face.

Lucy walked to the coffin and opened it, in fact, there was a black crow on the pillow, it had his eyes closed and looked like a sculpture.

"What we will do now, Lucy?"

"I do not know Elena ... I thought that ..." Lucy stopped talking and turned to run toward the grimoire on the table.

"Lucy?" Caroline asked, but Lucy did not answer, she frantically turned the pages of the spellbook and then stopped on one and read the Latin headlights.

"Lucy told us what is going on please?"

"In fact, in this book, it says that Bonnie Bennett, the daughter of Ayanna Bennett was plunged into a deep sleep for the rest of eternity because of Klaus and Mikael ..."

"Great, now how to wake her to go kill Klaus?"

"Uhm it is not very clear ..." Damon took another sip of his bourbon.

"Make it simple, whitchy Luce."

Lucy looked at Damon, annoyed, and she was ready to give him an aneurysm when Caroline and Elena come sit next to her. She pulled herself together and read the enigmatic parable written.

"I think she can be awakened only by the blood of a vampire ..."

"I tried, but nothing happened," Stefan replied.

"No ... a vampire in particular ..."

"And where can we find this vampire?"

Lucy looked up and stared into the fireplace thoughtfully, "he is dead."

"Wonderful!" Damon took another sip of bourbon.

Elena moaned loudly and threw her head back on the sofa.

"So it is impossible to awaken her without the blood of this vampire?" Stefan frowned.

Lucy reread the passage in the grimoire, "Yes, we must have his blood fundamentally. I had not read that after the release of fate, I was drained. I'm sorry guys."

"No, it is not your fault ... You did your best."

"Yeah she did her best ...," Damon said sarcastically, "Who is this so special vampire who is the key to awakening the most powerful woman in the supernatural world?"

Lucy sighed, then continued reading the grimoire while mumbling the words to herself, she smiled and frowned from time to time. Damon smiled watching the facial expressions of the young witch.

"She loved him ... he was her husband, he turned her into a hybrid of three species, and Klaus killed him who forced Ayanna to create a spell that can only be broken by the blood of ... Legolas. She locked her own daughter away for eternity, she was just married..."

"It's sad." Elena added.

"She could have been a fucking help, she must have more desire to kill Klaus than anyone. I understand why Klaus hid this coffin in New Orleans."

"Lucy?" Stefan asked.

"Yes?"

"Bonnie is your ancestor?"

"It is true! She is named Bennett and Bennett is your name," Caroline shouted.

"Well, she was plunged into eternal sleep before she could have children. This witch, Ayanna, is my ancestor. She had other children, but they were all witches. Thus the line of Bennett witches was formed. "

"It does not make sense ... If she was immersed in this sleep, it is not normal that the only person who can wake her is dead. And if it were so impossible, Klaus would not have tried so bad to hide her coffin. " Stefan said thoughtfully.

"In a river verbena! Thanks to Lucy and her bright idea."

"Ooh, you took a bath, it's new," Caroline quipped, and Damon took another sip of Bourbon.

"It's true, it makes no sense," Lucy said. Everyone suddenly gasped when Damon slammed the empty glass on the bar.

"Basically, she is sleeping beauty, we should all try to give her our blood just to try. We have a Doppelgänger and a Bennett witch ... Come pour some blood on her beak with a little chance, she will wake up. " He poured bourbon again in the glass with a sense of purpose.

The girls stood up and each, in turn, dropped some blood on the beak of the crow, but nothing happened. Each sighed in exasperation. Damon took an another sip and stood off his seat. He walked casually toward the coffin.

"It's no use, none of us is Legolas!" Lucy said exasperatedly.

"What is this name uhn? Legolas?... Rude!" Damon mumbled.

"I'm tired of all this," Caroline pouted, "Elena should go as far as possible to Klaus, as in Brazil ... It's beautiful there."

"He will continue to kill innocent people here Care, I do not want people to suffer because of me."

Damon wanted to roll his eyes, but something caught his attention.

"Hey guys ..." he said before the crow wide-eyed.

The others approached quickly and saw the crow with the snout full of blood but it was not lying but awake and on her paws.

"Oh My God! What have you done?" Caroline screamed shrilly.

"I gave it my blood, and it started to move."

The crow moving its head at each of them, Stefan has set before Elena instinctively. Lucy moseyed toward the coffin.

"I'm Lucy Bennett, a descendant of Ayanna."

The crow croaked.

"She does not understand a word of what you are saying!" Damon chuckled which caused the calms to look at Damon. It took a long time, and it was motionless as if it had become a statue. "Why this thing staring at me like that ..."

The crow flew out of the coffin, everyone instinctively took a step back, it flew almost hovering in mid-air then transformed itself before their eyes.

Bonnie was in front of them in human form, she was naked, her mouth was full of blood which was running down her chest covering her breasts. She did not move her eyes off Damon. He was, at first, scared as hell, before turning to curiosity as he could not ignore the beauty before him. Her hair flowed down her back in a multitude of waves, and her hollering green eyes were a green too bright for humans. She took a step, forward and everyone stepped back.

"Uhm ... Bonnie? Bonnie Bennett?" Lucy asked softly, Bonnie turned to her, "I um Lucy Bennett, a descendant of Ayanna. I woke you up from your sleep ... You have slept for hundreds of years."

Bonnie lowered her head by reflecting for a moment and looked anew to Damon.

"We need you to kill Klaus, you know him well, I think," Damon said.

Bonnie groaned audibly, she vamped, but her transformation was absolutely different. Her fangs were double the size of other vampire fangs, her eyes became greener, almost flashing, and her nails were sharper and longer, like sharp claws. What was even scarier was that she was still changing.

"Woah we're on your side, do not bother to turn into a scary hybrid form!" He said, and she calmed down. She changes back to a human form, but tears ran down her cheeks.

Stefan took a blanket on the couch and reach it to her, "you are ... naked, It's just to cover you."

She ignored Stefan as her tears flowed but she was not whimpering. She turned back to Damon, walking towards him while he did not move an inch merely frowning watching the naked woman coming towards him. She stopped right in front of him, stood on her tiptoes while laying her hands on his chest, and placed her bloodied lips on his. She moved her lips, but Damon did not return the kiss.

She broke the kiss with a hurt expression because of his lack of response, he turned to the others, not knowing what to do.

"Legolas ..." She finally said, "I missed you so much ..." She wept and crushed her lips to his stronger than before by pushing her claws into the chest of Damon. He grinned, opening his mouth to which she introduced her tongue. Damon had never felt so helpless.

"Bonnie!" Stefan cried, and she broke the kiss, Damon gasped, "That is not Legolas. Legolas ... your husband ... He's dead."

She frowned and looked at Damon again, "Legolas ...?"

"Uhm ... no, I'm Damon Salvatore."

She licked her lips, and Damon was captivated by her sensuality, for once, he wanted to be Legolas instead of Damon just to taste more of her lips.

She looked at Damon's blue eyes, her cheeks, his jaw, his lips, "Legolas ..." she murmured, "why do you look like exactly like my husband?" She asked softly.

* * *

 **Please please review! I don't know if it worths it to continue, let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to say thanks for all the reviews, you guys are amazing! I hope you will like this chap.**

* * *

"Uhm Bonnie, can I call you Bonnie?" Elena asked, and Bonnie quietly turned to her.

"No."

"Okay ... So ...?" Caroline was thinking a moment, "what can we call you?"

She said nothing while looking at Damon who stared back like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"Madam Bennett ... Maybe you should cover yourself, you are naked and bloodstained, I guess it must be a little unsettling to be awakened after so much time, but we do need your help." Stefan said.

She placed a hand on Damon's cheek and began to stroke it. She seemed to be hypnotized by him as her eyes were piercing, chilling as if they were seeing into his very soul.

"My beloved ..."

"Damon, say something!" Elena pressed.

"Uhm Hi ..." he said, and Bonnie chuckled.

"Legolas ..." She repeated stroking his cheek, leaning forward on her tiptoe to kiss him again, but he put his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

"I told you, I'm not Legolas. Maybe you should get dressed, and we can all talk calmly."

She bit her lower lip, and her green eyes shine a bit more as she licked her bloody lips, "I'm hungry ..." she growled.

"There's blood in the fridge, in the kitchen. You are welcome to serve yourself, my home is yours." He answered, and she nodded, wondering what the hell a fridge is.

"Lucy ...?"

"Yes, Madam Bennett?"

She smiled, "Show me the 'fridge' that holds blood, please. You can call me, Bonnie. You are a descendant of my mother's." Lucy nodded and walked timidly out of the room, Bonnie looked one last time at Damon before speeding out of the room, following Lucy. Damon released the breath that he had kept and frowned.

"Okay, that was weird ... Now what we do now?" Caroline said going to sit on the couch.

"Only she can enlighten us," Stefan rubbed the back of Elena who was still in shock.

"Damon, she thinks you're her husband, it could help us ..." Elena whispered.

"What? Look at my shirt! She practically ripped the skin of my torso by kissing me. I have a sneaking suspicion that she'll kill me if I dare manipulate her and my brother here will have no family!"

"Please, stop playing the victim! I'm sure you loved it," Caroline said, folding her legs.

"Yes Vampire Barbie, it was a fucking experience, but I'm not ashamed to say that she gives me the creeps."

"But she trusts you, try to tell her about Klaus and everything that has happened, she may be more receptive to you," Elena whispered.

"Why the fuck are you whispering?"

"She'll hear us."

"I was listening to you from the beginning," Bonnie whispered in Elena's ear, and she jumped in fear behind Stefan.

" Madam Bennett?" Lucy shouted from the kitchen.

Caroline looked away, from her angle she had a good view of her butt. Her green eyes flashed brightly looking at Stefan then Elena.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Lucy told me that you're her friends."

Damon ogled her body, she looked like a goddess. She was small in size but had the most dangerous aura surrounding her than any other creature he had ever come across and her eyes ... Her eyes were a dark green and glowing as bright as the werewolves, he could see gray suspicion in them. Her breasts covered in blood, her feminine curves, her thighs and her ... "Okay, I can not bear to see you naked anymore. Go put something on, I beg you! You are hot as hell! My thoughts are becoming more perverse and out of control with each passing second, Madam Hybrid "He asked her, and she smiled.

"Damon?" Stefan reprimanded.

"What?"

Bonnie accelerated and stood in front of Damon, in a split second and looked into his eyes again.

"Dear God, don't tell me that she will kiss him again because I do not want to see that," Caroline growled.

"Damon, I think you should show her the spare room so she can get clean and dressed ..." Stefan pressed, Bonnie turned her head toward Stefan who was holding Elena's hand. She bit her lower lip, almost seductively, before revealing her fangs. Damon could not help looking at her as he was seduced by all the power that emanated from her.

"The women should leave."

"What?" Caroline, Elena and Lucy who had just returned to the room, shouting at the same time.

"I want to be alone with those two."

Stefan swallowed hard and turned to Elena, "You aren't seriously thinking of listening to her, are you?" Elena said offended.

"Listen, Bonnie, we're not your underlings. I am sure we have are the same age, Damn it! Just because you are strong does not give you the right to put us at the door," Caroline rose from her seat.

" What is your name?"

"Caroline Forbes, why?"

"Okay, Caroline," Bonnie walking towards her, swinging her hips causing Damon to be left ogle her ass as she walked away from him which did not escape Stefan. "Why do you want to stay?"

"I want to stay with Elena."

"But if Elena goes, why would you stay?" She stood in front of Caroline, her fangs were uncovered, and she passed her tongue over them.

"I ... I ..." she stuttered.

"I do not intend to leave, we need to talk to you, all of us and it is urgent, Klaus-"

"Shut up ..." she murmured softly, her heart was breaking as she recalled how Klaus killed her husband, she wanted to cry but refrains. Her face became more human, she seemed sad, "I know he killed my husband ... I watched him ... I remember ... My heart died that day. My only love died ... and I want to be alone with them ... I want to think. You're watching me like a dangerous animal while Stefan and Damon ... look at me differently. "

"Please, these are men, and you are naked, look!" Caroline pointed the finger at Damon who seemed to break his neck to get a better view of her butt, he recoiled when everyone looked at him with amused looks. "Look, Bonnie Bennett or Madam Hybrid, we just want to talk."

"Bonnie, call me Bonnie."

"Bonnie ... I do not know how it was in your time, but we are friends, Elena, Lucy and me. We only want your help, it's true you're... I do not know, but you irritate me with your sexy little body and everything," Bonnie giggled, "but we can be good friends and get along. "

"Okay ... The Viking women are not ... Friendly and I like to surround myself with people with whom I can be myself.

"Can you not be yourself with Viking women?" Elena asked.

"No, I'm kind of nice," Elena and Caroline exchanged a look that said "really?", "But some women drove me to kill them, and I killed them when they annoyed me. And they were always trying to seduce Legolas," she laughed with lost eyes, "that urged me to kill them even though I do not like it, my wolf instincts got the upper hand, and I killed. That's why I wanted you to leave before I did want to kill you. "

"Well, kind of weird but I think that's what happens when you wake a Viking hybrid. We are not bad, and we will not bring you to a duel or something, okay?"

" Okay."

"Well, it starts with a shower, and we'll give you clothes," Caroline took the blanket on the couch and give it to her, she took it then Caroline pushed her a little to show her the way, "Elena, you coming?"

"Uhm I'll stay with the guys ... To talk."

Caroline rolled her eyes, walked away with Bonnie talking to her while Lucy joined them, taking the spellbook with her. When they had gone, Elena tapped the chest of Stefan.

"Hey!"

"ARHG guys!" She whispered.

* * *

 _"Bonnie ..."_

 _"_ Bonnie ..."

"Legolas ..?" She asked, still asleep, "come to bed my beloved, it is not yet morning," she cooed, turning in the sheets. Damon stood before his bed and wondered what the hell she was doing in his bedroom. He sighed and sat on the bed, he took a time to admire her face. She looked peaceful, "Bonnie, we need to talk."

"Come into my arms ... It's still dark," she raised her arms to him without even opening her eyes, it was dark in the room. She had slept all the day after taking a bath and drained 7 pockets of blood. What was very special, was her beating heart, her heart beat more slowly than a human's, but it beat all the same. He took her hands and felt the heat radiating from her body. He swallowed hard and gave her a squeeze to awake.

"Bonnie? Wake up, we need to talk about Klaus."

She suddenly opened her eyes, and the bright green of her eyes shining in the dark like a wolf in the shadows of a forest. She pulled Damon's hand to her and placed a chaste kiss on his palm. She was much softer and sweeter than all the other women he never had in his bed

" Come... with me Legolas."

Without thinking, he lay down beside her, with his stiff body and a skeptical look. Bonnie put her head on his chest and whispered words in a language that he did not know. All this seemed unreal, she was too ... loving. Damon had not experienced this feeling of being loved so deeply. He had loved Katherine, the bitch and now he was in love with the girlfriend of his little brother who was also affectionate with him. He was hoping to have Elena one day. But in the short, long history of his relationships, he has never been loved completely.

"I missed you so much ..." She fell asleep again in his arms, caressing him slowly. Normally he would have said just a derogatory for letting her categorize him as the villain, that everybody has done without difficulty. But he was there to serve as a pillow for a hybrid that was confused as to differentiate him from her dead husband.

"Fuck me!"

"Uhm?"

"Bonnie, I'm not Legolas."

"I know ..." she cooed, "Legolas would have embraced me and fell asleep in my arms quickly, he would stroke my hair and promised to fuck me at first daylight."

He smiled, "I'm still confused ... You look like him," she inhaled deeply, "You have the same smell like him, same coldness, same taste ... The same blood ... "She stroked his chest," ... your eyes ... ", she sat up to watch his face,"... are identical... your hair, on the other hand, is shorter than his, but I like it. "

She said, turning a lock of hair around her index finger, she licked her lips, "your lips are as sweet as his and your saliva Uhm I love ... I guess all of your fluids have the same taste. "

"Uh?" He asked sheepishly, and she smiled seductively, a furtive thought of Bonnie sucking his sex in her mouth flashed into his head, "fuck me!"

"You should stop saying that, I am already tempted to do it, Legolas."

"Damn it, my name is Damon! Da-Mon!" He mouthed.

"You also have the same voice," she cooed, then leaned over to bite his ear with her teeth, and a small moan escaped him, "I could hear your moans for the rest of my life, and it still would not be enough. You wake the wolf in me... Beloved."

"Ooh Fuck!" He gets up out of the bed through his vampire speed, "I'll be down with the others, we will wait for you and please do not come down naked." He said and disappeared downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are!**

* * *

"I swear that woman will be the death of me."

Stefan laughed, "Damon, what happened?"

"She told me ... Uhm ... Argh! I do not know what she does to me, but she does it so fucking good! I feel like I am fourteen and having seen the prettiest lady in the city. When she looks at me, damn! Did you see her eyes? They are not natural, they are too bright. I should wear glasses so it does not blur my vision. " Stefan chuckled and looked at the three girls sitting on the couch, talking. "Those are not green eyes, it's like a fucking municipal pool which was poured full of green, and like an idiot, I jumped in it, and I swim and swim! Like a fucking idiot, "he mimed the act of swimming with his hands, Stefan and Caroline blew out laughing.

He narrowed his eyes at Caroline who apparently listened to everything he said, "it's rude to eavesdrop, Vampire Barbie!"

"It's rude to be a dick, but nobody has even arrested you for this."

"She makes me mad, she creates something in me, I feel I have taken an aphrodisiac."

"Lucy, please tell us why Damon become more talkative than usual because I have had enough," Stefan got up from the bar, and Damon muttered "Judas."

"I think he is his descendant or something."

"But you're a Bennett descendant, and you do not look like exactly the witch of your family except the green eyes and the skin of a Chocolate Candy," Caroline replied.

"Lucy ... Is it possible if Damon is the doppelgänger of Legolas? As I'm one of Katherine and her ancestor whose name I have forgotten." Elena said quickly.

"Oh My God! Two Damon in a lifetime? I can not do this, guys!" Caroline pouted.

"And it is now that you think about that? What have you done all day? Talking manicures?" Damon whispered.

"I remind you that we are still in high school, we had to go to class."

He nodded, "It is known that your brain runs in mode 0% when you are at school ... Ahhh" Damon shouted when he felt a pain in his head.

"Legolas!" Bonnie appeared in the room, she was wearing a short white dress that belonged to Caroline, rushing to Damon, wincing as if she felt his pain. "What? What happened? Legolas?" She was screaming.

Lucy stopped the aneurysm that she caused him, he looked up and saw Bonnie was worried then he turned his head to Lucy who wanted to be anywhere but not where she was.

Bonnie growled getting out her fangs, she vamped completely, "How dare you attack him?" She grunted looking like Klaus in his hybrid form except that her eyes glowed green, and she was emitting magical waves around her.

"Hey," he stood up quickly and forced her to turn to him, "this is a game that she and I have often, you know I tease her, and she gives me whitchy migraines, nothing serious. "

She gasped but calmed down, she put a hand on his cheek, "You are not hurt, are you sure?"

He felt a little embarrassed by her sincere interest, "Uhm yeah yeah nothing serious, I'm used to that as witches do not really like vampires."

She flashed the brightest smile he saw, "When did you care about what people think? ... you married me when I was without family, without wealth and I was a hybrid witch and werewolf, you married me ... you, a vampire and I never hated you. "

" Not even a little?" Stefan asked curiously.

"No, in the beginning ... Legolas and I were friends, it was quite difficult between a wolf, dubbed a witch to be friendly with a vampire but he welcomed me in his home when my mother could no longer hide me in the village of the Originals. He had an impossible character and was also teasing, but I liked it. Then we fell in love, and he proposed to me, "she smiled.

Damon took her hand, sighing, "Bonnie, I'm not Legolas!" He saw a hint of pain cross her eyes, they were going to water, but she quickly suppresses her tears.

She took her hand off and turned to the group, she went to sit on a chair next to the fireplace, "I know... now I am listening to you."

The fire crackled in the fireplace, and the glow of the fire seemed to be reflected in her shining eyes.

"Are your eyes shining like that all the time?" Damon asked, then took a sip of his glass.

She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them, her eyes were still green but an average green, "I let my eyes shine when I activate the wolf in me. I used to keep my Vampire side sleep and use my wolf side. That's why my eyes shine and when I decide to sleep my wolf side, my eyes become normal. "

"Wow ..." Caroline whispered.

"And your witch side?"

"It is always alert, it is unifying all my sides. It keeps me up, without magic, I would be a furious animal in constant bloodlust."

"Bonnie, we woke you to help us to kill Klaus. He plans to create a hybrid army, and he needs Elena's blood for that." Stefan began.

"Why not give her to him?"

"Because it's wrong! He's already strong enough himself. His hybrids would kill all human people in their path." Elena said a little shocked by her proposal.

"What can I tell you? That I will not do either? I'm a hybrid."

"But you still stay a witch, our goal is to protect the innocent and Elena's innocent, she does not deserve this," Lucy murmured.

Bonnie looked at the fire again, "I'll kill Klaus but not for Elena. I'll kill him on behalf of my husband ... My beloved ... And I will kill him tomorrow."

"Bonnie, he is much stronger than-"

"I said I'll kill him!" She groaned, if they had their eyes closed, they would have sworn to hear a growling wolf. Bonnie had her green eyes shining again.

"My body is full of power ..." she murmured words in Latin and then her hand caught fire, they all gasped, "full of magic and strength than I've ever used ..." She looked at her inflamed hand which not burned, "because I had built my lives in a more quiet town than the Originals' village. I was married, I wanted to spend all eternity with Legolas, and I expected to have a family with him ... We were happy, and they came. Saying that I was too strong, an abomination while Klaus was like me, what hypocrisy! " she laughed without humor, "They killed Legolas before my eyes plunging a stake through his heart. Instead of killing me, Ayanna locked me in that stupid coffin. But I know! I now know that none of them could kill me, and that's why they locked me awake in the coffin. "

"They locked you awake?" Damon asked, a little angry.

"Yes ... my sleep was not deep at first, I had to dessicate myself to speed things up."

"Why a crow?" He asked again, looking at her and she smiled.

"Because I love you ... I mean I loved him. Legolas loved to turn into a crow when we were teenagers."

"Me too ... I have the ability to turn myself into a crow," he looked down his glass.

"He is his doppelgänger." Lucy said, "Legolas and Damon have the same physical characteristics but are not the same."

"I know he is not Legolas, just that when I look in his eyes ... My love for my husband overwhelmed me, and I can not hold it."

"We understand, we are sorry for your loss," Stefan said.

"Thank you."

"How it will happen with Klaus?" Elena asked.

"Tomorrow I'll kill him, and you could gallop on your white horse with Stefan," Bonnie waved a hand and got up from her chair, "Good night." She disappeared out of the room.

"Well now that's settled, I'm going home!" Caroline stood up.

"I will also go, you coming to Elena? We can do a sleepover." Lucy suggested.

"Yes, I'm afraid and I need this," Elena sighed following the girls.

"I'll accompany you ..." Stefan said in the next, she turned and smiled slightly.

"Hey, nobody going to stay with me?" Damon pouted.

"Is someone talking?" Caroline asked, pretending to think.

"Whispers ... I believe that it was the wind." Lucy added, exiting through the door, Elena and Stefan smirked before closing the door behind them. Damon was left alone in the living room, he frowned and looked at his glass of bourbon, he swallowed the purple liquid suddenly and set the glass on the bar. He turned his head toward the stairs in stealth thinking about Bonnie, the hybrid that will get rid of Klaus and put his senses to mush. He needed to have fun, to let go and only two things flashed in his head: sex and blood. With that thought, he took his black leather jacket, and he vamped out of the room.

* * *

Damon returned to the boarding house in the middle of the night, stumbling with a beautiful blonde in his arms as he was sure he had drunk gallons of bourbon to feel just as dizzy. He walked at least trying to be stable on his feet while holding the blonde in his arms, she seemed to be just as drunk as he and laughed loudly.

"Shh, there is a hybrid in the house! Damn it, shut up!" He said a little louder than he intended.

"Uhm get me in your bedroom, Damon!" She pouted.

"Okay ..." He leaned forward and looked into her blue eyes, "I'm a vampire, and you are not afraid of me," he commanded, and she nodded, smiling, and he carried her rapidly to his bedroom.

He closed the door behind him and put the blonde on his bed. She purred as he undressed her, when she was naked and ready for him, he got off the bed to undress carelessly. When he had difficulty removing his pants, the blonde, Tiffany, came to help him and suck his dick at the same time. He had enough fun with her tongue, but he wanted to taste her pussy, he threw her on the bed and climbed on her. She was loud when he entered, he had to compel her not to whine so strongly. After a few minutes of intense fucking, he bit her in the neck and drank her blood naturally. He then lay on his back, and she gets on him, straddling him by turning her hips. It was good, it was fun, but his thoughts lingered wondering what it would be if it were the powerful hybrid Bonnie.

They have not even noticed the open door and the woman with her green glowing orbs who watched them. Tiffany groaned softly jumping on his dick then she looked to the left and cried in astonishment. Damon turned, and saw Bonnie, she was wrapped in a sheet sleeping tunic, and watching them. His eyes widened in looking for what to do. The two did not move, they watched Bonnie and waited for her to make a move.

Her gaze deeply wavered between Tiffany and Damon ... He was the perfect copy of her husband but not him. She wanted to think logically, to say he was not him, but the wolf inside her screamed to kill them both.

"Bonnie?" Damon crooned, he gasped when she accelerated to stand right in front of him. The room was dimly lit, but he could see her body perfectly. Tiffany did not move, she was petrified. Maybe she thought that Bonnie was his wife or something which was true but at a time when people were barbarians. In the biggest surprise of Damon, Bonnie smiled.

"Continue to fuck him without worrying about what I do," Bonnie said to Tiffany, looking into her eyes, and she began to move her hips. Bonnie walked in the room and turned to undress.

"Uh, Bonnie ..." She turned her head slightly growling, and he fell silent, he tried to stay focused on the movements of Bonnie but the blonde who was fucking him did a good job and plus the intoxication of blood and alcohol made his mind hazy. "Damn it!" He groaned and put his hands on Tiffany's hips and began to pound into her. Meanwhile, Bonnie undressed ... slowly. When she was naked, she climbed on the bed with them and came to position herself behind Tiffany.

"Ahh ..." He moaned loudly when Bonnie took Tiffany's hair in a tight grip and crushed her lips to hers in a heated kiss. He moaned louder, the sight of two women kissing was fucking exciting, he felt himself get close. Bonnie continued to kiss the blonde, and he could see her hands slipping on Tiffany's breasts. He felt the walls of her pussy shake as she came, Bonnie broke the kiss as if she knew he was going to cum. They exchanged a knowing look as he felt the waves of the orgasm hit him.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He grunted and came inside who Tiffany was on a cloud of ecstasy. "Ooh Fuck, it was-"

"AHHHH!" Tiffany shouted as Bonnie had bitten her neck, and the bite was horribly disproportionate on the small neck of the blonde. In one quick motion, Bonnie broke her neck with a loud 'crack' and the body of Tiffany fell on him.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHY YOU DID THIS FOR GOD SAKE?"

Bonnie smiled and threw the dead body on the floor. She crawled on his face until they are face to face, "I know you're not Legolas ... But ... The wolf in me does not seem to understand. It appears that you like to fuck whores in your bedroom while your wife sleeps in the next room ... such disrespect and carelessness. " She said darkly, "Legolas ..."

" I'm not-"

"I know that your body craves a sweet touch, your heart desires an affection and your smell ... You want sex, wild sex but sex with someone who loves you ... Is that right?"

He did not answer, "my Legolas would not dare to sleep with an another woman without inviting me too ... he would know that I will not hesitate to kill the unfortunate concubine and inflict pain on him after that, you are not Legolas, are you? "

He shook his head.

"So I will let it pass this time but the next time you do that ... I'll tie your magnificent dick with a rope, I'll tie the rope to a horse and drag your body into the forest by the dick, is that clear? "

He nodded, looking into her dark emerald green eyes.

"Well, good night ... Damon." She said and in a second she was gone, leaving Damon in shock and full of adrenaline. What was certain is that the coming days are likely to be hectic.

* * *

 **Reviews please**


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan returned to the boarding house as he had spent the night with Elena while Lucy had gone to sleep at Caroline's. He could say that he had quite the good night as a frightened Elena was an excited Elena. She was frightened of, not only Klaus but also oddly, Bonnie. They spent the night having sex as he tried to reassure her that everything would be over in a few days while he tried to convince himself as well. He parked his car at the boarding house and walked nonchalantly up to the front door. He opened the door and closed it with a smile. He walked into the living room where Damon was sitting at the bar, sipping a spirited blood bag.

"Morning Damon," he smiled.

"Hello brother," Damon grumbled.

Stefan sat on the sofa and took the time to look at Damon's clothes, "First, why you are up so early? Second, why do you look like you rolled yourself in the mud? " Damon grumped a new and drank a mouthful of blood. "Now you grunt to express yourself? What have you said? Yes, Stefan, I rolled in the mud?"

"No Stefan, I didn't roll in the mud, I was in the woods to bury a body ... Tiffany's body."

Stefan chuckled, "I thought we said we wouldn't kill anyone else in this house?"

"Yes, brother I know. Apparently, Madam Bennett did not get the memo."

"Bonnie?"

"I advise you to call her Madam Bennett because she is dangerous. The things she does. They just make me a fucking vegetable. She is dangerous."

"Okay, can I ask you why you let her kill the poor innocent that you buried in the woods?"

"I was quietly fucking a girl when 'my wife' surprised me and killed her. Before proceeding to threaten me very clearly to cut my dick off if I dare do it again, now I can't even fuck in my house. She said she would squarely attach my dick to a horse with a rope, a fucking horse, can you believe that? Just thinking about it I get chills. "

Stefan chuckled, "This is the first time that I see you so shaken, I would almost to take you in my arms to console you."

"Ahahaha very funny, I have not slept all night! After burying Tiffany, I came back here, took a glass of bourbon and guess what I thought about?"

"Bonnie?"

"No! That fucking horse in which she threatened to tie my dick to, I imagined this horse smiling and laughing at me," he drank greedily the blood bag and dry and put it on the table, frowning.

"Ooh! I am so sorry, Legolas," he teased causing Damon to narrow his eyes towards him.

"You!" Stefan laughed, "I'm angry! You better not provoke me," he ruminated.

"Why are you angry?" Bonnie asked surprising Stefan and Damon, who gasped.

"Damn it! Do not enter the room like that, if my heart could beat, it would already be in my throat."

Stefan shook his head, "Hi, Bonnie."

"Hello Stefan," she said, smiling.

"You're wearing my shirt!" Damon interjected, looking at her up and down. Bonnie had put on his shirt, but the buttons were mismatched. "Why are you wearing my shirt and why do you smell like ... wildflowers?" Damon did not want to admit it, but he found that she was radiant, her body odor was a delight, and he could almost taste her on the tip of his tongue.

She smiled, "I went to wash in the waterfall inside the forest ... Wildflowers were growing near the waterfall."

"Uhm Bonnie? You know you do not have to go that far. There are showers here."

"I know, Caroline showed me ... But I prefer the feel of the falls on my skin, and I like to swim."

"Okay and then why my shirt?"

She accelerated toward him, and was in front of him, "I love your smell ... Beloved." She cooed, "I feel comfortable in your clothes." Bonnie's body was still slightly wet, her hair streaming down her back in undulating waves and stopped just above her butt. He could see her neck vein throb more, Damon looked into her eyes bright and felt like he was being sucked in as if the gravity was turned off. He blinked and stood up.

"I'll go take a shower," he accelerated out of the room.

Stefan got up from the couch, "Sorry, it must be hard to be near him while he looks so much like Legolas." He walked towards her, she seemed lost for a moment, and her eyes ceased to shine. "Bonnie?"

"Yes," she looked up at him and her green eyes bright again.

"I know it's hard to love someone and to be confronted with their doppelgänger ... May I?" He raised his hand to her shirt, and she nodded. "Elena is the doppelgänger of a woman that I loved like crazy." He unbuttoned and buttoned the buttons to the right place.

" Really?"

"Yes, Katherine ... she was a vampire, she turned me. I was in love with Katherine, but she brought me nothing but trouble. I think it's always like that when we love someone who is inherently selfish. "

"So before you were in love with Katherine and now with Elena?"

"Yes, Damon was also in love with Katherine ... They are not the same, though. Katherine is deceitful and manipulative while Elena is gentle and loving."

She licked her lips, "Is he in love with Elena too?"

Stefan froze a moment, then continued to put the buttons in the right order. "I do not know ... Maybe but she is with me, and it doesn't matter if he likes her or not."

"Stefan?"

" Yes?"

"If she approaches him, I will not hesitate to kill her. I'm sorry, but I can not help it even if I wanted to, and now, I don't want to. I do not know her, but if she ever dares to covet my husband, I will tear out her throat."

"Bonnie ... Damon is not Legolas."

She bowed her head thoughtfully then looked at him with her dangerous green eyes, rose herself up on the balls of her feet placing her mouth next to his right ear, her breath teasing it and he could smell the wildflowers of which Damon spoke of, "I have warned you, Stefan."

In saying that, she disappeared from the room. Her speed was without equal, incomparable with that of a simple vampire like him. He wondered if he had made a mistake by talking about Damon and Elena.

Bonnie went into her bedroom... the bedroom of Damon. After he had left with the body of that unfortunate girl, she returned to sleep in his bed enjoying his odor. It was the smell of Legolas ... her beloved husband ... But in fact, it was the smell of Damon. But somewhere she didn't see the importance of differentiating between the two, her wolf could not do it, and she did not want to. Whenever Damon says he is not Legolas, her heart breaks. Yet when she looks again in his eyes, she wants to smile and kiss him. Bonnie felt confused but also very excited.

She went into his bedroom and could hear the sound of water flowing. Bonnie left a trail of drops behind her from her still wet hair. She looked at the furniture about the room, and, she was fascinated. The wood was beautifully polished, and, the colors were in several shades, she did not know. She touched the chair, desk, lamp, paper laid over and stopped in front of a small object. She frowned as she slowly approached the subject. She was not afraid as much as she was intrigued. The material was like iron but she was not sure, she was reaching for the object to gently touch it.

"It's not polite to want to touch things that do not belong to you," Damon said as he entered the bedroom. Bonnie jumped with fear, she was so intrigued that she let herself be distracted.

"This thing is weird ... What is it for?"

Damon came and stood beside her, shirtless with a white towel tied around the waist.

"It's a cell phone, it used to call another person no matter their location provided they also have a phone."

Bonnie gulped and looked up, her heart quickly began to beat, the corner of her lips turned up.

"Whenever you look at me, your heart starts beating faster," he said, looking into her eyes.

She smiled, "It's because I love you ..."

"You love Legolas, you do not even know me."

She gently placed her hands on his bare chest, looking down his chest, she was much smaller than him so that the body of Damon embraced her little frame. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them back up and looking back up into Damon's. Damon could clearly see that her eyes were normal, which meant that she put her wolf side on standby to control her impulses.

"I want to know you ..."

"Why the hell would want to know me? It's not because I look like your husband is it? We don't need to have something between us."

She blinked, as her eyes shone again, "Damon ... If I told you to kiss me here and now, would you do it?" She watched his lips.

"No."

She smiled, "and if an another woman asked you to kiss her, would you do it?"

"Probably."

"So you refuse to kiss me, but you would accept to kiss an unknown woman?" She let her hands slide on his chest, "Do you know what I remember, Damon?"

"No," he breathed.

"I remember that Legolas liked my touch ... Do like my touch?" She moved, and he stepped back, gently guiding him towards the bed.

"Listen, Bon-"

She moaned discovering her fangs, "Do you like my touch?"

"Yes, yes..."

Her face became normal, almost angelic. She pulled his towel off which fell to the ground, Bonnie chuckled seeing that he was ridiculously hard as a rock. His leg hit the edge of the bed which caused him to sit down. Bonnie sat on him taking the time to move each leg beside him. Damon's eyes widened when he felt her heat releasing that she was naked under his shirt. She touched him slowly making him want to moan at the sensation.

"Uhm Legolas ..."

"Bonnie, I-"

"Shhh ... let me do... do you like it?" Bonnie was moving her hips in a divine way. His dick was rubbing the heat of her pussy, he could feel a light wetness on his cock.

"Fuck ... You have to stop doing that! I'm not a toy."

"Uhm ... kiss me Legolas."

Damon was lost in her eyes, the sensuality of her movements as she was softly caressing his neck in a circular motion yet the fire he saw in her bright green eyes was dangerous and dark. A deep hunger coated in unconditional love. It was like petting a wolf in sheep's clothing. Something in Bonnie was bestial, and he found himself being attracted to it.

He blinked several times, trying to think rationally, "No..."

"Why?"

"I'm not that Legolas, damn it! I do not understand, why you still do not manage to differentiate ourselves. Katherine and Elena look the same but Hell! I can distinguish them easily. Make an effort to separate me from your dead husband for God's sake."

She stopped her movements, she slapped a hand on his chest and pushed him back on the bed before Damon could react. Bonnie was on him like an empress on her throne, watching her latest conquest. She said nothing for a moment, looking at him as if she thought about killing him now or after dinner. The phone rang, snapping her from her trance, she sped over to the table and picked up the phone.

"Why is Elena's name showing on this thing?" She groaned. "Answer me beloved ..." she cooed, holding the phone tightly in the palm of her hand.

He accelerated toward her and snatched the phone," I'm not your husband! Stop calling me beloved, I am not a fucking prince in a fucking fairytale! Besides, stop threatening to kill me. I really do not want to have a crazy and jealous wife with an infernal power complex around me, AND stop your bloody, seductive hell! "He growled, and she laughed.

"Crazy huh?" She took the phone and crushed it in her hand. Damon was shocked. The crushed pieces fell on the floor as she looked at him with an air of challenge.

"You crushed my phone?" He asked eyes narrowed, and she smiled innocently.

"Apparently, I did not know that it was fragile."

Damon was beyond angry. He accelerated over to her, picking her up and carrying her over to the bed. He tossed both of themselves onto the bed, causing him to land between her legs with his hands holding hers over her head.

"So Madam Bennett, you'd better stop provoking me. Many souls will tell you that Damon Salvatore is not the right boy to play with. This is my home, my room, my shirt and that was my fucking cell phone. You will respect me Damn it, I'm the boss here." he growled trying to get the upper hand.

Bonnie put her legs around him, rolled them over and pinned him on his back on the bed with her above. She slapped his right cheek in a big "slap", she scratched his cheek and blood began to flow. She leaned over and licked the blood from his cheek. Their faces were face to face, he was shocked.

"Who is the boss now?" She said, smiling.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews! I hope you liked this chap.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters except Legolas**

* * *

"Legolas ..." She purred almost licking his nipples. He resisted the urge to groan and rolled on top of her again.

"I AM NOT LEGOLAS" He shouted annoyed.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Damon Salvatore! I'm a vampire of 177 years old. Not a vampire of the Viking era called, Legolas."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you crazy? Of course, I am sure! It is you who must understand once and for all that I'm not him. Look at me ... I know what I am!"

"And what's that?"

He did not answer, merely to look at him deeply. She put her hands on his face and leaned her body even closer on top of his.

"Once you find love, can you ever let go?" She asked, looking in his eyes answered, "Have you been madly in love? I mean, really in love?"

"Yes .. she was a little bitch, and she did not give a fuck about me." He said with venom.

"Well, so you do not know ... You don't know what it feels like to find THE ONE person you have been looking for every single day. The joy you feel when this person loves you just as strong as you do. That feeling to be bound to this person, not because of the sex or loneliness, just the fact of finding the person who actually completes you. The time passes, but love remains. All my life, I will love this man ... "

Damon sighed and sat up on the bed showing her his back, "I'm sorry Bonnie, but I'm not him and whatever you say it will not change the fact that I'm not him. It is time to assimilate it. "

She also sat down and brought her legs to her chest and put her head on her knees.

"The woman you loved ... It was Katherine?"

"Uh, Stefan ..." He grunted, and she smiled sadly.

"Legolas was the one I loved. I was alone and disoriented, in full acceptance of myself and I met him. He wanted to spend eternity with me, and I said yes ... He bit me just to try, no one of us believed it could work, but I turned into a vampire. The need for blood and all that followed. The eternity ... I had to spend my eternity with him ..." her eyes began to get wet, but she was able to repress her tears.

"I waited 145 years for a woman and for what? To finally know that she did not give a fuck about me. So the wedding and the eternity, it's a bit of a big shit for me."

"What is eternity compared to a woman's love?" She said thoughtfully.

"I do not know ..." He turned around, but she was not there. He passed his hand nervously through his hair and got up to get dressed.

When he had finished, he went down in the living room to find Stefan on the phone. He sat on the couch with a lost look.

" So?" He asked.

"Caroline is coming over with Tyler, he knows where Klaus is. Everything should be finished today, at least I hope today."

Someone knocked on the door, and Damon rolled his eyes. Stefan went to open it, showing Tyler and Caroline standing before the door. They entered the house, into the living room.

"Vampire Barbie, how is your hair today?"

"Since when do you care about my hair?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Actually I don't care, but I'm just asking to make conversation."

"Damon," Tyler said in a solemn manner.

"Tyler." He nodded.

"Where's Bonnie?"

"She would appear from one moment to another, she likes to disembark without warning."

"That's true ..." Bonnie said as she was just behind Damon who was sitting on the couch, he smiled without looking back.

"Hi Bonnie, this is my boyfriend, Tyler. He's a hybrid too, Klaus changed him."

She turned to Tyler and smiled.

"I'm Bonnie Bennett." She said while walking around the couch, Damon turned to ogle her and was surprised to see her dressed in revealing clothes; wearing jean shorts and a green top with thin straps, revealing that she was not wearing a bra.

"Nice to meet you, Bonnie. Caroline told me about you," he smiled.

"I hope not anything bad." She said sitting squarely on Damon's lap, and he put the arms on the edge of the sofa. She gave him an accomplice gaze, and he smiled.

"No ... She did not tell me that you were so ... I do not know, mesmerizing." He looked her up and down almost in drooling.

"He knows where Klaus is," Caroline pressed, she did not like the way he looked at her.

"Good," Bonnie turned her head toward them, "then where is he?"

"That's the problem," Caroline sat down on a chair, while Tyler and Stefan remain standing.

"I know where he is, but Klaus forced me not to reveal it to anyone. He forced me through the sire link, and I find myself doing everything he orders me to."

" I see..."

"You think you can do something?" Stefan asked worriedly.

"Please, my wifey can do anything," Damon teased, and Bonnie chuckled.

"Do not call me wifey or I'll kill you." She giggled.

"Wifey? Did I miss something?" Caroline asked, widening her eyes.

"Yes, your haircut," Damon replied, and Caroline squinted in return.

"Well then, Bonnie, what we do now?" Stefan said.

Bonnie got up and walked toward Tyler, she was barefoot as the shoes Caroline gave her, she hated them. She compared them to hammers glued to a piece of wood, using coals as a sole. So she did not see the usefulness of wearing them. Tyler's eyes were locked on the bright eyes of Bonnie. No matter how much he tried, he could not get rid of them, he had a desire to serve her, even pleasure her then he understood.

"You're an alpha."

She stopped close to him, he could feel her breath tickled his chin.

"Where is Klaus?" She forced.

"I know where he is, but I can not say it." He answered hypnotized.

"Why?"

"If I say it, I will be forced to kill myself."

Bonnie nodded, "Stefan, you should catch Caroline, prevent her from stopping me okay?"

"WHAT? What do you plan to do?" Caroline cried.

"Stefan?"

"Yes," he hastened to Caroline and pinned her firmly to the chair.

"Damn it! What-" She gasped when she saw Tyler begin shouting, "what are you doing?"

Tyler screamed in agony under the impassive gaze of Bonnie. The three other vampires in the room watched the scene in horror. Tyler was in full transformation under Bonnie's eyes. None of them had ever seen the transformation of a werewolf before, werewolves usually transformed in cellars securely attached by chains to the wall. Caroline helped Tyler once, but he didn't reach the end of the transformation.

"Do something! He is in pain" Caroline chastised, but no one moved.

The sound of bones breaking and screaming erupted in the living room. Tyler squirmed on the dark rug on the floor, his skin was covered with sweat and his eyes were yellow. He cried again and again while his body was slowly taking the forms of a werewolf. At the end of the process, Tyler had completely transformed into a werewolf, he growled, pointing his fangs.

"Bonnie, werewolves bites are fatal to a vampire," Damon warned, there was still vampires in the room, he had already been bitten once, and he could say that getting bitten by werewolves sucks.

Tyler had gray fur studded with black and yellow eyes glowing. He groaned with his mouth opened with saliva dripping as if he was about to attack her.

Bonnie squatted down and reached out, her green eyes flashing face to the yellow eyes of the werewolf, he calmed down gently then she stroked his head.

"You'll be a good wolf and lead me to Klaus, okay?"

The werewolf growled, she smiled again and stood up. She turned to the group of stunned vampires, even Caroline had stopped fighting. The werewolf rubbed against her leg like a normal dog would do with his master.

"Well done, I am gonna kill Klaus ... You coming?"

"That's weird ... Really weird!" Caroline whispered breathlessly.

"Bonnie ..." Stefan took a step toward her but the werewolf beside her growled ferociously, and he stopped.

"Nice, doggy doggy," Damon laughed, and the werewolf growled again showing his fangs.

"Tut tut Tyler!" She commanded, he calmed down instantly and sat down. " So let's go?"

"You know where Klaus is?"

"Tyler will lead us."

"But-" Caroline said, keeping her eyes on Tyler.

"In hybrid form, he is liable to Klaus but as a werewolf, he obeys the Alpha in the room ... I am the Alpha in this room." She said darkly.

"I wonder how Legolas was taking control when you had sex as you are kind of bossy, Bonnie," Damon said.

"And you do not like it?"

"I never said that I do not like it," he smiled from the corner of the mouth, the two exchanged heated gaze in front of Caroline.

"That's weird ..." Caroline breathed watching their interaction.

"And in other news, water is wet! C'mon Barbie, it's time to figure it out." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Did he tell you where Klaus is?" Stefan asked.

She smiled and stroked Tyler's fur, "He is in the forest, not far from here. Apparently, he changed a werewolf pack into hybrids ... Tyler said he had a vial of blood from Elena."

"What?" Damon shouted then turned to Stefan.

"He needed something, you think he has given us a free week because he's kind?"

"Good point, there is now a hybrid pack with him. I remind you that their bite is fatal to us."

"I know," Stefan replied annoyed.

"We can not come with you, Bonnie. If one of us is bitten, death is certain. Only the blood of Klaus can cure ... Oh My God! Could you cure a wolf bite with your blood? "

"I do not know, I've never tried. You can stay here if you want, I do not need you to kill him."

"There will be a whole pack, you will not be able to defeat them all. I suggest you do something to protect us against the bites so we can help you kill him." Stefan said, and Bonnie pondered a moment, then nodded. She murmured a few Latin words with their eyes closed. A thin blue layer surrounded each of the vampires then evaporated.

Bonnie opened her eyes, "It's done, you're ready?"

"Yes," they said simultaneously.

"So let's go." Bonnie walked to the door, and the three Vampire followed her. Once outside, she accelerated with Tyler at her side with the vampires following.

They entered the forest, the large trees filtering the sunlight. They were miles from any habitation. Bonnie stopped and began to walk, the others did the same, keeping a respectful distance from her because of Tyler growling whenever one of them got too close to her. Even Caroline, who felt a little miffed.

They walked about ten minutes before arriving at a camp where there were twenty hybrids, each rose or stopped what they were doing to watch the intruders. Their eyes began to shine, and they vamped to prepare for the attack. Bonnie stopped, and the other vampires were behind her.

"Well, Well, who is that?" Klaus said while walking into view with a look of disdain. "It is Bonnie Bennett, the hybrid. What it's been? 500? 700 years?"

Bonnie did not answer, anger took all of her to a point that the wind was beginning to rise around the camp. She was breathing rapidly, and her fangs were itching her. Klaus smiled at her seeing her so angry.

"The Salvatore brothers ... How did you get to her coffin? She was in a river of vervain if I remember."

"We have a Bennett witch, they are the strongest around. Don't tell me that you have forgotten?" Damon replied.

"You, simple Vampire, you dare to tackle hybrids? I'd be happy to snatch the heart out of your chest."

"Think twice before you touch Damon." Bonnie threatened.

"As it is adorable, um I see that Damon's face is not unknown to you, is it correct?" He teased her, but she did not answer.

"Alright, what do I owe me the pleasure of your visit?"

The wind was rising, making her hair fluttering on her face.

"Klaus ..." She groaned, louder grunting like an animal. Her mouth was full of sharp fangs, her face vamped, and black veins distorted her face.

Klaus lost his smile and swallowed hard as he knew why she was there, and it was certainly not for a conversation. He vamped too, ready to fight.

"Let's get to it," Damon murmured, vamping in his turn.

"Kill Em!" Klaus commanded his hybrid, who began running towards the group. The three Vampire accelerated, and Tyler followed. Bonnie and Klaus did not move when the chaos erupted. Even as the fighting began, Bonnie did not stop growling. The three vampire were struggling with the hybrids but with the invisible protection that Bonnie had created around them, they could not get hurt. Each of them struggled a moment and then broke the neck of the hybrid. Tyler was more bestial, snatching off body parts of the hybrids. He was the first hybrid created by Klaus, therefore, the oldest and the strongest.

Bonnie moseyed toward Klaus, licking her fangs. Whenever some hybrid tried to attack her, Tyler sprang from nowhere to cut off their heads. Even though she was several feet away from Klaus, he accelerated toward her, but she was too quick. She grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground with one hand. He clawed at her, but the wounds healed instantly. Damon wanted to admire her, but two hybrids were stopping him.

"Bonnie, I will not do that if I were you."

"Why? Nothing can save you from death, Klaus." She tightened her grip on his neck, and he gasped.

"If you kill me, you kill all of the vampires of my line!" He said quickly, and she did not react, continued to tighten his neck. "Listen, Listen, if you kill me, thousands of Vampire will die!"

"You killed the man I loved ... You killed him before my eyes. You want me to spare your life because thousands of Vampire may die with you, THEN THEY WILL DIE!" She shouted angrily. She plunged her hand into his chest and clenched his heart inside her hand. "This ... This is for the love of my life ..."

"WAIT, WAIT, LEGOLAS IS NOT DEAD!"

* * *

 **Wait what?  
**

 **Reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are!**

* * *

"What ... what did you just say?" Bonnie murmured, her hand still inside Klaus' chest. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. As she began hyperventilating, her pulse sped up with her face gradually shifting back into her human form.

"I said, he is not dead ..." Klaus smiled with the blood dripping out his mouth and torso, he knew he had touched a nerve and had saved his own life. He saw the hesitation in her bright green eyes, but she rebounded quickly.

"You lie ..." she hissed angrily, "How dare you lie to me, so brazenly even as my hand keeps your heart beating? I saw you, I saw you stab him ... I SAW YOU!" She cried then slowly pulled on Klaus' heart causing him to yelp.

"I SPEAK THE TRUTH, I SWEAR!" he shouted, his protruding eyes turning red. She stopped her movements.

"I'm ready to tear your heart out of your chest, but you keep lying to me ..." she asked, frowning.

"Bonnie ... Please ... I know you want revenge, but Tyler is a hybrid of his line, if what he said is true, if he die then Tyler will die too." Caroline said quickly approaching her, but Tyler appeared at her sides, growling.

Bonnie turned her head toward the group to see that all hybrid were killed, and there were only the three vampires left. Caroline's eyes were pleading, Bonnie had not thought of that, she had not thought about the fact that Tyler would die.

"Bonnie, if you kill me, you'll kill Tyler and maybe all these vampires, without adding that you'll never know where your husband is," Klaus said almost cooing.

Bonnie quickly turned her head toward him, she felt his heart. In seconds, she could take it off and Legolas would be avenged but at what price? She kept her hand in the chest of Klaus, a few seconds passed before she sung an incantation which caused Klaus to slowly close his eyes and fell asleep instantly. Caroline blew in relief by seeing the limp body of Klaus on the floor. Bonnie's eyes were moving in nonsense. She seemed lost in her thoughts.

"Bonnie ... Are you fine?" Damon surprised himself at the concern in his voice, she nodded without looking back and looked her bloodied hand.

"Bring back Klaus' body with you, I ... I need to think." She murmured, Tyler approached her, head and ears down and he rubbed her, Bonnie smiled softly.

"Are not you coming with us?" Damon asked as Stefan turned to him, a little surprised by his sudden interest.

"And Tyler? He can not stay like that!" Caroline punished.

"Tyler ..." She crouched before the werewolf and looked deeply into his yellow eyes, "It is time for us to part. For you, I let him live as you're too loyal to die. I know... I am sure that you will be a great Alpha. " She said, stroking his fur then leaned down to kiss him on his head, and rose back up on her feet.

"I need to think ..." she murmured, and she accelerated away from the camp. Damon has not even had time to yell at her that Tyler screamed in pain.

"Tyler" Caroline cried, rushing towards him but Stefan grabbed her arm.

"Wait till the transformation finishes, it's too dangerous," Stefan tried to calm her. The body of Tyler gradually regained a human form in a mixture of agony and cries.

Damon grimaced at the sight and furtively looked in the direction Bonnie took, "Stefan um, get the body, would you?" he said before speeding after her. Stefan shook his head in defeat.

"It's good now Stefan! Let go of me!" Caroline struggled, he let her go toward the naked body of Tyler. He moved slowly, moaning, he was full of sweat and blood. Stefan looked at the body of Klaus, the hole in his chest had closed but a bloody big hole in his shirt remained. He sighed and began to walk toward him to carry him.

* * *

Damon followed in the footsteps of Bonnie, she was quick, but Damon was a tracker. He perfected his predatory talents since he became a Vampire and he could easily track down any prey. He wanted to find Bonnie. He just wanted to know if everything was all right. She seemed upset at Klaus' news, yet, he did not believe for a moment that Klaus was telling the truth. Damon thought it was a last attempt at manipulation. Even if Klaus can not be killed, Bonnie was strong enough to put a spell on him, now she just needed to get herself together.

Damon followed her trail for two hours, the damsel was fast and went deep into the forest where he never saw the need to venture. Then Bonnie's smell became stronger, she was not far. He slowed down and began to walk. He arrived in a place where there were fewer trees, he heard the sound of water flowing before turning and seeing the waterfall far away. He took his time walking over there. If Bonnie was there, he was sure she must have felt his presence already. It was beautiful, the water falling over a small river, herbs and flowers covered the rocks around the waterfall. The water had a slightly green color, but it was also crystalline. Flowers were floating on the surface of the water, he understood why Bonnie had this strong smell of wildflowers this morning.

Bonnie was sitting on a rock with her feet soaking in the water. She had put her long hair in a long braid as she fiddled it with her fingers thoughtfully. She hummed a tune that he found soothing. He watched her a little longer, before entering the clearing, without even knowing why. His eyes were on her and the magic that surrounded her. She seemed out of time, out of this present century, out of an era. He quickly imagined her with a long linen dress and a leather belt around the waist.

Bonnie stopped humming and tilted her long braid behind her back, Damon came out of his thoughts and went towards her.

"Hey Bonnie, It's me," he said," I just came to say hi." He walked towards her, he stopped just beside her. She did not move and scanned the clear water before her.

He sighed, "How are you feeling?"

"Good ..." She answered without looking.

"Your braid is pretty ..."

Bonnie giggled and looked up at him with the same bright smile that she normally have each time she sees him and licked her lower lip. "You think my braid is pretty?" She raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Yeah, if you tell anyone I told you that, I will deny it."

"Why do I feel that's the best compliment you can give to a woman?"

"Because it's true, I do not compliment, I denigrate."

"Thank you ..." She turned her head toward the water anew, "the similarities between you and Legolas are troubling."

"What? He likes to denigrate?"

"No ... He liked when I did this kind of braids, he appreciated by putting some little wildflowers my in hair. He said I was like these flowers, I was tough enough to flourish in the forest without even tarnishing my beauty. "

"Well, he had to be a sacred seducer."

She laughed, "yes, kind of ..."

Bonnie got up from the rock, turned to him and smiled.

"Do you really believe Klaus? I'm pretty sure he said that your husband is not dead not to be killed."

"I do not really trust him, just ... If there's a chance ... I don't want to miss it."

"Something must be done to get him out of harm's way."

"I'll put on him the same fate as my mother put on me. It should not be complicated."

"Ok, so we go?"

She smiled, "Yes, beloved."

"You really need to stop calling me like that," he warned.

She smiled as she passed before him, walked a few seconds then stopped, "make me ..." Then she disappeared.

Damon laughed then followed her into the forest, she was playing a very dangerous game with him. Although she was powerful, he remained a predator, and he did not hesitate to hunt her. They ran into the forest in a vampire speed, Bonnie paused to see if he was following her. She heard the sound of a cracking rupple and turned her head to see that Damon was leaning on a tree.

"I'm pretty strong to play this game, Madam Bennett."

He said seductively, he brushed a branch to pass, and he cut off the tip of his finger. He hissed at the little pain looked down his clipping. Looking up again, Bonnie was right in front of him.

"Let me ..."

He frowned but handed her the finger. First, he found it ridiculous, the clipping had already closed, and there were only small particles of blood on his finger. After, he had felt the excitement when she put his finger into her mouth, her eyes closed, she licked his finger and twirled her tongue around it. Damon hissed when Bonnie bit on his finger with her fangs, she sucked the blood uttering little moans. Damon, approached her, with open lips.

"Bonnie ..." he said weakly, his dick wanted to drill a hole in his pants. The way she sucked his finger was bewitching ... Mesmerizing ... Hypnotizing ... He cleared his throat, resuming his spirits, "Could you stop wasting my precious blood?" He said, and she went his finger out of her mouth in a "pop." She looked up at him, her bright green eyes and let his hand slowly go.

"Sorry ..." She smiled.

"You are not sorry, don't you?"

"No," she laughed.

"Why do you try to seduce me?"

"I am not try trying to seduce you, Damon. You are already mine, I'm acting normally with my husband."

"But I'm not your husband."

"I do not know how, but ... Somehow you're him. I do not understand, I really thought you were him ... Maybe your memory has been erased, or I do not know. But I hoped you're Legolas ... I still hope. " She said with sad eyes.

"I'm not him, I was born hundreds of years after you. I grew up with my parents and my brother. I lived a life, Bonnie. It makes no sense, what you are hoping is without logic. "

She swallowed hard, "I ... I know ... but ..." She sighed, "forget what I just said, it does not matter now there is a possibility that he could be alive," she accelerated and disappeared again in the woods.

"Damn it," he whispered. He sped along her tracks, she was approaching the city.

Bonnie walked in the streets of Mystic Falls. Some passing looked her oddly, she thought that maybe because she was barefoot. She watched the fluorescent lights, neon and all kinds of electronic objects that she found annoying. Everything was too loud and too bright. People were throwing her, dirty looks, and she had to restrain herself not to kill every man whistling behind her. She put her arms around her and continued walking. She needed to clear her mind, she was too confused. If Damon did not exist, everything would be simple. But he was the perfect replica of Legolas. She felt confused but simultaneously rejected, even if her wolf saw Damon as Legolas, Damon does not see himself as Legolas and all she could win continuing in this way, is a broken heart.

Everything was getting too much: people, noises, lights ... It was just too much. She accelerated with her vampire speed off the streets of Mystic Falls, some passers gasping shocked at what speed Bonnie disappeared at.

She arrived at the boarding house a few hours after running in the forest, she felt Damon behind her, but he seemed that he just wanted to keep an eye on her than talk to her. Which suited her, she needed to think alone, and she had thought enough.

"Stefan?" She called, and he appeared before her.

"Bon-"

"Where is Klaus?" She cut.

"He's downstairs, in the basement. I locked him in a cage." No sooner he finished his sentence, she sped away.

Bonnie was in front of a pretty solid wooden door with a window with bars. She opened the door and entered the cage. Klaus was still asleep, she murmured words in Latin, and he awoke with a start, panting. He looked around frantically, and his eyes rested on the witch hybrid before him.

"Where is Legolas?" She groaned.

Klaus smiled and took the time to sit down before answering.

" I will not say anything... Not in this condition."

"How could you? How could dare?" She took a menacing step toward him, "Klaus Mikaelson, I swear that if you do not tell me where my husband is, I will create for you a unique spell that will force you to turn yourself into a werewolf every hour. You will go through the agony, again and again, feeling distress and fear. Every hour, you will feel your bones break and your skin tear, "she spoke, showing her fangs," you will feel your blood boil and your brain burn the cells of your body, you will feel the worst pain again and again without even completing your transformation. "

Klaus stiffened.

"Yes Klaus Mikaelson, I will create this spell for you, and when you are too traumatized to withstand the burning pain, I will come, and I'll ask you this question ... Where is Legolas?"

"Do you know the phoenix stone?" He asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Vampire Diaries and characters except Legolas, the viking old lover.**

* * *

Damon had returned to the boarding house to find Stefan and Elena in the living room, cuddling as usual.

"Stop sucking him Elena, you might have a sore throat." He says entering.

Elena and Stefan to stop kissing and turned to Damon with an expression rather annoyed.

"Hi Damon." Elena said quietly arranging her top. He rolled his eyes and walked to the bar.

"Do you know it's Bonnie who saved your life? It is her that you should suck at this moment." Elena made a disgusted face, "where is she?"

"In the basement, she questions Klaus." Stefan replied.

"I'm surprised we have not already heard his screams of agony-"

"I put a spell on him, he is asleep." Bonnie entered the room slowly; she sat on the chair in front of the fireplace.

"Asleep for forever?" Elena asked, Bonnie turned her head toward her, Bonnie wanted to burn the body of that girl now but she retained herself, "No Elena, I need him to find my husband. He gave me some informations but nothing said me if he does not lie to me, I need him in a partial sleep for now. If he lies to me, I will come back to torture him. "

"Did you have already torture him?" Damon said with a wry smile. "Please give me the crispy details."

She smiled gently and her heart began to beat rapidly laying eyes on him. She bit her lower lip and looked down for a moment and then looked up slowly. Damon and Bonnie looked long, Damon smirked. He loved to make her that kind of effect, her... a triple powerful hybrid.

Elena frowned and cleared her throat, cut their trance. And Bonnie blinked rapidly.

"I did not have tortured him yet, just threaten to torture him. He told me where was Legolas..."

"If we can help you to find him, we will. You can count on us." Stefan said.

"Thank you, Stefan."

"Tell us just what to do." He added. Damon drank his glass of bourbon thoughtfully.

"In fact ... His body and his soul are separated." She put a hand on her lips which began to tremble, she swallowed hard. "Klaus said he stabbed him with a dagger which had a magic stone inlaid on it, the Phoenix stone." She sighed, "I thought it was a stake because Ayanna created a spell to hide the dagger with a wooden stake but was indeed the dagger. Mikael and Klaus would me certainly believe to his death."

"But why?" Elena asked softly.

"If one day someone wakes me, he would be a protection for them against my anger. There were... They imprisoned him in this stone and put his dead body in a black coffin as mine.

"This is the first time I hear of this stone." Damon said.

"It is an old stone, of the Viking era. It's Esther herself who created it, when the Originals became the first Vampires, they began to transform others humans into Vampires and there was that were particularly deadly, there were who passed by bloody bloodlust and kill everything in their passages... Even pregnant women or children. I had heard stories like this when I was a teen. She created this stone to serve to prison for vampires who massacred villages." Bonnie looked down at her hands, "the moment when the vampire is stabbed, the soul of the Vampire is trapped in stone and his body dries out. It's kind of a personal hell on the basis of all sins the vampire has ever committed. The vampire will relive his worst nightmares again and again. "

Stefan and Damon looked each other anxiously. They have to think the same thing. A Viking vampire trapped in a magic stone used as a prison hell is a dangerous new factor.

"My husband ..." Her voice broke, she licked her lips and wiped a tear slid down her cheek, "this stone is not far, it is in a cave in the residence of Lockwood, in the words of Klaus."

Damon nodded, "I can take you here, and the body where it is?"

"New Orleans... I do not know what is, it must be a city."

"Yes it is a city but it's pretty far away." Stefan said.

"Whether we go by plane and I bet a million dollars that she will make a panic attack and burn us all. Whether we go by car but it will take one day, I prefer the second option. I don't want to be stuck in a plane with a crazy Viking hybrid witch Wolf and Vampire." Damon said sarcastically.

"I do not know at all what you mean," she said, frowning.

"I talk about the convenience to get us in New Orleans."

"You want to lead me there?" She said a little surprise.

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"I do not know... You are his doppelganger and I thought you would not see him."

"What do you think? I'm not afraid of him."

She laughed, "Really?"

"Of course not, if I managed to survive to you. It should not be difficult to survive to him."

Elena laughed a little, "It's pretty weird to see someone else you do not know that looks like you as two drops of water... it's even irritating."

"I will survive!"

"Beloved?"

"What?"

Bonnie sped toward him and stood before him, "You don't know... I didn't even show you all my savagery." She cooed keeping her eyes on his lips, "I could show you, but I'm not sure you will survive..." Her words flowed like honey on his tongue. She smiled brightly seeing Damon dazed.

He rebounded and rose off his seat, he stood before her. Although he dominated in size, she remained a force of nature. He put a hand on her back and forced her on his own body, she instinctively put her hands round his neck.

"Stop seducing me..." he threatened.

"You are already mine... I don't have to." She replied lost in his eyes.

For a moment he thought of kissing her even if it was in front of Elena. For a moment, he thought what taste her lips had. He also wanted to show her he was not the best of Salvatore's. He was the worst of Salvatore's and she seemed not to have noticed it or maybe she had noticed it but it did not bother her.

"Uhm Bonnie?" Stefan called and she turned toward him, Damon launched him a dirty look and Stefan smiled mischievously.

"I'll come with you to New Orleans, just in case. It does not pose a problem, doesn't it Damon?"

"What?" Elena almost screamed. "I am coming too."

"Wonderful" Damon whispered angrily. He sat down and took a sip of bourbon.

"Tomorrow... We'll go tomorrow. I need to go find this stone and I do not know how long it will take." Bonnie said a little amused.

"I'm taking you... and nobody will come with us!" He threatened; Stefan chuckled and raised his arms in a sign of surrender. Bonnie laughed, when she was with Damon, it was as if she was with Legolas. She felt good and he made her laugh like him. No matter how the situation could be sad, Legolas found a way to make her smile.

They went to search the famous stone in the underground caves of the residence of Lockwood. Bonnie had a little trouble with his car, at first she was not at all comfortable in the car but she relaxed when Damon put one hand on her bare thigh to calm her down but he removed it quickly and acted like it was nothing. But Bonnie was not fooled.

He thought he would have a moment alone with her to tell her about Legolas, if Klaus was telling the truth, Legolas spent hundreds of years in hell and it was disturbing. He wanted to talk to her about it but Tyler joined them and as Caroline was incredibly jealous of the proximity he had with Bonnie, she come with him too. At four, they toured the caves; it is Bonnie who found the Phoenix stone. There were runic inscriptions on the walls, an ancient Viking writing that Bonnie took the time to translate for them. Bonnie told them about Viking stories and the Originals. Damon thought with amusement that Tyler has an imaginary dog tail that moved when he was looking her; he listened to everything she said with a smug look on his ridicule face. Damon and Caroline kept rolling their eyes at every compliment that Tyler did to her. They spent the evening with Tyler, Caroline, Lucy, Elena and Stefan at the Mystic Grill. Damon was annoyed but Bonnie seemed to enjoy seeing different people. And she even tried drinking some alcoholic cocktails she loved. He thought that he will speak to her tomorrow during the trip.

* * *

 _Bonnie was holding a basket of wet laundry; she had just finished washing clothes in the river not far from the house. The house was well stocked and there was a river and even a waterfall nearby. Their house was withdrawn into the depths of the forest so that no one would bother them. At first they lived in the village, but when he married Bonnie, he vowed to protect her from the Originals. He built himself their house in the woods and he chose the location not far from the waterfall where they were going to swim when they were teenagers._

 _She was dressed in a long green dress with a belt made of leather around the waist, her hair had several braids, and the tips were tied by small white ribbons. Her curly hair was loose fluttered in the wind as she walked humming a song, Legolas was a little far from the house and cut some wood. He saw his wife walking toward the house and smiled from the corner of the mouth. He turned her into a Vampire and she continued all the same to take the time to walk instead of simply accelerate. Legolas put his axe down, his body wet with sweat gleamed in the sun. His black hair was long but stopped at the shoulders, they have a black deep color and they were completely smooth. Bonnie had braided a few strands and had tied the tips with the same small ribbons. There were thin pieces of wood held vertically by trunks to dry clothes, she walked up to them and began to hang the clothes with a smile. He smiled seeing her so happy._

 _He waited for her to finish everything up and sped toward her. Bonnie smiled feeling Legolas closer and she closed her eyes in anticipation to feel her lover. Legolas came behind her, and then slipped his hands on her small waist. He took a deep breath of the floral scent of her hair and he put his mouth on the side of her head, his lips touched his right ear. Her heart pounded in her chest and her breath caught._

 _"Whenever I'm around you, your heart starts beating faster... Don't it know me already?"_

 _"It knows you beloved... That's why it's beating so hard for you ..."_

 _He smiled and she licked her lower lip, "did you find our meal?"_

 _"I planned to go hunting after have fuck you."_

 _She laughed, "And if I refuse?"_

 _"You cannot refuse me anything; you are mine wildflower.." He moved his hips behind her and she could feel his erection on her butt, "you cannot refuse me because you love me too much," he boasted._

 _"Stop provoking me otherwise no more sex for a year!" She threatened._

 _"If you refuse to give me sex, I will go see the pretty fruit seller in the village square."_

 _Bonnie turned quickly into his arms, his body pressed against hers, her eyes shone and he could not help laughing at the sudden anger he saw in them._

 _"If you do that I will kill her and I will torture you, Legolas." She groaned._

 _"Uhm Bonnie... I love when you talk to me like that... Continue..." He cooed and laid his head in the hollow of her neck to put soft kisses on it._

 _"I'll... I'll..." she stammered, Legolas grabbed the cheeks of her butt with both hands and pressed her body firmly on his._

 _"You will what?"_

 _"I'll kill you and I'll..."_

 _"Torture me?" He vamped then bit her neck and drank her blood greedily, Bonnie moaned with pleasure. She put her hands in his black hair as he drunk the sweet and potent nectar of her blood._

 _"Legolas..." She moaned, eyes closed, she felt so good, she felt wet every second he drank her blood. She felt a fire in her body that only him could put out, "Beloved..." she begged, "please..."_

 _He snatched his fangs off her neck and watched her eyes; Bonnie was lost in the blue eyes of Legolas. Even if they were not shiny like a werewolf, she loved them. Bonnie could not believe that now she was his wife, everything was so wonderful. He seemed to think the same thing; he looked at her with admiration. She crushed her lips on his and they both moaned in the kiss. She could taste the taste of her own blood that was as sweet as when she could taste the taste of her pussy juice in his mouth. He violently pushed her on wide trunk cut close of them and carried her on it. He forced himself between her legs and rolled up her dress. She worked his pants and he stopped to watch her hands work; she took his cock in one hand and wiggled it gently._

 _She was sexy, she had this wild way to look at him when she did that, he soon lost his reason, he vamped and uttering a long moan. She spread her legs wider and Legolas entered her. He found the way to her lips while he fucked her pussy mercilessly. Bonnie screamed and he swallowed her moans with sloppy kisses. She followed his frenetic pace, her claws dug into his shoulders and he hissed in pain and pleasure._

 _"Legolas..." She moaned feeling herself close to finding her climax._

 _"Bonnie..." He moaned even louder, in one swift motion he turned her. She arched her back, put her hands on the smooth trunk and spread her legs. Legolas slipped into her heat pussy and she yelped anew. He did it fast, the cheeks of her butt flapped his skin, he held her hips so hard than if she were human, he would have already cut them into pieces._

 _"I love you..." she whispered and two cries of pleasure echoed in the deep forest._

 _Legolas leaned over her and put his head on her back. He stood and she sat up slowly, whistling in pain and he frowned._

 _She turned and he tenderly placed a hand on her cheek, "you have not yet healed?"_

 _She smiled, "Don't worry, I'm fine. I think if I was not a hybrid, you would have reduced my pelvis into pieces."_

 _"Isn't it what you want, my horny wolf?" He wheedled her gently._

 _"It is exactly what I want, beloved but we must do it gently to conceive a baby."_

 _"Tonight ... I'll be gentler I promise," he kissed her, "and after that I could invite the pretty fruit seller to straddle me."_

 _"If you do that I'll kill her..."_

 _"And torture me..." She nodded softly, "I love you Bonnie."_

 _"I love you, Legolas."_

 _..._

 _In the quiet night_

 _In the depth of my dream_

 _My eyes only see her_

...

Damon awoke with a start, he was covered in sweat. The room was in darkness, he took time to recover. He frowned, thinking of that dream, it seemed so true and the worst is that he saw and felt with the eyes and the body of Legolas. In this dream, he felt the warmth of her lips, the softness of her skin and he felt all the love she felt for Legolas. He loved her too, but in a way he has never felt even for Katherine. The love he felt for Bonnie in this dream was beautiful. This dream was disturbing and it was also... Good. He wondered if one day a woman could love him like this.

He slowly turned his head, Bonnie was lying near him. She seemed tired; she was curled up towards the place where he was sleeping earlier. He sighed, she had slip into his bed while his sleep. Yet he had clearly threatened earlier her not to disturb him in his bedroom.

"You are stubborn, Madam Bennett," he whispered, she moved a little. Of course she wore one of his shirt, "really stubborn..." He lay down and turn to her side to watch her. Even in the dim light he could see her beauty. Her hair streaming down her face, he hesitated a moment and then reached out to pull a lock of hair off her face. She moved again, a bit closer to him. She slipped her hand gently on the sheets as if she was looking for him and when her hand touched his skin, she sighed in relief.

Damon surprised himself to watch her sleep; she was so sweet compared to impetuous behaviour she has during the day. In his dream, she was so loving. Damn it! Legolas was the luckiest man he thought suddenly.

* * *

 **Big thank you for all your reviews! I take them in count and they give me the urge to write the next chapter faster. Thanks guys!**

 **Next chap soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Damon, don't forget to stop at the mall!" Elena said.

"The first time you said it, I heard you. The second time, I heard you and now, the third time, I heard you. You're beginning to annoy me." He vented, the stressed starting to creep into his voice. They had already been driving for six hours headed to New Orleans, and Elena was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Okay ... I want to make sure you don't forget since when we are already nearby."

"Ooh Elena, it's downright impossible since you have constantly reminded me," he said irritated while she folded her arms. Stefan laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Damon did not know what was more annoying, have the two lovers cooing their perfect love in the back seat or Bonnie, who was strangely silent the entire trip, so far. She spoke from time to time to answer questions but was lost immediately after watching the landscape.

"I do not even see why you insist so much on getting us there."

"Bonnie has to buy clothes and shoes," Elena replied.

"She can do that in New Orleans!"

"I want ... I want to be presentable when I wake him up, I prefer to be regularly dressed." Bonnie said softly.

"You've dressed appropriately."

"I wear clothes that squeeze me, and I am barefoot, I do not feel comfortable."

"That's because you have curves compared to a brunette sitting on the back seat." Damon teased with a smirk.

"What decency!" Elena punished.

"I want to wear a Viking dress and leather boots."

"A Viking dress?" Stefan laughed, Bonnie growled, and he stopped laughing.

"Where the hell will we find it?" Damon asked.

"I do not know ..." She turned her head toward the window.

"Anyway, we are going to the mall. We will find something there," Elena reassured her.

"Good."

"Wifey?" Damon smiled.

Bonnie smiled in spite of herself and turned to Damon with her devoured eyes, "stop calling me that ... you confuse me."

He laughed, "I confuse you?"

"Yes ... We're out to find Legolas, you're near me, and I feel ... Confused. You are there, I try to convince myself that you're not him, but it's difficult to hold myself back. Calling me things like that do not help. "

"What do you hold yourself to do?" His eyes flickered between the road and her pink lips. Bonnie's heart leaped in her chest, she approached him gently licking fangs in her mouth.

"Sexual things ... simply sexual things," she whispered in his ear cavity. Her breath was weak, and she felt an undeniable attraction to Damon. She released her tongue and gently took his ear in the mouth, moaning.

"Wow ..." Elena murmured while Stefan was trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"What?" Bonnie turned to them, her eyes brighter than ever.

"It was really ..." Stefan began.

"Exciting ..." Damon continued, he grabs so hard the wheel he was ready to rip it off the rest of the car. He was trying to keep control of himself, but the sensations he felt in this dream made him want to taste her in reality. Bonnie smiled and normally sat on the seat. "I think I'll stop calling you wifey."

Bonnie closed her eyes and bit her lip, "you did it again beloved ..." She widened her eyes and frowned, "I believe that this stone has an effect on me." She took out the red stone from her pocket and looked at it for a moment as if hypnotized by the light shining inside.

"You should give it to me," Stefan said holding his hand towards her but she did not move. "Bonnie?" She did not answer.

"Bonnie?" Damon called and she got off of her trance, "you should give it to him."

"Yes ..." She gave him, he put it in his pocket. Bonnie blinked her eyes several times.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked.

"Yes ... Yes, I'm fine, thank you beloved." She smiled gently.

"Well, I do not have the right to call you wifey, but you can call me beloved? It is a little unfair right?"

"I prefer you to use a word that you will never use for another woman ..."

"Bonnie, Damon has never called anyone Wifey," Stefan said.

"What did Legolas call you?" Damon asked curiously.

"He called me wildflower ..."

"Argh tacky!" He laughed.

"Often he calls me horny wolf when ..." She licked her lips, Damon had a flash of his dream where Legolas fucked her like a rabid beast. He swallowed hard frowning. "I think I'll buy underwear too, I have none."

"What do you mean by you have none?"

"I mean I have none... I'm naked under this dress, Damon." Bonnie said with a mischievous smile.

"Okay ..." Damon rubbed his temples nervously, and he saw the sign indicating the turn off to take to arrive at the commercial center.

"There it is! There it is! Take this turn!" Elena cried.

"Stefan, reminded me to buy a camisole for Elena," Damon growled, and Stefan chuckled seeing the annoyed face of Elena.

Damon took the turn to the mall, he parked his blue Camaro in the parking lot and they all got out of the car. Bonnie seemed surprised, she looked at from all sides with a raised eyebrow. She found out that the mall was huge, the lights were so strong, and there were plenty of people around. Bonnie felt a little nervous to be among so many people, it seemed that everyone was watching her. Damon must have felt her anxiety because he came to walk next to her and put a hand on her lower back. She smiled back.

They first entered a shoe store, Bonnie was complicated on the choice of her shoes with heels. She veiled leather and especially no heels. Elena insisted, so she bought at least two pairs of shoes saying she'll end up liking them. Damon and Stefan followed the girls in their shopping occasionally nodding when they asked their opinion. The shoes purchased, it was time to find a dress shop for medieval stuff. Although Bonnie enjoyed some rather sexy clothes, she wanted to wear a dress of her century for the revival of Legolas.

"Ahh, there's one!" Damon said, pointing to a video store rather suit and games.

Stefan chuckled, "you think she'll find the dress if she looks down there?" He asked skeptically.

"Shut up, I'm hungry, and I'm tired of running in circles, although she must dress in Xena the Warrior or ... I do not know! The cute girl in Star Wars, then it is her problem."

"You're a vampire, you do not get tired," Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I've had enough of shopping with you two, Wifey."

"Damon!" She scolded amused.

"Okay okay, don't bite me!" He said then leaned into his ear, "wildflower ..." he murmured, and she feels goose bumps on erupted all over her body.

"Stop provoking her, Damon!" Stefan growled.

"Why? It's my favorite hobby."

"Damon ..." She stopped and stood in front of him. Bonnie had made considerable efforts not to enable her wolf side during the shopping, she now felt the wolf howl in her as if it was the full moon. Her eyes shone green despite her, it was stronger than she. She wanted him so much, she wanted so much to feel him again.

"No ... I love when you call me beloved ..."

She gasped and put herself in tiptoe then kiss him. Her lips gently touched his, the kiss was soft despite the fire of desire that consumed her body. Damon put both hands on her cheek and kissed her back. He did not know why he did it or even why he liked to provoke her, all he knew was that the kiss of Bonnie was too delicious to spoil. The two did not feel like they were in the middle of a mall, they were not listening to people talk or walk. There was just them and the tender kiss they exchanged.

"Bonnie?" Elena called, she felt a twinge of heart by seeing them kissing. Damon broke the kiss, a bit confused what had happened. He took off his hands of her face and she frown.

"Why do you stop? What-" she saw the look that Damon gave to Elena. She grunted and accelerated to be right in front of her and grabbed her arm with a dead look, Elena screamed. "If you dare interrupt us again, I'll rip out your tongue," she threatened.

"Bonnie, release her now!" Stefan grabbed her arm, she did not let Elena either.

"Brother, get off your hand off Bonnie ... Now." Damon came before Stefan with the same scowl Bonnie had. Elena felt that the situation was going to be critical. She laughed nervously.

"I do not want to bother you ... just-"

"Just what?" Bonnie growled.

"Just I want to go buy that dress and finished the shopping quickly, that's all."

Bonnie laughed darkly, "Bonnie release her arm now," Stefan said while releasing Bonnie's.

"It doesn't matter if you can not choose between two brothers for your own selfish satisfaction. Damon is mine and nobody else's. I hope for your sake, it will be the last time I have to tell you that. "

"Hello, he is not even your husband, I remind you that Legolas is your husband."

"Goodness! Stefan tell her to shut up, or I'll actually kill her," Bonnie smiled at Stefan, "I have already killed suitors of Legolas for much less than that."

Elena put her lips into a thin line while Stefan and Bonnie had a fighting look.

"Okay okay! We are doing shopping, girls are happy, and men give them their credit card. No tongue ripped or killing, we're here to have fun. It's no good to get excited ... We should let go. "

Bonnie dropped Elena's arm, and she caressed her own arms marked with bruises.

"Don't get mad, Madam Bennett," he put his arm around her neck and pulled her further away from the couple. "I certainly do not want the most powerful supernatural enter to a jealous rage before everybody, it could become messy," he chuckled.

"I'm not jealous," she shot him an angry look.

"C'mon I do not like when you look at me like that, you scare me when you do that." He walked with her to the store.

"If something happens between you and her, I will kill her and-"

"Torture me ..." He smiled.

"Yes ... Exactly, Yes," she smiled back.

Bonnie could choose a long-sleeved brown dress that was rather short with a lace bodice front, she even tried it before Damon and Stefan. Elena vanished, telling them that she forgot her phone in the car, but Damon knew that the tension was too palpable between girls. Bonnie has bought several, Stefan did not seem upset as he carried the bags without apparent worries. He was still indebted to Bonnie for saving Elena's life no matter the girls quarrel earlier.

Damon and Stefan were standing in the small fitting room of a Victoria's Secret store, there was a pink sofa in a circle form, two men were sitting on it, and they looked as bored as they.

"Come on Bonnie, we want to see what you chose!" Damon shouted bored, "And to get the hell out of here before transforming me into a pink panther."

"At least they offer us a glass of champagne, that's the good side," Stefan sipped his glass.

"Well, I prefer bourbon. And I'm warning you not to put a hand on her, I will say it for you. She could easily cut your hand off for that."

"What was this kiss between you huh?"

"Chemistry ... Craving ... attraction ... Lust ... The list is long, you want me to continue?"

"Nah I understand that- Wow!" Stefan said, his eyebrows almost touching the base of his hair.

"What?" Damon said turning and he gasped.

Bonnie wore a set support - throat string corresponding to the garter belt in luxurious French lace with leaves with flashes of hot pink silk and satin, it was not the underwear that was perfect but definitively her body. She turned on herself, smiling.

"So? Does it suit me? I really enjoy it ... It's provocative."

"Uh Yeah Yeah It's ... It's a good choice but now go change you."

"That's all?" She pouted, "and the back, how is my butt?" She turned and God! The string did not cover anything, he swallowed hard, "Yeah Yeah good choice! Stefan say something."

"Uh Oh Yeah Yeah good choice, Took a lot of ... That kind of... Underwear."

"Okay," she smiled brightly and went further into the fitting room.

"Holy shit! did you see that?" Damon asked, "I am sure that my long-term memory is altered because of that." Stefan laughed.

"Be careful brother, you'll nosebleed."

* * *

 **lol your reviews are everything, Begolas? Samon? Damn you are amazing, I didn't think of that!**

 **Thanks for your reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

After buying several pairs of underwear, they started heading out of the mall. Bonnie suddenly disappeared from Damon's arms. She accelerated so fast than they have seen nothing.

"Damn it," he whispered.

"What?" Stefan turned around. "Where's Bonnie?"

"I don't fucking know, she just disappeared"

"Well, you'd better find her before she kills someone," Stefan said, and the two brothers eyes' widened.

"Elena." They said simultaneously.

"You should go find Elena. I'll get Bonnie," Damon said, handing Stefan the rest of the bags as he shook his head worriedly. Then he ran back into the lobby, beginning to stalk her distinct odor.

* * *

Bonnie walked alone in the bustling corridors of the mall- she had sensed Elena's smell and she had a sudden urge to bite her. The girl had provoked her; even if she did not want to kill her for Stefan, she was willing to bite her for her affront. She stopped at a door that was marked "Women's bathroom", and was about to push the door when she heard children laughing nearby. She began walking in the opposite direction of the bathroom, toward the laughter.

There was a play area for children, with plenty of colorful balloons, wooden horses, slides and turnstiles, and lots of children playing. She couldn't help but stop and watch them. It was beautiful to see. They seemed so happy, as well as the parents. Bonnie smiled occasionally, looking the childreen, falling and laughing. In her time, children did not play that way. The boys were trained in combat with wooden swords, and daughters followed their mothers to do house chores. There were no areas for games like this one. The children were trained to become adults, not to enjoy their childhood. The show was beautiful and innocent in her eyes. She had almost forgotten her desire to bite Elena's neck.

She found a small seat and sat on it, watching the kids play. She thought of Legolas. They had wanted to conceive a baby; they tried every day. Ayanna had assured her she could bear a child, even if Legolas was a vampire; just that it would take more time and determination. She wanted to have children and raise them with the love of her life. They just needed more time. Then, she thought, if she had had a child when Mikael and Klaus came for her, they would probably have killed her child. That thought made her angry. She just wanted to live her life in peace with Legolas, to live in her wooden house with the love of her life. Ayanna had hidden Bonnie since childhood to prevent Originals from learning about all her power; she had never even known her father. When she met Legolas, she found a family, and she wanted to make a new one with him. She felt a touch of sadness. It was almost painful to see all these children playing in front of her when she wanted so badly have some with Legolas.

"I want to go back to my life... my real life," she sighed sadly.

"Bonnie?" Damon called behind her. "Are you okay?"

A child hit his head on the edge of the slides. He was absolutely lovely. He had curly hair and caramel skin like hers. She smiled softly, imagining him like he was her own. She looked up at Damon, smiling fully, and then nodded.

"We should return to the car, it's already late and we could arrive in the middle of the night."

"Yeah... just a few more minutes. They're so cute." She turned her head back towards the kids. "You have no children?"

"Technically, I'm a vampire. That opportunity was taken from me the day I decided to drink blood to complete my transformation."

"Do you want to have children?"

He frowned. "I just told you I can't. In other words, I shoot blanks!"

She bit her lower lip. "And if I told you that I can give it to you... If I told you I can give you a child."

Damon stayed in silent for a moment, then crouched beside her. "Bonnie-"

She cut him off with a gentle kiss on the lips. "I know, I know. Often it's just stronger than me."

"We need to talk about Legolas." He wanted to change the subject. He wouldn't admit it, but he wanted to have children, he wanted it at a time with Katherine. Now his life was limited to being tormented by his feelings for Elena after the kiss she gave him when he erased the memory of Jeremy after Anna's death. He had erased the desire to form a family because despite himself, it was one of the countless reasons he had a grudge against his brother.

"What do you want to tell me?"

"You're going to wake up an old vampire who has been imprisoned for centuries in a magic stone, forced to relive the most horrific times of his life."

"I... I will help him."

"And if he doesn't want to be helped? Listen, if he and I have so many similarities with him as you say... If I were him, I wouldn't be able to distinguish reality from the dream, and I would turn my emotions off just to stop the pain of seeing you and not being able to know if you are real or not. He would surely have hallucinations and be as ruthless as me before..."

"Having met Elena." She lowered her head. "I saw your gaze toward her just earlier, as if you were sorry for kissing me."

"I..."

"I'll always choose you..."

"It's not just about that. I'm not jealous," he laughed, trying to hide his feelings. "It's a bit complicated."

She smiled sadly. "I understand... But I need to feel loved by you because I love you... I love you so much that sometimes it chokes me and I know that if my wolf side did not fiercely liken you to my mate, I would be broken. I need him, I need Legolas. If love changed you, then it's possible for Legolas to recover from his nightmares... I can help him. "

"That's the problem, Bonnie. I haven't changed, I just pretend it to please Elena. I haven't changed who I am. I don't do good; it's not in me."

"She should love you as you are, with your qualities and defects. Even if you have hurt her, she should not force you to be someone you're not..." Bonnie turned her head to him and looked into his blue eyes, the same eyes that she has long cherished. "I will not let him kill people, Damon. I know it will be difficult for him and that he'll be a real idiot," she laughed. "I know he will make mistakes, but I will be there for him, I will keep him from evil, and if he does bad things I will be there to tell him it's wrong without yet reducing all the love I have for him."

He laughed, "I guess that's marriage."

"Yes... That's marriage." She was smiling.

"Legolas is very lucky to have you," he said sincerely, and she smiled shyly in response. "We should go back."

"Yeah." They rose together, and Damon put his arm around her neck as they walked away.

* * *

After a ride quieter than the first, they finally arrived in New Orleans. They got to a good hotel for the night. Stefan and Elena took a room together, and Damon and Bonnie did the same. Anyway, he knew that Bonnie would find a way to sneak into his bed at night so he found it easier to sleep with her. He secretly prayed that she wouldn't put on any of the sexy lingerie she bought that day. If not, he couldn't keep from touching her, and she was a fucking temptation.

Bonnie went to shower while Damon was sipping a blood bag. Then, he heard groans of pain, and he moved quickly toward the shower.

"Hey, Bonnie?" he called, but received no response. "Hey?" He knew she was there, he could see her silhouette through the glass door. "Bonnie, why don't you answer me?" he asked, opening one of the panes.

Bonnie had her arms around herself, shivering furiously. "T-The water was hot but It b-became icy, and I didn't know how to st-stop it," she said, teeth chattering.

"Damn it! You're freezing!" He almost shouted, closing the tap. He knew that she couldn't know how the shower worked; it was different here than it was at the boarding house. He got her out of the shower quickly, taking a towel and wrapping it around her shoulders, as well as rubbing her arms to help warm her up.

"I'm cold..." She closed her eyes.

"Hey hey, you can't get sick, right?"

"No..." she said weakly. "It was so cold... I was thinking... I don't know, I get lost in my thoughts and the water was the coldest."

"Sorry." He wiped her body down, and she remained quiet while he took care of her. He was gentle in his touch, and when he raised his eyes to her, her heart was racing. He made her wear a bathrobe, "How long did you stay in the icy water? Your face became as white as mine."

She laughed as he attached the hooded bathrobe, then picked her up and carried her in his arms toward the bedroom and put her in the middle of the bed. He took a blood bag and handed it to her. "Drink before you become a true ice cube."

She took the blood bag and emptied it in seconds, then put the empty bag on the table and lay down on the bed.

"Are you fine?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Is it normal that you're so sensitive to the cold?"

"Yes," she laughed, "I was like that before becoming a vampire, and it hasn't changed... It seems even as powerful as I am, I still have weakness. I think I'll sleep a little, I'll need to recover my force to free Legolas' soul." She curled up on one side and fell asleep almost instantly.

He laughed, and undressed to take a shower too. When he finished, he put on his pajama pants and turned off the lights. He lay down beside Bonnie, and arranged the sheets around her sleeping form. He stayed still for a few minutes, not doing anything, and then fell asleep as well.

* * *

 _Damon was standing in a cemetery; he frowned, looking around furiously. A strangely dressed woman approached him._

 _"I suggest you tell me where I am... NOW," he threatened, but she continued to slowly move closer._

 _She had skin the same brown color as Bonnie's, and her hair was a tangle of braids with some tribal beads inside. She was wearing a dress and a leather apron; judging by her outfit, she didn't seem to be from the current century._

 _"What the hell am I doing in a fucking cemetery in the middle of the night?" He asked again. The woman stopped and moved her hands, and some torches kindled. Damon watched the torches burn, frowning. "A witch..."_

 _"I'm Ayanna, Bonnie's mother."_

 _"Thank you for the valuable information, but what the hell am I doing here?"_

 _"Damon, you must understand that you are not the doppelgänger of Legolas by chance. The spirits have chosen you a long time ago to be..._

 _"To be what?" He asked._

 _"Him."_

 _"What the hell are you talking about?"_

 _"You just have to remember... You have to remember who you are."_

 _"Can you be more clear I don't understand one word of what you are saying and it begins to bother me."_

 _"You are there to protect her, Damon. She is the most powerful surnatural being and she will have a big battle near. You must understand that you have to empeach her to listen to him...he is not who he pretend to be. You must protect her. "_

 _He hesitated for a moment. "Bonnie?"_

 _"Yes. She is the perfect match of three species, but she is more fragile than she looks. She needs your help... and your love... or she will die."_

 _"Protect her from who? From who?" He grunted._

 _" The first immortal."_

Damon awoke with a start. He blinked rapidly, rubbing his eyes, and realized he was no longer in the cemetery but in his hotel room. He turned his head to where Bonnie was sleeping, but she was gone. He looked around, but she wasn't anywhere in the hotel room with him, and he swore.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonnie walked into the old cemetery in the middle of the night, having left Damon in the hotel room. It was easy to sneak in Stefan's room and take the stone; her speed was unparalleled, and it helped. She had decided to wake Legolas by herself- even if he want to be there with her, she was afraid for Damon. She was afraid that Legolas would want to kill him. Bonnie was a possessive and territorial lover, but so was Legolas, unless he hid it well. He was dangerous when he wanted to be; she remembered men who insulted or bothered her who would suddenly disappeared without a trace.

Her thoughts focused on Damon. It's true that it was difficult to tell the difference between her own attraction to Damon and the relentless wolf in her continuing to claim him as her own. She knew she was attracted to him as she was attracted to Legolas before she married him. She wanted to protect Damon, and that's why she had to wake Legolas alone.

She had never come to a cemetery before. In the Viking era, they burned their dead. The atmosphere was gloomy, and with her magic she could feel the souls that once occupied the buried bodies. It made her fearful. She set fire to a torch and moved further into the cemetery. She was walking between the graves when she heard a voice. Her eyes widened, and goose bumps appeared all over her body.

It was Legolas' voice.

" _Bonnie_..."

She followed his voice to a grave, which she stopped in front of. There was an 'L' engraved on it, but no other inscription. She put the torch down and raised her hands, reciting incantations. The ground began to shake, and the earth cracked where the coffin of Legolas was buried. She used her magic to extract it out of the earth. The ground cracked, then disintegrated to let the black coffin get out easier. She made it float in the air before placing it on the ground in front of her. She waved a hand, and the lid of the coffin flew into the air and crashed into a tree further away.

She gasped and put a trembling hand to her mouth. "Le- Legolas?" She asked incredulously. She was so pained to see him like that. "My beloved... what they have done to you?" She wanted to cry, but refrained. She slowly approached the coffin and put a hand on his withered cheek. He was dead... his body was dead. She could not keep her tears, and she wept. Legolas' body was completely withered; it was gray and black, and the expression on his face... Bonnie wept seeing him like that, with his open mouth and empty sockets.

"Beloved... I'll help you... It's okay, I'll help you," she said, stroking his cheek. "I'm so sorry... but now I'm here now, I'll save you." She was crying, it broke her heart to see him like that. She wiped her tears and quickly took the stone out of her boot's hollow spot. The Phoenix stone shone red in her hand. She smiled. She knew it was him- there were hundreds of soul in this stone, but she heard him, she heard the soul of Legolas asking her to let him free. She put the stone on Legolas' chest.

She put her hands on his face and recited incantations in Latin. Her eyes rolled up into her head, showing only the whites. The wind rose and thunder rumbled. She continued chanting even though lightning struck the ground dangerously close by. She was repairing his body; it required a lot of magic, and so she drew in the elements of nature. Her linen dress fluttered in the wind, and her bodice supported the movement her chest as she breathed more and more quickly. The magic flowed in and around her, while the body of Legolas slowly came back to life. His torso filled with all the old dried organs; his hair became as resplendent as before; his skin turned to his normal skin color; his eyes formed anew, though his eyelids were closed; his muscles slowly regained shape; blood began to clog his body. Legolas took again a human form by Bonnie's magic. When his body was fully recovered from his desiccation, the Phoenix stone began to emit bubbles inside and shone brighter. Bonnie chanted louder, and as several thunderbolts fell around her, she drew in their power.

"Bonnie?" Legolas murmured.

She broke the trance and fell on the floor, as her magic had drained her severely. She used a lot of magic, and a lot of herself, to bring a dead body to life. She tried to calm her breathing, and she focused her magic.

Legolas opened his eyes slowly. He moved his fingers, which caused horrible crunching noises. The more he moved, the more his body creaked. He stood up, naked. His hair and his body were the same, except he had no scars, but he was the same as in her memories. Nothing had changed, except... maybe his eyes.

"Legolas... beloved?" She asked cautiously, still sitting on the ground, hands flat on the floor. Legolas looked around, ignoring her. The wind had died down, and there was no more thunder rumbling. The cemetery was absolutely quiet, except for the sound of Bonnie's rapid heartbeats. His blue eyes were probing the place, as if he was waiting for something, or someone.

"Beloved?" She repeated, but he looked all around, growling, and then he vamped. Bonnie's eyes widened and she moved toward him. "Dam-... Legolas? It's me, Bonnie." She hesitated to touch him; he seemed to expect some terrible thing to happen. She swallowed hard. "I'm so sorry, my love... I'm sorry for what he did to you. But now we are finally together and I'll help you, beloved? You're not in this prison anymore... you don't have to be afraid."

Legolas looked at her, confused, and regained his normal expression. "I am no longer in hell?"

"No, you're not," she laughed and threw herself into his arms. "Beloved," she said happily. He took her in his arms, frowning, and she smiled gently. Even if she was in her husband's arms, a part of her was not satisfied.

"I'm not in hell..." he murmured.

Bonnie looked up at him tenderly. "No, you are not there, I released you. We can finally be together."

"Bonnie?" He said, stroking her face.

"Yes," she laughed, "Yes, it's me."

"I... I..." He looked again in every sense. "You're Bonnie?"

"Yes... Yes, I'm your wife. I understand you're confused. I'm so sorry for what they did to you. No one will touch you again now that we are together. I will use my magic now, I'm more powerful than any other supernatural being. You have nothing to fear, beloved."

"I understand... We are in love, then..." He said it almost like a question. "I'm finally out. I'm free at last."

Legolas looked at her in a way she did not recognize. His look was vicious, not like that of her husband. She felt strange, and her wolf felt weird, but she ignored this side of her- she was too happy to be with him right now.

"Legolas... are you fine?"

"Yes," he laughed, putting his hands on her cheeks, and she smiled at him. Suddenly, his hands moved down, and he broke her neck. Her body fell to the floor, and he smiled devilishly. "Now I am really fine."

* * *

Damon tracked her scent, following her trail to a cemetery he had already seen. The same cemetery from his dream. He had not talked to Bonnie about his last dream about Legolas and her, so he would not give her false hope and regret it afterward. This whole story was becoming increasingly weird. He thought of the dream with Ayanna; seeing this cemetery that was exactly the same as that his dream, he wondered if everything she said was true.

He moved quickly among the tombs, smelling Bonnie nearby, and he began to run when he saw her body on the floor. He knelt down beside her and cradled her head in one hand.

"Hey, Bonnie? Wake up!" He said, jostling her lightly. "Bonnie, wake up," he repeated. Her heart was beating weakly, but at least she was alive. "Bonnie?"

Slowly, she opened her eyes. "Legolas?"

"No, no, it's Damon. What the hell happened?"

"Legolas... I woke him up."

"What? We said we would do it together! Damn it, why did you do this alone?"

"Legolas... I woke him up," Bonnie repeated.

"Yeah, where is he now?"

She sat up slowly with Damon's help, and then suddenly gasped. "He...he broke my neck!"

"What, you thought he was going to act normally after spending centuries in hell?" Damon said harshly.

She looked away.

"He isn't here. We need to find him before he reduces the city into a mess of blood. Get up, you must find your husband." He helped her get up, but she said nothing.

"You think you can find him?"

"Yes... Follow me," she said, moving out of the cemetery.

* * *

Bonnie moved quickly around the bustling city. It was almost 5 am, but some shops were still open, and even some bars. She stopped in front of a bar called "The Bayou". She paused at the door, Damon behind her.

"He's inside," she said softly, but she didn't move. Damon stepped around her and opened the door.

The scene before them was absolute carnage. Dead bodies were stacked in a corner, blood dripping on the floor and smeared all over the walls and furniture. The smell was horrendous, and though the bodies couldn't have been more than a few hours old there were already flies buzzing around the pile. There had to be twenty of them. There was light music playing in the background, as if there was nothing out of place. Damon tensed, putting himself on alert. Bonnie walked toward the bodies, face expressionless. Damon came to stand beside her and took her hand, which was cold to the touch.

"Bonnie," Damon said quietly, "where is he?"

"Right here!" Legolas said, walking out of the shadows, dressed in all black and perfectly clean. He had no blood on him, as if he was not the perpetrator of the carnage before them. "I was waiting for you, Bonnie," he said, walking toward them.

Bonnie could see that he had undone the braids he had when she woke up him. Damon now understood what it was like to see his doppelgänger, and felt an immense anger.

"So you finished feeding, you sleepyhead?" Damon said, and Legolas smiled. Damon still didn't let go of Bonnie's hand, and oddly she didn't want him to.

"Yes, I was hungry. Can you really blame me?" Legolas grinned. "Can I know why you hold my wife's hand?"

Bonnie gasped and pulled her hand away from Damon. "I..."

"Why did you break her neck?" Damon demanded, cutting Bonnie off.

"Because I wanted to, that's all. Bonnie, could you come here? You know I missed you, right?"

"Yes..."

"Come to me... I really missed you," he said, holding out his hand.

She hesitated a moment, and then walked towards him, Damon grabbed her arm at the last moment; she turned her head toward him, frowning.

"Something is weird with him," Damon said. "I had a dream about your-"

"Wildflower..." Legolas said.

Bonnie quickly turned her head toward Legolas, and she smiled in relief, hearing him call her like that. She moved toward him and took his hand, looking into his blue eyes.

"Do you remember us?"

"Everything, wildflower, you're my wife and I know I love you more than my life," he said softly, and then pulled her toward him to kiss her.

Damon watched them kiss, remembering what Ayanna said.

 _"He is not who he pretends to be... You have to protect her from him... The first immortal."_

Legolas broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. Bonnie put her head on his chest, closing her eyes. She was so relieved.

"Legolas... my beloved," she said lovingly.

Legolas looked up at Damon, and their eyes met.

"Yes, it's me," he said, one corner of his mouth lifting as he smiled.

Damon frowned and clenched his fist. He knew that look. He knew that smile.

He had the same when he lied.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews, Ay Caramba you give such an urge to write faster... Thanks.**

 **C'mon guys, who knows who is the first immortal of TVD?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters**

* * *

Damon, Bonnie and Legolas walked in the streets of New Orleans, as the lights of the day began to shine. The shops began to open and the streets began to fill. Some residents stopped to comment the fire at the bar "Le Bayou" and fire trucks were rolling in the streets at full speed towards said bar. The flames ravaging the bar threatened to spread to other bars nearby, which created a panic in the French Quarter.

Bonnie was in Legolas's arms, he whispered sweet words in her ear and she laughed. They were talking like lovers, as if Legolas had not just emptied a dozen people and burned a full bar with the dead bodies inside. Instead, seeing the two lovers cooing and in love, Damon was at the limit of disgust. Damon was fuming with anger, not that he was jealous but each time he wanted to talk to Bonnie, Legolas hovered beside her with his amused look, the same look he had when he did not give a fuck about someone. Damon finally let it go. He would speak to her in private. Hell, he didn't even know where to start. Tell her that he had dreamed of her mother who actually had betrayed her and tell her that she warned that Legolas was not who he claimed to be? Plus, the story of the first immortal and the fact that it was her protector chosen by the spirits.

"I need a drink," Damon grumbled.

Bonnie turned and smiled at him.

They walked to their hotel and Damon gave the room key to Bonnie. He told them that they would return to Mystic Falls and he gave her 10 minutes for Bonnie to take all her business to meet in the parking lot. The last thing he wanted was to be alone in a room with both of them. He needed to clarify the situation and he need a Bennett witch who is not madly in love with Legolas.

He went to Stefan's room and he knocked several times before Stefan opened the door.

"Damon?" He sighed. "It's 7 am!" He growled. He was shirtless, wearing just trousers open at the fly.

Damon didn't even listen to him and forced his way into the room. He walked to the bed and he could hear water running in the shower. He stopped his movements, taking the time to analyze the condition of the bed.

"Damon, what do you want so early in the morning?"

"Uhm, reassures me, I can sit on the bed right?"

"Why the hell do you want to know?" Stefan slammed the door closed.

"Well, I don't know if you're the kind of cuming inside, outside, on the boobs, in the butt or...on the sheets. I prefer to ask before sitting down on the precious elixir that you just offer to Elena," Damon said, suspiciously looking at the tangled sheets.

Stefan winced in disgust and sighed, "please, just tell me why you're here?"

"Gather your things, we need leave New Orleans."

"What? And Legolas?"

"Legolas, or the thing that's pretending to be Legolas, is currently with Bonnie in my room."

"WHAT?"

"It's a bit complicated and I need to see Lucy so we must quickly return to Mystic Falls."

"Wait, wait, Legolas is awake?"

"Did you understand me, or are you just slow?" Damon asked, annoyed.

"If you took the time to explain the situation to me, I would understand better," Stefan replied.

"Exactly, I don't understand the situation either. I don't know why I had this dream warning me about viking vampire or why I dreamed of being in Legolas' body having some fun with Bonnie. Personally, this story is starting to annoy me and I hate being angry. " He said angrily. "Bonnie woke Legolas but I know it's not him. She's in danger and I have no way to warn her without viking vampire licking her toes to distract her."

Stefan nodded, a little confused by the flood of information, but he saw that Damon was really pissed off and maybe he was upset because he felt totally helpless about the situation.

"Ok ... We need to return to clear everything up. Did she notice something weird about him?"

"Bonnie is quite spontaneous, if she felt something she would have already acted. She kisses and looks at him as if he were the eighth wonder of the world. I mean he looks like me, I should be feeling somewhat flattered but I don't. That annoys me. "

Stefan chuckled, "you're jealous?" He said arranging his stuff.

"I'm not jealous, I'm irritable." Damon says while walking around the room like a caged lion. "Bonnie's mother warned me but what am I supposed to do now? He's older than me by 700 years and she's the most powerful hybrid. She'll kill me if I try anything against him."

Stefan put on a shirt and gathered his toiletries, "what did her mother tell you exactly?"

"She told me I was chosen by the spirits to protect her and... Be someone."

"You've been chosen by the spirits?" Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, brother."

"And to be who?"

"To be him."

"Who?"

"The tooth fairy." Stefan rolled his eyes, "she just said' him' and then she told me that I have to remember, after she warned me, that Bonnie was in danger and I have to protect her from the first immortal. "

Stefan sat on a chair to put on his shoes, "who is the first immortal?"

"Stefan, I'm NOT a fucking library."

Stefan laughed, "What's the plan, then?"

"Go to Mystic Falls, see Lucy, and think of a plan."

"Is it that your plan? Planning to do a plan?"

"You're annoying me," Damon grumbled, still circling the room.

"For God's sake, sit on the bed. You're make me nervous."

Damon stopped his movements and sat on the bed, putting his elbows on his knees.

"It's a big joke ... I'm supposed to be a protector for her? How the hell? Why the hell would I even care? She got what she wanted. She should go and live her life with him as a couple. " He said thoughtfully.

Stefan got up and went to sit next to Damon. He gave him a pat on the back, " if what her mother said is true, then he's not her husband. He'll just play with her feelings and use all her power."

"She's too strong to be fooled."

"Love makes us weak, Damon ... At some points."

"Yeah ..."

Damon and Stefan sat staring into space, looking thoughtful. Suddenly, a shout drew their attention.

"What are you doing here?" Elena cried, clutching her towel tightly.

Damon frowned, "Please! No one cares, go get dressed. We're leaving." Damon said contemptuously before quickly out of the room.

Elena frowned, "what's going on with him?"

"He's worried about Bonnie."

* * *

Damon got down to the reception of the hostel and paid for the stay. Stefan and Elena joined him and they all went to the parking lot. Arriving at the blue Camaro, the three vampires were waiting for the old Viking lovers to come forward.

"Do you think she knows where the parking lot is?" Elena asked and the two brothers turned to her, "what?"

"She's not from this century but she's not an idiot. She knows where I've parked the car, she'll come," Damon said.

"They're they are and ... she's holding someone." Stefan said with a nod toward their direction. Stefan and Elena looked toward Bonnie who was with Legolas, who was walking strangely. As the two approached, the trio could see better. They could tell that Legolas was in terrible condition. He put an arm around Bonnie's neck as she helped him walk. Damon saw the looks that Legolas kept sneaking at Elena and he frowned.

"Hey Stefan, this is my beloved husband... Legolas" she said, smiling. Legolas stared at Elena and she seemed troubled to see a Damon with long hair.

"Hello, Legolas," Stefan said while holding out one of his hands. Legolas hissed in pain before shaking his hand.

"Hi... uhm what is that?" Elena pointed to the piece of wood in Legolas' chest and he smiled at her, "I'm sorry. I'm Elena..."

"Pleased to meet you Amara," he smiled.

"It's Elena," she corrected.

"Yes ... Elena," he stared her anew. "It is a punition." Bonnie saw the looks they shot each other. Stefan and Damon looked at Legolas strangely.

" A punition?" She asked.

"Damon, open the door," Bonnie groaned and he complied. She put Legalos in the car and sat beside him. Stefan came to sit next to them in the back and sat Elena with Damon on the front sit.

Damon sat down on the seat and then turned, "who did this to him?" He asked, smiling. Watching him suffering gave Damon a sick sense of satisfaction.

"Me... he killed twenty innocents. He should pay for it. Now start the car, Damon," Bonnie said with a shrug. Damon smirked and turned to boot the car.

"I had forgotten she was so judgy," said Legolas, the stick was in fact the leg of a table that Bonnie had pushed it in his chest as near to the heart as possible. It caused him unbearable pain. He wanted to remove it but she forced him not to touch it until she told him. "She's killing me."

"Because I love you ..." she said softly, and he turned to her.

"I love you too," he said and kissed her.

Damon watched them kiss through the rearview mirror, Stefan seemed to want to sink into the door and Elena smiled enviously as she watched them. Legolas and Bonnie kissed with such passion and enthusiasm that, for a moment, Damon began to doubt.

 _Maybe he's Legolas after all ... Not a freaking first immortal._

Legolas broke the kiss slowly and looked at Damon through the rearview mirror. Their blue eyes meet anew and Legolas smiled mischievously.

"I think it's time to start the car instead of thinking about inappropriate things. Don't you think, Damon?"

Damon's eyes narrowed.

"Stop looking at him like that Damon and start the car!" Bonnie said amused. The two men fought with eyes.

 _You can read my thoughts._

Damon saw the corner of the mouth of Legolas pull up in a smirk.

 _Son of the bitch._

"Bonnie, did you still have the Phoenix stone?" Damon asked.

"Yes ... Why?"

"Because you've released the wrong prisoner."

"The wrong prisoner?"

"Yes, this man is not Legolas."

Bonnie's eyes were burning with fire and she tore the wooden stake out of Legolas' chest and he moaned in pain.

"I warn you, stop saying such nonsense. He's Legolas and I want you to start the car." She said moving the stake while speaking.

"He's not Legolas! Open your eyes! He can read your mind and that's how he manipulates you!" he shouted tapping on the steering wheel and Elena gasped. "Bonnie, your mother's warned me that he's not who he claimed to be and- "

"My mother?"

"Yes! I have dreamed about her and she told me some interesting things. He is not your husband; I don't know, yet, why but I am sure he's not him."

"Wait, you've dreamed about Ayanna?"

Legolas wanted to talk but she raised a hand to stop him.

"Yes... It's a bit weird but it's the truth."

" I... I don't believe it. She's the one who made all these spells. She helped the Originals kill him. why would she appear in your dream?" she demands.

"I DON'T KNOW," he yelled.

"THEN STOP! STOP LYING... SHE WOULD NEVER APPEAR TO YOU," she cried. Thinking of her mother broke her heart.

"Why I would lie? I have no reason to lie, I feel nothing for you."

Bonnie's face went from anger to disappointment in a split second. She cursed herself for betraying so much of her emotions. Her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest.

"I ... I know that... My true husband is here now; you can continue to live your miserable life waiting for Elena or Katherine. You've declared your feelings for them already," She said harshly.

He grew angry, "You know what? You're fucking stubborn, Madam Bennett. Even if the truth is right in front of your eyes."

"Stop now," she ordered.

Stefan moved his head to tell Damon to stop.

"Listen-" Damon began.

"Start this thing or I'll kill you myself." Legolas threatened. Damon looked at him a few seconds before sighing and turned to start the car. The two men looked each other through the rearview mirror.

 _I will bring you back in this stone_

"I would like to see you try," said Legolas, smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters**

* * *

Bonnie slept for hours. She was very tired after the powerful spells she has done to bring Legolas to life. Damon had turned on the radio to compensate for the dead silence in the car. Nobody wanted to be there but they were all trapped, forced to cross the state in Damon's car.

Stefan and Elena were sending text messages each other so they would not have to speak and wake Bonnie. Damon was concentrating on the road, frowning. He repeated the images of his dream with Ayanna so Legolas could recite them by heart. Indeed, Legolas read the thoughts of Damon, but also those of Stefan and Elena. His powers were innumerable, more than just a vampire... because he was not Legolas, he was Silas.

Reading Bonnie's thoughts was not easy. She erected very strong mental barriers, so strong that he was struggling to collect memories of Legolas and Bonnie's life. He could however receive some garish thoughts, like the awakened Bonnie literally screaming in her head, "It's me Bonnie and I love you." It was easy enough to pass for a lover with her. He felt her love for him, he could read some thoughts full of affection that escaped her mental barriers. And what most surprised him were the echoes of a name in particular... Damon.

The history of Silas was also a love story, a sad love story that led him to create the immortality spell. At that time, Silas was not a vampire or a werewolf, but a warlock. He had no exceptional physical strength or a vampire's speed but he had the ability to control who he wanted and get into their head to make him do what he wanted.

Silas was a Psychic. He had the gift of telepathy by reading thoughts. His eyes flickered between Stefan and Elena. Their thoughts amused him. Elena had mixed feelings for both brothers, and the brothers clearly had feelings for Elena, but Damon's feelings toward Bonnie were still mixed. Silas chuckled occasionally reading Damon's thoughts that vainly tried to hide his feelings.

Silas had perceived the powerful aura of Bonnie when she awoke him and it was out of the question to let go of this chance to use her. She was perfect for him, he did not even have to project astrally in a person she loved, as her soul was in the body of her husband. It was a godsend, an opportunity that he quickly took.

In addition to these powers, Silas was more powerful than an Original like Klaus. The fate created by Ayanna was the perfect spell, the spell had made him immortal and nothing could kill him. Silas smiled. He smiled because everything seemed perfect for his awakening, even if the mother of Bonnie tried to prevent Damon, it was absolutely useless.

Silas was not afraid of Damon, he had read in his mind. He had already labeled him as a selfish vampire, bonded, impulsive, jealous, completely unable to make good decisions even when he was trying hard and he was in love with the girlfriend of his brother... and he even had feelings for Bonnie that he forced to be enclosed in a small box in his head. The worst was that he could not remember his old life. It amused him to think he could very easily make him regain his memories of his old life right now if he wanted. Damon could remember having been Legolas... but it would be detrimental for him. Silas would have liked to see, just for fun, how Bonnie would react learning that Legolas and Damon were in fact the same person.

Damon went out of his reverie when Elena asked him to stop at the service station, so he did. Stefan got out with her to accompany her, as if Elena was unable to pee right without holding his hand. Damon, Bonnie and Silas stayed in the car waiting for them. Bonnie was asleep on the thighs of Silas whom had her husband's appearance, while Silas watched cars roll down the highway like a cat watches a wool pincushion. Damon emptied a blood bag looking at Silas through the mirror.

"Hey, viking vampire?" he called and Legolas turned his head towards him. Their resemblance was incredible, it was like looking himself in the mirror. "So what do you want from her? You're just going away to live your life immortal elsewhere or you want to stay in Mystic Falls? I advise you not to stay in Mystic Falls, it's inclined to disasters. "

"I'll stay with the woman I love... Bonnie," Silas answered by pressing the B of her name. Damon rolled his eyes and put the emptied blood bag on Stefan's seat.

"I know you know I know you're not Legolas, Bonnie is asleep so stop your acting for a second."

"I am Legolas."

"And I am Britney Spears and I'm currently on tour in Europe. Cut the fucking shit and tell me want you want." Damon said with annoyance.

Silas looked down on the powerful woman sleeping on his thighs, she was beautiful and seemed appeased. Even if he had trouble reading her thoughts, he could feel that she was not tortured.

"I want to be with the woman I love, we have been separated too long... it is time she and I finally be together."

"Uhn?" He narrowed his eyes in incomprehension.

"Nothing obliges me to tell you what I want," he said coldly.

"Bonnie will kill you when she knows you have played with her and I will be sitting in the first bank to see this."

Silas smiled, "Do you know what? I think I know what I want."

 _Bonnie woke up all of sudden, and sat quietly yawning._

 _"What are you talking about?" she asked softly._

 _"Nothing, my love," Silas said, looking at Damon. Bonnie straightened her hair when Silas slowly approached her and he put a hand under the skirt of her dress and kissed her hard. Bonnie moaned into the kiss and her hands found themselves in his hair._

 _Damon was petrified, something prevented him from moving. He could only watch what they were doing through the rearview mirror._

 _Silas broke the kiss, Bonnie was hungry for it and it showed in her eyes. Her canines grew and she was breathing rapidly._

 _"I missed you so much Bonnie, I want you right here and right now," he cooed, lips on hers. Bonnie hesitated and nodded. He continued to kiss under Damon's eyes, full of anger. Silas dipped two fingers into her pussy and she moaned loudly._

 _"Look how wet, you are..." he cooed into her ear. "I need you now, Bonnie."_

 _She bit her lower lip until blood came and nodded, "Come and make love to me." Bonnie lay on her back and spread her legs slightly._

 _Silas went to sleep on her, and then began to kiss her. Damon followed each of his movements helplessly. When Silas had finished unbuttoning his trousers, he took a last look at Damon before sinking into her. Bonnie gasped and suffocated, closing her eyes._

Damon blinked several times, his fingers began to break the wheel. He turned and saw that Silas was gently stroking Bonnie's hair while she was still asleep. Damon grumbled. Silas had manipulated his mind, none of this had really happened, but the immeasurable rage devoured him. In seconds he vamped and jumped on Silas.

Bonnie woke up all of sudden to see Damon strangling Legolas, grinning. She gasped seeing Damon's vampiric face, full of anger.

"Damon? What are you doing?"

"Son of a bitch!" he grunted, his grip tightening around Silas's neck. His throat writhed which showed the skin from the neck. He should defend himself, but Silas only laughed.

"Damon, stop it now," she said, but he did not want to. He would not allow this man to use her body as in this vision, this deeply revolted him and he wanted Silas to pay.

"HE IS NOT LEGOLAS."

Bonnie sighed and put a hand on his arm, watching him with her bright green eyes. "I do not want to force you, I hate to do this. Please calm down... calm down, Damon," she said softly. Damon turned his head toward her and looked at her like she was crazy. He looked anew Silas clearly taunting him and let him go. Damon sat on the driver's seat while smoking anger.

"Damon?"

He did not answer, he was seething, ready to explode. For some reason he did not understand, Bonnie getting... by another man made him angrier. He hit the steering wheel and the car began to honk.

"Damon!" she screamed, and he stopped hitting the steering wheel that was now distorted by the blows. "Get out, we need to talk."

Damon threw a last glance in the mirror and got out of the car, slamming the door. Bonnie shuddered and swallowed hard. See him like that, it was like seeing her husband angry. And she had a desire to appease him, soothe him, while her husband was supposed to be the man sitting next to her.

"Legolas... I'll go talk to him..." she said softly to Silas.

"I wait for you here," he smiled, and she kissed him lightly.

Bonnie got out of the car and walked to Damon standing in front of the gas station. He was leaning on the wall, hands in pockets and looking lost. She found him unquestionably, absolutely beautiful.

"Damon... what is wrong with you? You're acting in a weird way and I do not understand."

"Neither do I."

"Why do you think so much that he is not Legolas?"

"Because he is not him," he got in front of her, "that man over there is too powerful to be a simple vampire and you refuse to see it. He is dangerous and I feel that he is preparing something very vile. I do not know, maybe he manipulates your mind or you see wings behind his back but you need to open your eyes now. "

"Nobody can manipulate my mind, I am too strong for that."

"THEN WHY THE HELL YOU NOT SEE THAT THIS IS NOT HIM?"

"BECAUSE HE KNOWS ME," she shouted. "He knows me... if it's not him then why did his soul call me? Me. If this is not Legolas then who is it?"

"I do not know yet, but you should absolutely not trust him. Your mother told me that he is the first immortal, she told me to protect you," he laughed without humor, "she told me that the spirits have chosen me to be him, and I have to remember my past. "

"She must think you're Legolas."

Damon grimaced.

"When he and I were married ... Ayanna told me that Legolas was my soul mate and he had been chosen by the spirits to protect me. Even if he was a vampire, she told me that she was happy that I married him. Tell me Damon Salvatore, do you think you're him?"

"No... I mean I can not be a Viking vampire, I was not born in this era. But the fact is, I dreamed of us..."

"Of us?"

"I mean your life with him, I felt being him. I felt when he kissed you, touched you... made love to you," he said, confused.

She slowly licked her lower lip, "What are you talking about?"

"It's complicated... I feel things I do not understand and with that unknown entity in my car, everything became complicated."

"He is Legolas," she scolded.

"HE IS NOT LEGOLAS"

"Then tell me, tell me where is my husband?"

"Maybe he is just in front of you," he took a step forward. Their faces were a few inches apart. Damon could feel her hot breath.

"If you are my husband, tell me about our first time. Tell me how and where we did this, tell me the exact details of that night. I really want to hear you tell me about that night."

Damon was silent for several seconds, staring into her eyes. She sighed, seeing the confusion in his eyes. She lowered her head and bit her lower lip and looked up.

"My husband was my first, we did it in a barn... one night when it was snowing outside. Legolas and I were stuck because of snowfall and that night," she smiled, "that night was magical, I knew that it was with him that I wanted to spend my life. I bonded to him and I bit him like mine. He was gentle and attentive. I still remember how he stopped to remove the strands of hay in my hair." She laughed, "You don't remember me, our marriage, our first time just because you're not him and I finally found my husband. "

"Bonnie-"

"Don't you dare to pretend to be him, don't accuse him of not being my husband, just stop. The only person here who is playing with my feelings is you." Before he could answer, she was already gone.

* * *

 **Reviews**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters**

* * *

The rest of the trip went calmly. Damon didn't try to attempt something, he knew it would not change the situation. He wanted to find a solution and that's why he needed to see Lucy.

Damon noticed the looks Silas threw to Elena. He looked at her the same way that he did when he craved her. Damon could see the desire and attraction in the eyes of Silas. Apparently he had something for Elena and tried to hide it but Damon knew it well. The two men were like perfect twins, Damon noticed his game since he was himself a master at this. The furtive glances, the blast shattered when she looked Stefan lovingly, the sexual thoughts when she spoke to him, the desire to be with her when he saw them together. Damon knew it all. And it seemed strange that Silas did the same to hide the impact that Elena had on him. It added more and more mystery.

Arriving in Mystic Falls, Damon let Bonnie and Silas go to the boarding house before running off to the house for Lucy. Stefan and Elena were with him, both curious about what happened with the powerful hybrid. Damon rolled quickly up to Lucy's house. He parked in front of her house and the three acolytes came down from the car. Damon knocked several times on Lucy's door before she opened it.

"What?" Lucy asked before having seen Damon's face.

"Hi witchy Luce, we need you," Damon whispered.

It was 11 pm and she was tired as hell. She rolled her eyes and was about to close the door when Elena protested.

"Lucy we really need you, it's important," she said softly as she entered the house. She took Lucy's arm and made a sad face.

"Lena, it can wait until tomorrow. I'm tired and I know you will ask me to do a spell or something that will make me even more tired. I am not in the mood today. Caroline replaced you for cheerleading and she exhausted the whole team all day," Lucy said passing her hands through her long tye dyed hair.

"Please, just a little spell," Elena pouted.

"What spell?"

"Summon Bonnie's dead mother, who happens to be one of the most powerful witches," Damon said.

"What?" Lucy almost screamed and Damon smiled.

"Yes, will you leave us on the porch or will you invite us in?" Damon said. Stefan remained standing at the stairs of the porch with his arms folded.

"Guys ... I'm tired ..." Lucy sighed.

Damon approached the invisible barrier, "I don't ask you to do it for Elena but for Bonnie. She is in danger and I have no way to protect her. Listen, we need to talk to her mother, she told me incomprehensible things and I have to know what's going on. I need your help, she need your help... now. " He said seriously.

Lucy looked at him, shocked. Damon had never made such a speech for a person someone other than Elena. She opened the door wider.

"Come in," she said, and Damon went into the house.

"Good evening, Lucy," Stefan said, entering too, and she smiled. When everyone was inside, she closed the door and went to join them in the living room.

"Where is Paul?" Elena asked, sitting on the couch.

"He's on a business trip, he will return within a month," she said, sitting beside her.

"Ooh, it seems our time for everyday sleepovers has finally come," Elena said moving her shoulders and Lucy laughed. The boys did not understand her conversation, they just watched them until Damon get bored.

"The spell!" Damon yelled, before the girls start talking about global warming. The girls stopped laughing and they turned to the dark, hot brothers before them.

"So you want me to invoke the spirit of Bonnie's mother to talk to her?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm tired of talking about it, maybe I should record my voice and play it every time someone asks me that question," he said, annoyed. "Bonnie has placed the wrong soul in the body of Legolas and now this son of a bitch poses as her husband, and the worst is that she does not want to face the truth."

"He is preparing something," Stefan added, "I noticed the looks he gave to Elena. All this does not bode well."

"Oh Lord," she sighed, "no men want to have sex with Elena!"

"Lucy," Elena laughed.

"What? It's true! I am a lesbian and I don't want to have sex with you either."

"It would be weird if it was the case," Stefan said.

"Girls, girls... Stefan, you are included... we don't have time for that. I need to talk to her mother now."

She nodded. "Okay, I just need some things and..." Lucy thought for a minute, "and something that belongs to Bonnie." Damon went out and within seconds he was standing in front of them again, but this time he was holding a lock of hair from Bonnie. She spent hours in his car, he knew he would find something like this on the back seat.

"A lock of hair. Is it enough?"

"Yes, it is," she stood up. "You better talk to her quickly, I'm not strong enough to materialize her spirit for too long. You will have a window of only a few seconds."

"I'll try to make her talk quickly."

"You better."

He sighed, "I know."

* * *

Lucy had spent the last minutes drawing a perfect pentagram on the floor of the living room. She had put the candles around it and recited incantations to light them. When the piece was prepared, she took the grimoire and a wooden bowl and came to kneel in front of the pentagram. Elena, Stefan and Damon were still standing in the room without speaking. She looked very concentrated in what she was doing and Damon followed each of her movements. She put Bonnie's lock of hair in the bowl with a few different herbs and set fire to it. Once the smoke mixture floating in the air entered into the pentagram, smoke encompassed the space inside. Lucy began to read incantations from the grimoire. The smoke became thicker inside the pentagram the more she sang. Eyes closed, heartbeat rapid, Lucy drew from these powers to summon Ayanna. Suddenly flames shot out of the candles and then calmed down.

The smoke cleared in the pentagram to reveal Ayanna. Damon stepped forward with his fists clenched. She was dressed in the same way as in his dream. Maybe it was how she died. Her hands were clasped in front and she watched them. The similarities with the face of Bonnie were amazing, they had the same face shape, the same nose, the same heart shaped lips. It was only her eyes that differentiated them. Bonnie had a feline look while Ayanna had a soft look.

"Hi Mommy Bennett, I need some answers."

Lucy repeated incantations to keep the connection with the other side but her strengths were beginning to empty.

"Ask me what you want, I will answer you." She said, laying eyes on the couple behind him. She smiled slightly and put her eyes back on Damon.

"Who is in the body of Legolas and what does he want?"

"It's complicated..."

"Make it simple and short if possible, Lucy does not have long."

Ayanna sighed, "The man that is in your body is Silas. This is the first immortal. After he betrayed who loved him, Qetsiyah, she fossilized him to get revenge. His body and soul were imprisoned for centuries. But when Esther created the Phoenix Stone, she sought help from Qetsiyah. She agreed to the condition that the soul of Silas would also be trapped inside. "

Lucy coughed but continued to repeat incantations. Elena ran toward her and knelt beside her and stroked her back.

"Silas is powerful and manipulative. He can not handle Bonnie's mind but can use her feelings for his purpose. I told you the last time you have to remember who you are. It is crucial that you remember who you are, without that she will always deny the truth."

"What does he want exactly?"

"He wants to find his body and get his old lover back to life, Amara. He wants to destroy the other side, Damon. It will reverse the balance of nature. The other side is where all the supernatural beings go to die. If he managed to destroy the other side, the dead will literally walk in our world and there will be chaos. "

Elena put a hand on her mouth, shocked by these revelations.

"How do we kill him?"

"He transformed your body and he is immortal again. Go to the grave of Silas, find the remedy against immortality and give it to him before everything is too late. Everyone is in danger, now."

"Wait... a cure?"

She shook her head. Blood flowed on Lucy's lip, she was bleeding profusely from the nose.

"You need to listen carefully, you have to kill him before it is too late or she will die. Your wife will die."

Damon frowned, "I will kill him." He said seriously, "Not because you think I am a dead Viking vampire, but because I killed too many supernatural beings in my life to wait quietly until they all come to take revenge on me."

"Such a loss..." she said before disappearing. Lucy fainted and collapsed to the ground.

"Damon, she thinks you're Legolas..." Stefan said, confused.

"I think it would be a good idea that Bonnie starts to think so, too," he said, smiling.

* * *

Elena slept with Lucy and Stefan stayed with her just in case Silas came after her for some reason. Lucy could not find information about the tomb of Silas even with all the grimoire she had. This information was too old, he had to find someone older to know where his tomb was. Damon thought directly to Klaus. Then he drove to the boarding house. He ran to the basement to find an empty cell.

Damon hit the wall out of anger and walked to the living room where he heard Bonnie's heartbeats.

"Where is Klaus?" he cried in the hallway, before even entering the living room. He saw Bonnie sitting in front of the fireplace, knees bent with her arms around her knees. Her hair flowed down her back in a long braid. When she turned her head toward him, she smiled.

"Good evening..." she said gently.

"Good evening..." he calmed down, "why are you here alone?"

She turned her head toward the fire crackling, "I thought about what I should do now that have him back. It's quite difficult to decide, I do not feel comfortable in this century. Everything is too noisy. "

Damon approached her as she spoke, "Maybe you should talk about it with the person with whom you plan to spend your eternity? Where is the Viking vampire? Uh, yeah I almost forgot, where the hell is Klaus?"

"Legolas went to the waterfall and I don't know where Klaus is. The cell was empty the last time I went to check."

He sighed in anger, "God Damn! Bonnie, do you really believe him when he said he went to the waterfall? Maybe he is with Klaus or with any other serious killer," he almost shouted.

"Klaus will not try to take Elena if that's what you're worried about. He's too scared of me. He must be away at the moment but I'll find him easily, he's not a problem. I would not let him frolic long after what he did to Legolas. "

"I don't care about Elena ... for some reason I'm worried about you, Madam Bennett," he said, going to the bar.

"Why?" She got up and followed him.

"Because..." he opened the bottle of bourbon and thought for a few seconds, "because I am Legolas and the other man with his hippie cut is an impostor." He took two glass and poured the alcoholic liquid in them.

"You're Legolas?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, I am the lucky one!" He handed her the glass of Bourbon, she took it and drank it.

"Why are you so sure all of a sudden?" She swallowed the bourbon and winced at the taste before coughing. "Oh Lord, it's horrible."

He laughed, "I'm sure because I learned some interesting news about the impostor that might interest you. I'll go see Lucy tomorrow in the High School of Mystic Falls, you can come with me, if you want to know the truth. "

"What is a High School?"

"A place of prediction and depravity," he smiled. She crossed her arms, rolling her eyes, "okay, it is a place where small brats learn things that are completely unnecessary and lose their virginity."

She laughed, "I want to see what it looks like."

"You'll see... tomorrow."

Bonnie nodded. She came closer to him and kissed him gently on the lips. She broke the kiss and looked at him with her eyes shining with a thousand lights.

"So what should I call you now? Legolas or Damon?"

"Um, Demolas," he said, mesmerized, and she laughed, then gave him one last kiss.

"Goodnight Demolas," she laughed before accelerating out of the room.

Damon took another sip of bourbon and frowned, "Demolas?" he said to himself, "This girl makes me really silly," he laughed at himself.

* * *

 **Reviews**


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Damon woke up hungover. He took a quick shower and dressed with his dark clothes as habitude. Today, Bonnie would finally know the truth. At least she will believe Lucy who is a witch like her, and they will think of a plan to find the grave of Silas. He went down the stairs whistling at the beautiful day ahead, but frowned when he saw Silas in the kitchen drinking a cup of blood.

"If you could choke on that and die, I'll literally jump for joy," he passed before him to take the blood in the fridge.

"Good morning twin!" Silas laughed, his mouth full of blood.

Damon grimaced and put the blood in a cup and put it in the microwave. While the cup was warming, Damon tapped his fingers on the kitchen island.

"Where is Bonnie?" Damon asked.

Silas smiled, "I don't mind my wife, we are a very liberated couple. If it helps you she told me she was going to a certain Lucy." He said nonchalantly, "She is not an easy girl, Legolas. You have to teach me how to control her. Anyway, with time she will eventually obey me like the little dog she is."

Damon ground his jaw, the noise of the microwave removed him of his murderous thoughts.

"Your thoughts are... funny. Are you jealous? Ooh, did I piss you off? Sorry, but not sorry," he laughed.

"Stop your games, Legolas. Even if you look like me, you're a pale imitation of what I am."

"But if I think YOU are my doppelgänger therefore you are MY pale imitation," he said, amused, and Damon growled. Silas laughed at his reaction. Damon took the hot cup and drank greedily without breaking eye contact with Silas. A deep battle was going on between the two perfectly identical Vampires. "You don't even know you are Legolas don't you? Poor Bonnie."

"Goooo fuck yourself, Silas, you ass."

"Um, vulgar!" Silas chuckled then put the empty cup on the kitchen island, "It was funny to read your mind, but I have things to do. See you soon dear Legolas."

Damon resisted the urge to crush the cup on the head of Silas as he spoke. This vampire was insufferably arrogant, more than he was himself. It was ridiculous, but at least the Scooby-Doo gang had the element of surprise.

He drove to Mystic Falls High School. A quick call to Stefan and he knew where Bonnie was. Apparently she went to see Lucy at her house to see what she knows and Lucy had told her everything. Starting from the convening to the revelation of Ayanna about Silas holding the body of her husband. Stefan told Damon that she remained silent and had just asked to go see the high school. Damon almost swerved at the news. He hoped that if Bonnie refused to believe him she would believe at least in Lucy.

Damon parked his blue Camaro and he got out of the car. He was heading to the football field as Stefan told him that Bonnie was there. Damon went through the stands. He saw Stefan sitting off in the third row and he vamped accelerated toward him.

"Hello brother."

"Damon." He kept his eyes on Elena.

"Wait a minute... is that... Bonnie?" Damon's eyes narrowed. Bonnie was dressed in a red cheerleader outfit and did a complicated sequence of jumps under the gaze of the other team members. Her skirt was furiously short, it highlighted her thighs, the red jacket was tight on her and it gave her luscious breasts. Her long curly hair was caught in a high tight bun tied in a red ribbon with a knot. "You are kidding me right now," he whispered.

She had heard him, Bonnie smiled and began to run. She did a jump then a triple somersault and a toetouch then landed, feet together.

"Go Timberwolves," she shouted. The girls applauded for her achievement, Bonnie laughed enthusiastically.

"Damon, your eyes will soon fall out of their sockets," Stefan laughed.

"When did she learn that?" He sat.

"We have a few minutes, look-" Stefan pointed with his finger toward Tyler who was sitting on the ground openly ogling Bonnie. Damon could imagine the smoke coming out of Caroline's ears, she looked so angry. "I think there is a storm in the air." He was laughing.

Bonnie moved to the rhythm of music and her skirt swayed, suggesting the swell of her butt. "Geez, the one who created these outfits was either a pervert or a genius," he said, focused on Bonnie.

Lucy appeared and Bonnie went out of the team's ranks and walked toward the locker room. Stefan turned his head. Damon was already gone.

* * *

Damon entered the girls' locker room, well he didn't give a fuck if anyone saw him. He found Bonnie stretching her leg on a locker.

"Viking cheerleader," he smiled.

Bonnie lowered her leg and smiled brightly, "Lucy gave me a cheerleading uniform, does it suit me?" She turned around, smiling like an angel. Damon seemed to have a wet dream so he was excited right now.

He swallowed hard, "Um yeah... I have to say you're surprisingly naughty."

She laughed, "Well, I wore it to please someone. Caroline told me that men like cheerleaders."

"Who's the lucky guy?" He moved closer.

"My husband..." she approached him.

"Do you think he would even notice it?" They were face to face.

"I am pretty sure," she licked her lower lip. Her green eyes tamed his.

"Always confident, I see."

"Sadly yes... I know my man. He is also more perverted than me, he likes to do dirty and rude things to me but sometimes he likes me when I am cute. He loves me... I am his phantasm and I will remain his phantasm." Bonnie hung her head over the hump in his trousers, "You always get hard so easily... Legolas." She stood on her tiptoes and pecked his lips. He was petrified and didn't know what would be the most thoughtful response. She stopped her kisses and walked around, he turned to look at her wiggle.

"Lucy said you are Legolas, I still don't believe her. My mother locked me in this coffin and has dissociated the soul and the body of my husband. I need more evidence..." she turned around, "she doesn't know how it's possible but... she said you don't remember your past so let's give you a test... find me." She smiled mischievously and sped out of the room.

"Tsk, Tsk, Madam Bennett," he laughed then also accelerated. He followed her peculiar floral smell in the crowded hallways of the school. He even shoved Elena without noticing it. Damon wanted to find Bonnie, he had to find her. He stopped in front of a classroom and opened it. He entered and closed the door behind him. "Madam Bennett?" The classroom was empty of students. Just empty seats.

The beautiful hybrid appeared behind him, put her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back.

"I love you..." she sighed. Then she accelerated to a window and looked thoughtfully through it.

"Did she tell you about Silas? We need to stop him."

She turned and stared the apparent bump in his pants. Damon resisted the urge to put a hand there to hide it.

"Don't stare at it like that... the situation is serious and you look at me as if you want to suck the life out of my dick."

She vamped, "But... I want to suck your dick, beloved."

"Bonnie-" he yelped. She began to touch herself.

"Do you actually like this sort of thing?" She passed her hands on her sensual cheerleader dress, she caressed herself by fixing Damon.

"She is a fucking devil," he thought.

"I'm so excited to see you like that ... I am feeling horny Damon." She turned her hair with her fingers while her other hand was in her skirt. His cock continued to swell in his pants. "I am sorry Mister Salvatore, if you like... I could help you a little," she said seductively. Bonnie put her fingers on her white panties and lowered them gently by making them slide down on her toned legs. She lifted her feet to let it pass and threw her panties off.

"That's crazy! What the hell are you thinking?" he whispered.

"Mmm, I want you to dirty me. You know, do dirty things with my pussy." She walked towards him swaying her hips. "Don't you want to lick my pussy, Damon?"

"What? No," he said quickly, and she bit her lower lip.

"Are you sure?"

"Um... yeah," Damon lied, right now he wanted to lick the sweat running down her navel, he wanted to lick every part of her body and bite her to mark her body as his territory. Damon was struggling against himself not to tear off this little cheerleader outfit and fuck her on one of these tables.

"You are lying, Legolas," she said, putting her hands on him, "why are you lying to yourself? Admit you want to fuck me right now."

"No way."

She smiled and knelt in bed before him and began to play with the bump of his pants.

"WOAH WOAH HOLD A SEX- A SECOND!" he cried, taking her hands off and forcing her to stand up.

"Don't make me tie you hands behind your back... beloved," she threatened, and he dropped her hands. She knelt again and lowered his pants.

"Someone could come in here Bonnie," he licked his lips.

"I don't care, I want you to fill my mouth up," she took out his dick and sucked the tip. Damon groaned audibly.

"Oh, Mama!" he groaned. Bonnie took his cock in her mouth, her tongue swirling around the tip, tasting his precum. Then she put all his dick in her mouth. He closed his eyes and his hand found the way to her bun. He grabbed her head and guided her head going, "God Damn!"

Bonnie swallowed his dick, massaging his balls. Damon was falling in love. She sucked his balls by massaging his penis.

"Fuck Bon Bon, you are pretty good," he looked down at her. "But I'll come if you continue to do this for me."

"So let it out," she moaned, "cum inside my mouth. Cum in the mouth of your wife, Legolas."

Damon closed his eyes again, Bonnie took his dick in her mouth again and Damon could see the gates of paradise while riding on his orgasm. He exploded in Bonnie's mouth and she swallowed every drop of his sperm. While he was still cumming, she took the dick out of her mouth and some cum landed on her face. She used her fingers and her tongue to clean it up.

Bonnie cleaned his cock and gently put it into his underwear then closed his pants. She put the soft kisses on his belly, rising gently. When she was up, she put her arms around his waist.

"Did you like it?"

"Uh?"

She laughed and put her head on his chest. "I can not accept that you are Legolas because he loves me... and I want you to love me too."


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters**

* * *

Tyler hesitated to approach them. Bonnie was leaning against a locker whilst Damon had his hand resting against a rack on the left. They were very cozy with one another. They spoke, smiled and laughed. They was an air about them that screamed love and yet all Tyler wanted to do was to get rid of Damon to have Bonnie for himself. She was so beautiful, brilliant, strong and compassionate. He wanted to be the object of her attention. He wanted to serve her, touch her and kiss her. The feeling was something he wasn't used to. It was more than feeling, it was a hopeless desire to have Bonnie.

He continued to watch them remotely from a distance. He would have traded his claws for the super hearing that vampires have, he wanted to know what they were talking about. He could see her lips moving harmoniously and Damon listened to attentively to every work she said. Tyler was jealous and he did not understand why, not completely.

* * *

"So you mean I'm an exhibitionist?"

She laughed, harder then she meant to "In some ways. I think that's why you built me this house in the woods. You wanted to make love to me everywhere, even outside... all dressed... in the middle of the night... under a storm," She laughed some more and Damon chuckled along with her.

"Legolas was a pervert,"

"Like you are..."

Damon and Bonnie looked at each other intensively. The images of what she had done to him just minutes earlier were blinking in his head. She knew the effect she had on him and she was playing with it. She smiled brightly and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. They embraced after their kiss; no one was really paying them much attention. She was a cheerleader and he was a hot guy from the outside. Bonnie was gentle, Damon placed a hand on her back and pressed her hard against the lockers. They made a loud clanging noise from the impact but the sound was lost. It was break time and the halls were empty, there was no one to hear them or see them. Damon broke away from the kiss, panting slightly; he looked at her into her bright green eyes that shone brightly.

"Did I tell you how sexy you are?"

"Yes, after you came in my mouth." She told him and the dark veins around Damon's eyes become apparent.

"Stop teasing me."

"I love this," She said and stroked his face where his dark veins were noticeable, slowly his face went back to normal "I love you," She told him.

"Uhm Bonnie… we have to stop Silas. He is too dangerous and your mother warned us, she said you might die," He told her seriously but she just smiled at him.

"You're worrying about me?"

"Well, technically, I'm your husband and as your husband it is my duty," He answered "The other is an imposter." He added.

She bit her lower lip and looked him in the eyes "Damon, you told me you're my husband and my inner wolf oddly believes you. In fact my wolf side has always felt uncomfortable in the presence of this man you call 'imposter' but I… it's hard to stay locked in this idea that you're my husband when you don't even consider yourself my husband," She sighed "It hurts me. I love my husband so much. When I'm with him I feel like I am with Legolas and when I'm with you I feel like I'm with Legolas as well except that, well with you… I feel at home." She sighed again and put her hands over her face "Damon, I don't think I can do it,"

Damon put his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest, he stroked her back and placed a loving kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm here anyway."

She looked up at him "But, you don't love me. You like Elena."

"Is it Elena that I'm holding right now?"

Bonnie couldn't help but smile "No."

"Believe me, it's a big deal for me to be like this with another woman."

"But you don't love me. Legolas is supposed to love me, Damon."

"Your mother told me about recovery of my memories… so make me recover them. Maybe I will remember being a pharaoh." He laughed.

Bonnie thought for about it for a moment, a simple spell should be enough. If he really needs to get his memory back from his old life… well it will take more than just a spell for it. Although she was a powerful witch, she was a novice with powerful spells.

"I can see the wheels turning in that curly little head," He said with a chuckle.

"I have to talk to Silas and force him to help you with that."

"So you believe me?"

"I don't know if he intended to have all the powers that Lucy said but he could help with your memories. I'm not experienced in this kind of stuff, I could change who you are and I don't want to do that,"

Damon walked keeping his hand on the lower of her back, she put her head on his shoulders and they walked slowly through the halls of the school.

"Damon?"

"Yes, my whitchy Bon?"

"What is your favorite color?"

Damon couldn't help but laugh "Without a doubt, it's black."

She smiled in response "Ok, your favorite food?"

"Blood, warm blood especially,"

She chuckled and jokingly touched his shoulder "Answer seriously. What do you like to do?"

"Drink alcohol, fix cars and my personal favorite… sleep with different women every night and make them call me God."

She stopped to glare at him. Damon laughed and playfully pulled her by the arm "I fix cars, I like cars."

"This blue th-"

"Bonnie!" A redhead called out loud, Bonnie snapped her head towards the source. A redhead dressed in a cheerleader uniform made her way to Bonnie and Damon. She was with other cheerleaders but Lucy, Elena and Caroline were not a part of the group "Bonnie?"

"Yes, Lydia?"

"I have to tell you something and... Hold on! who's this?" She asked and indicated to Damon with a wide smile on her face, Bonnie and Damon let out a small laugh.

"He's my husband."

Lydia looked between them in disbelief "Really?"

"Really," Damon replied "This wonderful black woman is my wife," He put his arm around her shoulder and Bonnie was still smiling widely at them.

"Oh, erm… good I guess. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that you did really well in training and there is a spot for you on the team if you want it. You're really flexible and pretty by the way. Almost all the football team had their eyes on your ass."

Bonnie giggled and Damon forced a small smile on his face from the corner of his mouth. All he could think of was his male pride, he didn't like the idea of someone staring at Bonnie like that.

"Maybe… let me think about it."

"Please don't take too long. We really need you."

"Okay!"

"Wonderful! See you later Bonnie" Lydia said and the others said their goodbyes. They walked away down the hall, shaking their hips causing many guys to turn and watch them.

"So… the whole football team was staring at your ass?"

Bonnie smiled at him "Don't be jealous my love. You know you're the only one that can touch it."

Damon turned to look at her; Bonnie looked back at him with an undisputed look of love. His phone suddenly started to ring loudly. He took it out of his pocket to answer it.

"Hey, witchy Luce,"

"Damon! I found someone who can help us. He's a professor at Whitmore College and he seems to know a hell of a lot about Silas."

"Well, does he know where Silas' grave is?"

Bonnie watched Damon talk.

"Yes he does, he told me about an island but he didn't want to say over the phone. He said he wants to see me in person so we could talk," Damon growled in anger "Stefan and I are already on the road to Whitmore."

"How long will it take? We need to get to this island asap."

"I don't know-"

"Damn it! We need to kill him now!"

"Damon…" Bonnie grabbed his hand and they stopped walking, she was shocked by his words.

"Okay, call me when you have something," He hung up the phone and turned to the hybrid "Bonnie…"

"Nobody will kill him, not again." She told him, her eyes glazed over as if she was remembering bad memories.

"Bonnie look at me. He isn't Legolas."

"But-"

"But nothing! You have to figure it." He told her harshly.

"I'm fucking trying!" Bonnie frowned at Damon before turning her back on him and walking away from him. He sighed, annoyed at himself and followed her out the school. She walked normally, swaying her hips. She looked out the corner of her eyes occasionally; he smiled from the corner of his mouth when he saw her looking. Bonnie walked to a tree on the school grounds and rested her bag on the floor, she pulled out a jacket from the bag that Damon recognized as his and laid it on the ground. She sat down on the jacket.

"That is my jacket, Madam Bennett," He said standing in front of her with his arms folded "It cost me a lot and I would prefer it not to be placed on grass which I'm sure has dog pee on it."

She laughed "Sit down Demolas," She ordered.

He groaned and sat down beside her, as she ordered. Bonnie looked at him for a moment and then lay down on the jacket. The sky was blue with clouds floating through the air, just how she liked it. Damon was captivated by her, her beauty and her presence. He lay down beside her; she pulled herself over Damon so that her head was rested on his chest. The two just looked up at the blue sky together. Neither the noise nor laughter of the other people around them ruined their time.

"You know, I'm sitting on the grass at Mystic Falls high school with a cheerleader lying in my arms," He said and laughed "You're ruining my reputation of a bad boy, Madam Bennett,"

"Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me more about what you did that was so bad here. It's like you are the bad brother but I know you're the best. You're smart, sexy and really cute,"

Damon smirked "Bonnie, I think you are the only one in this world who has ever defined me like that."

"Why?"

Damon hesitated, not sure if he should say but he decided he would "I don't know Legolas but by what you say about him, he sounds like a perfect guy. I'm not a perfect guy… I'm far from perfect. I've made a lot of bad decisions and done a lot of bad things in my vampire life. I am the bad man of Mystic Falls."

"What did you do?"

"Do you see that cloud there? It looks like a rabbit." He said to try and change the subject. Bonnie rolled her eyes and slapped his chest.

"Don't play with me! I can easily tear out your heart and resurrect you… if I feel like it," She threatened "Tell me Damon Salvatore, what did you do that was so terrible in this town?"

"Well for starters I turned Matt Donovan's sister into a vampire. Matt's the blond and angry quarterback of the Timberwolves" He started "I tempted Stefan into drinking human blood, which he has stopped drinking because it turns him insane," Damon chuckled a little "It was like putting a perfectly grilled burger under the nose of a new vegetarian."

"Damon!" Bonnie scolded.

"Okay, you know I murdered a lot of people, like vampires do… well not all I guess. Oh and I kind of violated Caroline."

"You did what?!" Bonnie sat up and leaned on her elbows so she could look in Damon's eyes "What do you mean, you kind of violated Caroline?"

"I compelled her to do things with me," He said and looked away from her and up at the sky.

"Damon! That's horrible," She said quietly "That's why she hates you so much,"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Maybe?! Are you kidding me? It's-"

"I killed a pregnant woman." He stated. Damon had never told anyone this before. It was one of the worst things he had done and it has always haunted him "I killed a woman and her unborn baby and I… I will never forgive myself. There are many things that I've done that I'm not proud of. I knew at the time it was wrong but I didn't care. I'm not a good guy, that's why Elena chose my brother. He is the good one. I didn't deserve her love; I don't deserve your love, Bonnie Bennett." He told her truthfully and honestly, still looking at the sky.

Bonnie knew that look, it was the same look that Legolas gave when he spoke of things that hurt him or haunted him. She lay back down and put her head in the hollow of his neck and closed her eyes. She put her hand on his cheek and caressed his jaw.

"Nobody is perfect, our past doesn't define us. My lover did bad things too you know and it was Viking time, Damon. Everything was brutal and dirty. I don't condone what you did but I can't judge you. I fell in love with Legolas despite all of his wrong doings, despite his decisions and his past. I accepted him for who he was. You can change what you are now, despite what you did. Everybody deserves a second chance… you deserve a second chance but above all else, you deserve to be loved."

Damon swallowed hard, he wanted to take her in his crying arms but he couldn't. Instead he just tightened his grip around her.

"Thank you,"

She smiled into his neck.

"How did you fall for this lucky guy?"

"Like I've said before, he was my beloved and I was his wildflower."

"Oh yeah, your hippy thing," He said and laughed.

"I will never fully understand how my heart fell for him. You know it's him that I want, the only one I ever want. I yearn for him. I crave for him, like a hunger that insatiable. When it was the full moon, he was the only one that was able to control me. He was the only one capable of seeing beyond the beast. I was alone and rejected but now I've finally found love and since that day he found me in the forest with my clothes torn… my life was never the same. I burned for him and now I am burning for you. Something in your eyes makes me lose myself. Something in your voice makes my heart beat faster each time I see you." She explained to him.

He turned to her with a frown "Bonnie-"

She put a finger to his lips and smiled tenderly at him "You don't need to answer that, I know your eyes and your heart don't know me yet. I want you to know I love you and remember that your mine," Bonnie stoked his cheek lovingly but stopped when she noticed the redness in his cheeks "Wow, is it possible? Damon, you're blushing!" Her smile grew until she burst out laughing.

* * *

 **Reviews**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed the last chap, please take time to review and let me know what you think. Thank you to keep reading this story, take a look of my profile, I have many others :)**

* * *

"Damon?" Bonnie asked, looking at the clouds that were beginning to form.

"Yes, wildflower?"

"Do you like to hear the heartbeat of people around you?"

"I am a vampire, It's my hobby." He answered eyes closed. They passed the time to discuss everything and anything for a long time. But yet, they were still lying on the lawn next to a large tree in the yard high school of Mystic Falls.

"Do you like to hear my heartbeat?"

He turned slightly toward her. "Of course I like it. I prefer mostly to listen how your heart races when you look at me. Is it really _that_ feasible to love someone at this point, Madam Bennett?"

Bonnie sadly lowered her eyes. "Yes... It's possible. It is a blessing but also a burden. A heavy burden when the feelings are not mutual."

"Yeah ... I understand," he turned his head once again to look at the sky, a comfortable silence settling between them. Damon could easily imagine the life of Legolas and Bonnie. Fair of calm and peace, no killings or drama, just the two of them in their house in the woods. Maybe with a child or two, he always wanted a boy. He wanted to teach to his son to ride a horse, playing football, transmit his taste for literature and even give him seduction teaching when the time comes. When he was human, Damon wanted to have a son.

"You should have met me in 1864. I was rather lovely and I had longer, curlier hair, like a sheep."

Bonnie laughed. "Tell me ... How was that moment? How you were?"

"I was young and madly in love with Katherine, just like my brother. You know, I snuck into her room at night. When I frolicked in the garden with her, I offered her flowers, I even wrote her poems." He smiled, "I was crazy in love with a selfish traitor, the story of my life. Anyway, my life in 1864 was... quiet. Before the the Civil War broke out, I was rather happy. My father was an asshole, but my mother was my salvation. I loved playing football with Stefan. We had a huge house with servants, I didn't have to worry about anything but instruct myself and have fun. "

"Servants?"

"Uhm yeah ... It was complicated. In that dark moment of history, there was slavery."

"Slavery? What is that?"

He moved uncomfortably. "I don't think we should not talk about it ..."

She turned her head toward him watching his face."Why not?"

"Because ... You will not like what I'll tell you, Bonnie."

She smiled tenderly. "Since when do you care if I don't like what you say, beloved?" Damon turned his head toward her and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. " I want to know more about this world..."

Bonnie's smile quickly faded in as he told her the condition of people of color in the state of Virginia in 1864. At various times, her eyes shone with a dangerous green. She said nothing but Damon knew she would kill hundreds even thousands of people to have done the aberrations perpetrated that Damon told her. Damon told her that her mother despised slavery and that even if they had servants, they were paid and treated properly in their concession. A taboo he did not dare talk about for centuries.

"That's it..."

Bonnie sat down and said nothing.

"Bonnie?"

He heard her sniff and she wiped the tears from her cheeks. Damon sighed and sat down as he placed an arm around her shoulders. She still didn't look at him, continuing to cry.

"Bonnie, say something."

"It's atrocious." She said so softly that if he weren't a vampire, he would not have heard anything. Damon's jaw tightened and he nodded.

"I know." She was still crying, tears beading her lashes. She bit her lower lip, trying to suppress her tears.

"The world has remained the same, full of atrocities and horrific crimes perpetrated every day. The supernatural world is so cruel that we forget how cruel the human world really is." He sighed. "Bonnie, please stop crying. Someone will believe that I am breaking up with you." He laughed softly, trying to lighten the situation. "Really, I don't like to see you cry."

Damon took her chin to make her look at him "Stop crying... For Legolas." He wiped her tears with his thumb as tenderly as possible.

"You can't break up with me... We are married." She said and he smiled.

"Well, there is something called divorce. I just-have to sign some paper and pouf we are no longer married."

"Ooh my revenge may be bloody if you leave me."

He smirked. "I expect no less from you, Viking hybrid. And why you call yourself Bennett as your mother? Didn't women take the name of their husbands in the Viking Age? They were a little wild, no?"

"Hey! Women have rights, you know? It just depended on what kind of family is in the law. If you were married to a conservative family, you just had to do what your husband told you to do. But if you were married to someone like Legolas... "She laughed. "then you were free to do whatever you wanted. Legolas had never loved his family name. He liked Bennett back then when we married, so he took my name. "

"Legolas was a fucking rebel, wasn't he?"

"Yes... Kind of."

"So, what was his name?" He waggled his eyebrows seductively and she giggled.

"No, no. I won't tell you. You'd laugh!"

"Of course I'll laugh, but it'll be quick; I promise."

She rolled her eyes. "Greenleaf."

"Excuse me? What?"

"Greenleaf. That was his name."

"So he was called... Legolas Greenleaf," Damon was struggling to keep his lips closed, but he was a losing battle. Bonnie saw him ready to explode with laughter.

"Oh, goodness! Just laugh now or you'll suffocate!" What was said was done. Damon laughed so hard that the birds, who were quietly placed on the branches of the tree beside them, flew hurriedly. Damon fell backward on the grass, laughing. Bonnie wanted to remain impassive but she laughed too. "C'mon, it's not _that_ bad!"

"Bonnie Greenleaf. Oh, man! It would have been the death of me!"

"Shut up, Demolas." She laughed.

Damon laughed and calmed down, smirking. He was lying on the floor while Bonnie remained seated. He stroked her back with his hand as she sighed.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but this time spent with Bonnie was the most liberating moment he ever had since a hundred years ago. He felt as if he could be himself with her, as if he could speak to her of the worst atrocities in the world and laugh a minute later. He felt the acceptance, and it was so soothing to not have to play a role. Just be Damon Salvatore without being judged or criticized. He loved it, and was astonished to recognize that he had never experienced that with Elena. In fact, when he thought about it, he wondered if he was really in love with her, or the doppelgänger of Katherine.

"Damon... Elena and Caroline are coming!" Bonnie turned and he grumbled. They stood up as Bonnie bent over to take Damon's jacket and placed it in her bag.

"We were looking for you everywhere! You were here the _whole time_?!" Caroline cried.

"Maybe we didn't want to be found." Damon rolled his eyes.

"This is not the right time to play lovers. Klaus is God-knows-where, ready to kidnap Elena at any time and Silas is preparing to bring the dead back to earth, _literally._ " Caroline growled.

"Oh, please, Drama Queen. I have not paid a ticket to assist you at your show, so please just calm down."

"You dumb bitch!"

"Damon, we should all go to Lucy. She said she was at home with a man named Shane. He knows where the grave of Silas is." Bonnie watched them talk without saying anything.

"Good news at last!"

"No thanks to you," Caroline added.

"Miss Forbes, you aren't acting very nice, just a little bit."

"I _am_ being nice to you. Have I stabbed you? No." Caroline crossed her arms.

Damon and Elena exchanged a look that Bonnie didn't appreciate.

"I'll go change my clothes... I'll see you at Lucy's." Bonnie said as she disappeared.

"Evil fucking troll!" Caroline whispered before she left.

"I guess we should go too," Elena said, shyly beating her eyelashes at Damon.

"Yes, I guess," he said and disappeared as he left Elena speechless and angry.

* * *

Bonnie had just finished showering in her bathroom. She was beginning to cope with the technology of the shower. Although she liked the smell of wildflower, the smell of shower gel was not bad, either. She dried her curly hair and put a cream with a fruity odor that Lucy had given her. She tied her hair in a messy bun and left the bathroom to get dressed. She was wearing jeans when someone entered the room.

"Damon, what are you doing here? I thought you'll be with Lucy." She said without turning.

"I wanted to see you."

She buttoned the last hook and adjusted her white shirt. Bonnie turned and smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Hey." He smiled. "How was your day?"

She frowned. "Damon, I was with you, did you forget?"

His blue eyes flickered on her dress which tightened her body in all the right places. "Who said I was Damon?" Her eyes widened as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Legolas... Why did you cut your hair?"

"I am not Legolas." Silas smiled wickedly. "and I know you know exactly who I am."

Bonnie's fists clenched as her eyes glowered a bright green.

"I thought to take advantage of you for a long time, but Damon really _is_ a stubborn fool. He is digging into stories that don't concern him. I would be happy to play with him."

Bonnie took a menacing step that echoed throughout the room, enraged. "You don't make the weight against me, Silas. I'm stronger than any vampire, werewolf, witch or whatever you want to use against me. If you touch one hair of Damon, I will hunt you down, and I _will_ kill you. "

Silas stepped up to her and took her hand tenderly. "Bonnie," he sighed. "You love me, you can't hurt me, and you won't. This body in which I am is that your real husband." He placed her hand on his cheek and Bonnie's eyes grew sad. "Do you remember him? Do you remember that face? I can be him if you want. I can love you as much as he loved you. However Damon loves you... I can, too. Besides, you know he loves Elena, right?"

"He loves me... You just have to give him his memories back."

"Even though I give him his memories back, then what? You think he will run to you and tell you how much he loves you? No, no, no, Bonnie. He will remain Damon. His life's memories with you will only fragments of an ancient life that have no value in the present. Right, he is Legolas, but Legolas is not here. He reincarnated and was replaced by Damon. He will remember his life before, but the feelings, the _love,_ He can remember how he loved you, but he wouldn't feel it. He will feel anything for you if he doesn't already _do._ "

A tear escaped her eyes in spite of herself while her heart was breaking.

"He will not love me ... But-"

"Wildflower... I can be Legolas, I can love you like he did. We can rule the world, you and me."

Bonnie drank his words, it was stronger than she. She desperately wanted to have her husband back, but the reality of the situation was that Damon would never love her as Legolas did. The fact that she would never be able to hear him say 'I love you' to her, or that they would never try to have children. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces.

"What do you want from me?" she cried.

"I want you." he kissed her and she kissed back. He then broke the kiss, smiling triumphantly. "Follow me, I want to show you something."

He walked out of the room by pulling her by the hand. They descended the stairs in silence when they arrived in the living room. Bonnie stiffened. The coffin of black timber in which she was locked up for centuries was placed on the floor with a woman reciting incantations with an apologetic look.

"What-" Bonnie did not have time to finish her sentence. Silas broke her neck as she dropped on the floor.

"Ah, I breathe again. Being married is not easy work, especially if it's with the wrong person." He laughed. He casually took the body of Bonnie and threw her into the coffin.

"I cannot put her into a deep sleep. I can just lock the coffin," Davina said shakily, with blood coming out of her nose.

"Lock this fucking coffin, I don't care if she is buried alive. I'll throw this coffin in the sea and she will drown again and again for my own satisfaction. I want this coffin to be locked for the ETERNITY." He cried and Davina started. "If it does not, I'll kill every witch of each coven of the whole New Orleans."

She frantically nodded, the coffin closed itself and Davina continued to recite incantations. Silas smiled and patted the black coffin.

"Goodnight, Bonnie Bennett, your nightmare can now begin."

* * *

 ** _Three days later..._**

"Klaus! How could you do that? She was the daughter of Ayanna for God's sake!" Kol growled.

"I know, I know."

"AND WHY?! WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME?!"

"Because you loved her. You would have prevented us to do it."

"Of course... She didn't deserve that. She was lonely, and I was her only friend before Amara sent her away. I would protect her..." Kol ran his hand through his brown hair. "Silas will bring chaos with him, Klaus. Only Bonnie is strong enough to stop him."

"It's too late..."

"What? how it too late?"

Klaus sighed as Kol vamped and grabbed Klaus by the throat, pinning him against the wall.

"TELL ME NOW!"

"He buried her alive, she is somewhere in the sea. She's never going to get out of his coffin even if she tried."

Kol gasped, "How?"

"Davina."

"But... No, she couldn't do that..."

"Who's saying that? Kaleb or Kol?"

* * *

 **Yes kaleb/Kol is here.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters**

* * *

"Damon, are you sleeping?" Elena asked, sitting behind him on the plane coming toward eastern Canada. After that, they were supposed to take a boat to the island Scotia Nova, where the tomb Silas was.

"No but my wife, Yes," he said, his eyes closed.

"I just wanted to ask you if ... If you don't think Bonnie is weird since she saw Shane," she whispered.

"You know she is a hybrid right? She can hear you even if you whisper. So talk Normally, Gilbert," he said coldly.

"Damon ... Really, I feel that something is wrong with her."

"Elena, could you please let us sleep. You are annoying me," Bonnie said, her eyes closed and Damon smiled. Elena sat back in her seat, resigned.

Lucy and Elena had noticed that Bonnie was weird but nobody else seemed to notice it. At first, Elena didn't noticed it but with the remarks of Lucy, she began to pay attention to what Bonnie did. Already she was less aggressive with her. She even seemed to be friendly with Elena while she could not be near to her without grumbling or get her claws out. Bonnie was less close to Lucy. There are three days she had come into the house of Lucy not to speak to her or pay attention to her. All the attention of Bonnie was focused on Shane and they talked a lot in their corner. Elena tried to talk to Stefan, but he saw nothing suspicious nor Caroline nor even Damon. Nobody saw anything suspicious except Lucy and her and it was starting to scare her.

Elena unfastened his belt and stood up to go sit near Lucy, further behind.

"Lucy ..."

"I know ... I have a bad feeling."

"You think ... This is Silas?"

Silas suddenly opened his eyes, sat a few seats away under the guise of Bonnie.

"I don't know if It's possible. To take someone's appearance, he must really be a powerful wizard," Lucy said, a little worried. Silas smiled mischievously, the girls had no idea. He could embumer their minds as he did with vampires but it'll be a waste of energy. Especially that Lucy was a Bennett which made her much more difficult to handle.

"What will we do if there is no cure and no way to kill Silas? Could you imagine all Supernatural Beings walking on this world?"

"Like the zombie?"

"Like a remake of the TV show Walking Dead."

Lucy laughed, "No I don't think it will be like that. They will materialize as they die."

"It's scary, imagine decapitated or disemboweled vampires or witches." Lucy grinned. "We should do something, Bonnie gives me the creeps. When she looks at me I feel she wants to eat me."

"Before she wanted to kill you, it's still better than that right?"

Elena frowned, "no it is worrying if she does not want to kill me. What she want to do of me then?"

Silas smiled, "something interesting ... Something interesting Elena."

* * *

 **Somewhere in the sea...**

 _When I opened my eyes I had the feeling that something was wrong_

Bonnie didn't know why she was not sleeping, she didn't know why she was still conscious but she was. She felt her lungs fill with fresh water, she felt her body spasms have some tiny minutes of respite, she felt her heart beat fast and then silence and after the death.

At first Bonnie screamed. She screamed for help, she cried out the name of Damon, the name of Legolas, the name of her mother, even the name of her ancestors. But she was drowning again and again without anyone to come and help her. She was trying to channel her magic but something in her was broken, her tears merged with the water in which she was drowning. She could not concentrate. She was afraid, she was lonely, she was hurt. Drowning was painful, even if she was a vampire, death was terrifying. She cried every time she woke up and nobody was there, nobody.

Her despair was such that at the end of the third day, she was no longer using the minutes of respite she had to think about an escape plan but a suicide plan. Her force of nature had happened to her limits. Why she'd live anyway? With whom she would live? Her husband died, her house was gone, her world was over. Why to live? Why continue to endure it? She preferred to be asleep and dreaming of Legolas than continue this torment.

 _Legolas ... My love for you is eternal._

She said these words in swallowing water, seconds after she drowned again.

* * *

Damon, Lucy, Elena, Silas as Bonnie, Stefan and Shane had arrived in a port city in eastern Canada. They had to rent a boat to get to the island but it was dark and Elena and Lucy complained that they were too tired and hungry. They stopped in a rustic hotel on the beach. Damon took a room with Bonnie that didn't seem enthusiastic about the idea. Stefan with Elena and Caroline with Lucy and Shane had a room to himself. Each of them went to refresh before to go to the outside restaurant that was still open.

Damon was already sitting with a glass of bourbon beside Stefan and Elena. He looked at the sea, thoughtfully; something told him that something went wrong. He had the feeling he was missing something important, he didn't yet know what.

"You look thoughtful," Stefan remarked.

"I'm missing something," he said, looking at the waves crashing against the rocks. "Something big ... Well maybe I am just tired as fuck."

Shane walked to the table and sat down.

"Professor Shane." Stefan bowed and Shane smiled.

"So, tomorrow is the big day," he said excitedly.

"Yes, find the cure and kill Silas." Damon was drinking his glass of bourbon.

"Who will-" Elena began.

"Me," Bonnie interrupted appearing just behind Damon. He wanted to take her hand to caress it but she took off the hand of his shoulder before he did and sat next to him as if nothing had happened. "It will be me who takes it and makes Silas drink it."

"Sounds like a good plan," Stefan nodded.

Shane ordered a plate of fries and a burger. When the dish arrived, the girls were sitting at the table with them and had ordered food as well. Caroline sipped a pocket of blood she had carefully placed in a Coke cup. They began to talk of Silas. The plan sounded simple, but Damon had a hunch. Watching the waves of the sea, he had goose bumps.

"I didn't understand what is your interest in this expedition, professor?" Elena said suspiciously.

"I am a teacher in the occult and supernatural events, it would be a shame not to see the tomb of the first Immortal and examine it," he promptly replied.

"I see ..." She nodded, Stefan gave her a tender kiss on the top of her head.

"The story of Silas is absolutely stunning, so much power. Can you imagine that he could control anybody just by manipulating the mind? He could ask to all the people of this city to jump into the sea and they would," he said excited, Bonnie smiled discreetly but Damon noticed her gesture and frowned. Maybe it was the sea air or something but he was seeing things in her that were not quite as the cuddly and loving woman he knows.

"He wanted to be me so badly that it's annoying."

"Ooh the story that you are Legolas but you don't remember. Lucy told me," she smiled," how the fuck can't you remember have been a viking?" Caroline said, drinking. "That's no surprise to me, you have a mouse memory."

"I think I have pornographic memory, Vampire Barbie."

"Don't you mean photographic?" Lucy a, amused.

"No," Damon smirked.

"I will force Silas to give his memory to Damon and everything will be as before," Bonnie smiled and put her hand in his ... Her cold hand.

"It's weird that you are her husband," Lucy said to Damon.

"Yes, I know." He smiled watching Bonnie.

"That's why you smile at her like a fool."

"Smiling is the second best thing I can do with my mouth, Caroline." He moved his eyebrows seductively, Lucy and Caroline looked at him with disgust.

"I think Legolas is a pretty name," Elena said.

"This name sounds like something I would moan during sex," Caroline said with a chuckle, the others laughed.

"Like Damon, my name is fucking sexy too. Don't you think Bonnie?"

"Absolutely," she said with a disinterested voice.

Elena whispered something in Stefan's ear and he nodded.

"You're leaving us already, Elena?" Damon asked.

"You sound like such a miserable single boy," Caroline laughed.

"Yes, I'm tired," she said, standing up.

"I'll go too," Stefan got up too.

"C'mon brother, stay with me, just to talk a little. I'm in the family mood tonight, maybe it's the sea that makes me want to build strong relationships with you," Damon said, waving his glass when he spoke.

"Not this night, Elena is tired."

Damon rolled his eyes, "You are my brother you know."

"And?" Stefan's eyes narrowed.

"You are breaking the bro code."

"Enlighten me, Damon," Stefan said amused.

"You know, bro's before hoe's."

"Oh gosh, how dare you say that," Caroline was shocked.

"Wait a minute! Did you just call me a hoe?" Elena asked shocked, Lucy and Caroline giggled. "

"Goodnight, Damon," Stefan said pulling Elena out of there before she enters in dispute with Damon.

"I am going too," Lucy stood and Caroline got up to leave too.

"Night," Lucy said.

"Night everybody, and Damon?"

"Yes, Vampire Barbie?"

"Get you a friend, loser," Caroline said before leaving. Shane laughed to their interaction before going away too.

Bonnie stood in her lap and Damon frowned, "Don't you want to stay with me?" He asked softly.

"No, I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be quite tiring; I prefer to have all my strength."

Damon also came up and stands in front of her. He touched her curly hair in her face, taking a curl off her face.

"We can cuddle on the beach. I'm sure I can give you all the necessary strength for tomorrow."

Bonnie smiled falsely. "I'm going to rest ... In my bed"

"Alright ... Just why didn't you braid your hair today?"

"Braids?" She asked confused.

"No matter, go rest." Bonnie was moving away from him but he quickly took her hand, "not even a kiss?"

"Damon, I am not in the mood, stop to insist," Bonnie lifted up the voice, clearly annoyed, "have a goodnight," she said, and sped away from him. Damon remained standing, confused and a little hurt. He didn't know how he liked the attention that Bonnie gave him before until that moment.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the forest of Mystic Falls, in the middle of a lake ...**

Kol pulled the coffin drained of water behind the boat. He was completely wet because he had spent the last hours in the water to search for the coffin of Bonnie. When the coffin was well placed, he went next door and began to sing cancellation incantations. The advantage with the body he possessed is that Kaleb was a powerful warlock.

Once broken out, he opened the coffin. Bonnie was lying there in a small pool of water. Her body was very pale white and her skin had withered in different places. Kol had not seen Bonnie for hundreds of years, since he was thirteen years old and she ten years old. He had not seen her since Ayanna had sent her to another village. Now she was there before him, and she seemed as fragile as when she was young. He took her off the coffin and laid her on the ground in his arms.

"Bonnie? Wake up," he said, stroking her face, Bonnie abruptly wate her eyes. They looked for a while and Bonnie began to cry. "What? ... Bonnie look at me!"

She looked away crying, "Bonnie Bennett, look at me!" She finally looked at her.

"The only thing more incredible than your smile, is when you smile at me ... When you smile at me, my world lights up," Kol said, and she calmed down. She remembered a little boy who told her that when she was sad. Bonnie remembered Kol, but even if she remembered him as a boy, his actual appearance bore no resemblance with Kol. His eye color, the timbre of his voice, his face, his hair. It was not the Kol she knew and yet he said the same words he said to her when they were children.

"Kol ..." She sniffed weakly.

"Shhh I am here now." He took off a wet strands of hair off her face that was horribly pale. She looked so sick, Kol remembered that Bonnie was strong. Silas had to do something wrong to make her in this state. "I'm sorry for what Klaus and Mikael did to you, I didn't know. When I knew you were married, I thought you had finally found the happiness you deserve and you lived a good life. I 'm sorry, Bonnie. " He said, looking in her eyes.

Bonnie looked at him with tearful eyes red. It was hard to equate this man at Kol. Kaleb was beautiful, he had a sweet beauty while Kol had a dark beauty, almost dangerous. He was as tall as Kol with an athletic build. Bonnie clung to his strong arms as if her life depended on it. His hair was brown, slightly curly and above all he had blue eyes. Bonnie didn't recognize him.

"How? How could you ... be Kol." She stroked his face tenderly. It was weird for her to touch him again. The last time she had, they were children.

He smiled, "I just possess this body, It's a long story ... You, you need blood," he hastened and carried her inside the boat. The cabin was beautiful, leather furniture and sophisticated design. He put her on the bed and vamped accelerated to take blood and came back with three bags of blood. "I learned that your husband had turned you into a vampire hybrid of three species," Bonnie took a blood bag and plunged her disproportionate fangs inside. He saw that her transformation was different than that of a normal vampire and even similar to that of Klaus unlike the eyes color. "It suits you, you seem as dangerous as me now," he said, sitting beside her, "Drink gently, Bonnie."

He rubbed her back as she tried to drink slowly. When Bonnie has finished emptying the bags of blood, she put her head on his shoulder and he put his arms around her.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes."

"I have known about Silas there is three days. Klaus said that Silas had threatened Davina to lock you in this coffin. I really did as fast as I could to come to free you. The cancellation fate was not easy to find. "She looked up.

"You knew it just three days ago and you ran to come to save me." She said softly and smiled.

"I could not miss to see the brightest smile of all Viking era." She smirked. "I could not let you spend all the eternity to drown. The fact that you are spending three days in these conditions gives me the desires of bloody murders. You and I are going to enjoy killing Silas."

"You will help me then?"

"I'm a pretty powerful warlock."

"But ... I saw you accelerate as a vampire, how can you do magic?

Kol vamped, "Because I'm a hybrid too."

* * *

 **Reviews**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you very much for all your reviews and thank you to keep reading my story. I have a lot to share! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think and expect. This chap is all Kennett, Bamon will come soon.**

* * *

Kol had planned everything. A private jet waited for them on the tarmac to fly out to eastern Canada. He had accompanied Bonnie to take some stuff to the boarding house. Later, they spent the night at a hotel near an aerodrome away from Mystic Falls. Bonnie was tired and Kol took care of her. The fact that it was because of Davina she was drowned again and again for three days made him upset. Although she was threatened by Silas, he would not forgive her. His phone was full of her messages but he ignored them completely. Lying next to Bonnie, he looked her with admiration. Her face was that of a woman with all the soft and graceful lines that he already admired when he was young. Kol thought of that time looking at her peacefully sleeping form to his side and he was lost in the memories of her.

* * *

 _Kol wanted to go to their favorite tree not far from the village. It was dark and he sneaked off out of the tent he shared with Klaus. Kol was doing his best not to make any noise but Klaus had already noticed his nocturnal outings in the woods but said nothing. He knew this girl as the illegitimate child of Ayanna that she had with a werewolf of the neighboring village. For some reason he didn't understand why Ayanna kept her hidden from everyone, especially from Mikael. Even the real reason was not obvious, Klaus could understand that someone want to hide a her child from his father. Mikael was violent and ruthless. The little witch had nothing to worry about Klaus then pretended to sleep whenever Kol crept._

 _Kol was walking in the woods, dressed in a tunic in brown wool with laces on the front, black pants and his leather boots. His black hair fell on his face, the boy of thirteen smiled at the little witch sitting on a branch of their tree. He ran to gain an impetus and jumped on a branch of the tree, he climbed higher by climbing the branches and sat in front of Bonnie._

 _"Hi," he said, smiling._

 _"Hi," she smiled too. Bonnie was pretty in her white dress with long sleeves that looked a little worn. Her curly hair that had braids in some places cradled her small shoulders. Kol raised his hand to stroke her hair and she smiled brightly at him._

 _"I like to see your smile, you have the most beautiful smile of all Vikings."_

 _Bonnie rolled her eyes, "you don't know all the Vikings and even if you did, I'm sure it's wrong."_

 _"You mean I lie, Bonnie?" Kol had a deep voice but his amused eyes betrayed his lack of seriousness._

 _"You never lie, do you?"_

 _"Never," he said, cambering his torso, "I am the wisest and best boy of the village."_

 _Bonnie laughed, "Liar!"_

 _"Hey I'm not a liar!"_

 _"The wise children don't slip through the middle of the night, Kol." He looked to her soft green eyes._

 _"I wanted to see you ... And if I don't come to see you, who will?"_

 _Bonnie lowered her head and shyly played with the hem of her dress, "no one."_

 _She was always alone, Ayanna was a point of honor to prevent her from playing with other children during the day. He was her only friend and she was the most precious of his friends. And he didn't like to see her sad."_

 _"Bonnie, don't be sad. Smile at me."_

 _"I can not," she had her head down, always turn the hem of her dress. Kol licked his lower lip and approached her. They were sitting astride the large branch. Once close enough to her that their legs touched, she looked up to meet the dark eyes of Kol._

 _"What happened? It is these idiot werewolves who still bother you?" She nodded, she seemed to see the eyes of Kol become more dangerous than their natural predisposition to fear. "I'll disembowel them."_

 _She giggled, "not worth it, I defended myself."_

 _"Wow tell me more."_

 _"They pushed me on the dirty floor and I set fire to their clothes. I think they will have scars."_

 _" You're awesome!" He laughed totally satisfied. The way he looked at her was in admiration. She was different from all the other girls. Bonnie had the softness of her age but was brave when someone wanted to attack her even if the person made twice of her size. He didn't want to admit it but he had a crush on her. "Then why are you still sad?"_

 _"Because ... I wish I had a dad to scold children, who annoys me as do the other dads do for their daughters."_

 _"My father never did it for Rebecca, it is Klaus and Elijah who defended her."_

 _" And you?"_

 _"It's you and only you that I want to defend." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and she smiled brightly._

 _"The only thing more incredible than your smile is when you smile at me ... When you smile at me, my world lights up," he said with a mischievous smile and a slight blush on his cheeks._

 _"You're so sweet, Kol."_

 _He chuckled, "I'm just sweet with you, Bonnie."_

 _She put her hand on his, "I'm not going to play long tonight. My mom told me that tomorrow I have to go somewhere else in another village."_

 _He frowned, "what? Why? I will not let her do it! I'll tell Mik-"_

 _"No, no, no, don't please don't." She said frightened, "my mother said he would do mean things to me if I attract his attention."_

 _"I will not let him do it either," he said, taking her hand._

 _"You cannot stop them ... We are just children."_

 _He smiled in spite of himself, "You are a child and I am a man. As you are a girl, a girl must be protected by a man."_

 _"Viking!" She scolded._

 _"Witch!" He replied._

 _They looked for a moment and laughed._

 _"Come," she just snuggled up in his arms, "I don't want you to leave, what will I do the night without you?"_

 _" Sleep!" She smirked but he didn't laugh._

 _"Did she tellyou when you will come back?"_

 _"No." She raised her head, "I hope we will soon see each other again."_

 _He gave her an another kiss on the cheek, "I'll do everything to see your smile again."_

 _The next day, Bonnie left the village to an unknown place and Kol didn't see her again._

* * *

The next day Bonnie slowly woke up to the tempting smell of a breakfast.

"Hi," he said, entering the room with a full breakfast.

"Hi," she rubbed her eyes, "you know I don't need all of that, I can just drink blood."

"I want to keep the memory of my greedy Bonnie, come and eat before it gets cold." He sat on the bed and put the tray on the bed. Bonnie sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She sat down and drank the orange juice in a glass.

"Thanks," She was about to drink again when Kol chuckled. "What?"

"Your hair looks to have fought between them and unfortunately none of them has won," he laughed.

Her green eyes sparkled and she pretended to be shocked, "it's morning, I'm not supposed to look like a goddess."

"Even with your hair into battle, you look like a goddess, love." He cocked his head sideways with a charming smile on the lips.

"I am dreaming or you're trying to seduce me?"

"You are dreaming," he laughed.

"Viking!" She scolded.

"Witch," he said softly, looking at her with his blue eyes, Bonnie had unequivocal a weakness for blue eyes.

Bonnie finished eating and left to shower after thoroughly detached some of her braids. When she finished, she dried her hair. Caroline had taught her how to use a hairdryer saying it was an essential element in a girl's bathroom. Dry hair, she applied a cream on it and put her hair in a tight bun and braid a long braid that fell in the middle of her back.

She wore a green blouse, jeans shorts and a pair of converse. When she left the bathroom, Kol hissed.

"Milady, your beauty is just an unreal vision."

"Oh My God, stop already. I am married."

"Nobody's perfect."

She laughed then followed him out of the room. They have accelerated up to the tarmac. As expected, a plane was waiting for them. Bonnie was pretty suspicious that such a craft could fly but she entrées anyway. In this century, the technology seemed to come straight out of the imagination. They entered the luxurious jet. Bonnie sat on the couch while Kol spoke with the pilot. Once the door of the plane hermetically closed, he jumped on the couch and put his head on her thighs.

"Kol!" She laughed.

"Stroke my hair."

"Stop acting like a kid with me," she stroked his hair slightly curled and he sighed in satisfaction. "I prefer you with straight black hair."

"C'mon,I know I look good in this body."

" Nope."

He smiled, "your heart is still beating, I can easily tell when you lie, Bonnie."

"Well ... you're attractive at least."

"I am sexy, love."

She giggled, "attractive!"

"You can call me Kaleb if you want, that's his name."

"Kaleb is cute."

"And Kol?"

"Dangerous at your image." She continued to stroke his hair while the aircraft was rolling on the tarmac. "I prefer to call you Kol. You're Kol even if you don't look like you physically. Unlike Damon, who look like Legolas but will never really be Legolas."

"Legolas? Your husband that's it?"

" Yes..."

"Why the hell didn't you wait for me? I would have made an awesome husband."

"You would have made a husband unmanageable. I remember very well how you were when you were young. You're always looking for a fight." She laughed but Kol merely looked at her with envious eyes.

"What if I kiss you right now?"

"I would bite your tongue until blood."

Kol smiled plenty, "please do it."

* * *

Bonnie and Kol had arrived in Canada. Kol rented a luxury car, of course, to drive to the port city near the island Scotia Nova. During all the way, he told her some stories of the liveliest centuries. Bonnie laughed every time he told how he loved taunting his brothers especially Elijah. She laughed to the description Kol did of his siblings. He described Elijah as an elegant and particularly boring man; Klaus as a bloody hybrid that has the misfortune to be always in possible relations; Rebecca as a naive plague and Freya as peaceful woman but incredibly ruthless when it comes to protect the family.

Life in New Orleans looked as eventful as Mystic Falls. Kol seemed to had made the hell his siblings life since becoming a vampire. But Bonnie was not surprised. She was glad to see her childhood friend, to finally have a trusted person on whom she could rely. Someone who left all behind him to come to save her. At least there was no ambiguity about who he was. Kol knew who Bonnie was and his feelings had remained intact.

The trip took an hour. It was 10 pm and she hoped that Damon's group had not already found the grave of Silas. He arrived in a rustic hotel on the beach. Before, Kol asked to some people from the city and they told him that there are Americans people stayed at this hotel.

"My dear ..." Kol opened the door for her and she chuckled.

"Could you just stop, it is useless I told you."

"No one will blame me to try to seduce the most beautiful and strongest woman of all supernatural beings."

"Flattery will not help you," she walked beside him to the reception. "And if I must fall in love with you, that must be with your true body."

"Admit it ... You think I'm sexy like that." He murmured to the hollow of her hear with a sensual voice and she had goose bumps.

"Stop or I'll bite you!"

"I told you I'd love that." He smiled.

"You're a vampire, if I bite you you will die in terrible suffering."

"If this is the price to pay to enjoy these pink lips, I want to pay it."

Bonnie smiled and looked away, "you're impossible."

"I know, love."

"Good morning Sir, what can I do for you?" A cheerful receptionist asked.

"Yes, there are Americans who stayed at this hotel, they are friends of long date. We are to go sightseeing with them but my girlfriend and I took longer than we expected to come here. Are they still here? "

"Ooh No, you just missed them. They just took a boat to the island Scotia Nova."

"We'll need a boat also, can you arrange it to us?"

"Yes of course..."

Kol smiled at Bonnie, she moved away a bit from them. Letting them talk of formalities. She left by the restaurant side of the hotel and had a nice view of the sea. She smiled immediately, why? Because he had never seen the sea. She had just seen rivers and waterfalls but not the sea. It was so beautiful than she had tears to the eyes. The smell of the sea and the waves were soothing.

She would have liked to see it in her husband's arms. He would surely have suggested her to have sex on the beach and she laughed at this idea. She missed Legolas, his presence and especially the unconditional love they shared together. Now she should live with the fact that maybe she will never never see that part of him again. Her smile quickly faded and she wiped a tear that escaped her control.

"Darling? We can go, I have the keys." Kol came quietly behind her. Bonnie turned her head slightly and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She completely turned, with her shining green eyes. Her wolf side awoke increasingly feeling the closeness to Damon.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, wiping another tear flowing.

"I just wish ... Whatever." She crossed his blue eyes. "I have to kill Silas."

"WE have to kill Silas, you and me."

"You don't have to help me, Kol."

"I know I don't have to but I want to. What poor Viking I would do if I didn't protect you."

She laughed, "Viking!"

"Witch!"

They looked tenderly and Bonnie almost forgot the hole that the absence of Legolas left in her heart. Both walked to the large pontoon where there were three boats engine in white and blue. A man was sitting next to a boat on a folding chair with sunglasses and he read a daily newspaper. He was wearing a white bathing suit that was ridiculously tight. The man looked up at them and smiled from the corner of the mouth openly ogling Bonnie.

"This man is about to die in five minutes if he continues to look at you like that," Kol grumbled.

"Okay, he did nothing yet," she said, holding his arm. Kol licked his lips, close to attack this man and empty him dry if he dared be disrespectful to Bonnie.

The man merely ogling her while they were walking to a boat where there was "Cassiopeia" written on the bow. Kol went first and Bonnie followed.

"Wow wow boy! you have a good girl uhn," Kol turned with a same dangerous eyes through his blue eyes. She grabbed his hand to stop him. Her fangs were slowly beginning to emerge. The man saw the gesture and laughed, "Hey big ass, I'm sure you don't wear panties. Don't you want to come in my boat to make me check it? If it does not disturb the cute boyfriend to share, I will find a good use for your pretty mouth. " He said, rubbing his underpants and he sneered.

"I am going to-" Kol began but fell silent when he saw the distorted face of Bonnie. Her long, sharp fangs exceeded her lips, her green eyes had black contours and the veins around her eyes were deep. She groaned so loudly that the man sitting on the chair squeaked. Before he could react Bonnie was before him. She grabbed the man by the throat and pulled him close to her by completely lifting him by one hand. She growled in his face. In that time, the man realized he had made a serious mistake.

Kol appeared behind the man and vamped. Kol and Bonnie exchanged a knowing glance before biting in the same time in man's throat who bleeding to death in seconds. She carelessly threw the dead body into the sea. Kol sped toward her, they looked each other with their mouths full of dripping blood.

"I am falling for you, darling."

"Well, you better get the fuck up." She said grumbling and he laughed loudly.


	19. Chapter 19

The group arrived on the island by motorboat. All of them were ready to end this story and hoped naively they would pass quiet days after that with all they had already live like adventure. At the time of the descent of the boat, Damon helped Bonnie and Lucy to get down, holding his hand out but when Caroline wanted to go down he withdrew his hand. She tripped and fell to his knees in water.

"Care!" Elena cried. "Why are you so mean, Damon?" She cried helping Caroline to get up.

"Hey! I am not mean, I didn't think she would hand me up that's all. I am also surprised than you." He raised his hands in surrender, but the smile on his lips didn't help to sound convincing.

"You let me fall," Caroline growled.

"But did you die?"

"Fuck you, Damon," she walked away from him, rolling her eyes.

"Not by you, Barbie."

Elena went before him, frowning. "What?" he almost shouted.

"I have the impression all girls hate you," Shane said, laughing. Damon turned to Bonnie walking in front of the group.

"Not all," he smiled looking at Bonnie, "Do know where she Silas's grave is?"

"I told her where it is," Shane said, arranging his bag.

"When?"

Shane smiled, "when you were not looking." He walked toward Lucy, Elena and Caroline who spoke badly of Damon. "Girls..."

"Professor Shane." They all say together.

"I wanted to know something that kept running through my head. Why you all came to open the tomb while it just needs a Bennett witch?"

"Well, if one of us left in Mystic Falls, Silas could have killed her. In addition, Klaus, an another hybrid, is free and wants the blood of Elena like a junkie would have his dose. We are stronger together than separated." Caroline said while walking. The group plunged into the forest following Silas as Bonnie.

He nodded, "Yes, but you also more likely to get you killed, it would have been wiser to flee the city and to live a normal life."

"I'm a vampire, Elena is a doppelgänger and Lucy is a Bennett witch. We will never live a normal life."

"Me... I'd like that, live a normal life with Stefan." Elena told to Shane and Stefan turned around smiling at her.

"And you? You know, you could die today right? What is your purpose? Don't tell me it is about your work." Lucy asked with a suspiciously.

"Well..."

"Did she promise you to turn you?" Elena asked.

"Aww Hell no. I'm too old to live forever. I just want to see my-"

"Guys I heard something," Caroline said alerted.

"Stay in alert, we are not alone on this island. Supernatural beings protect the grave of Silas since been for hundreds of years."

"Yes, we know." Lucy breathed, stressed.

"Damon ..." Stefan called, "protectsElena if I can not."

"Sure. Prepare for trouble and make it a double! Get it." Damon said with a smirk to be funny but Stefan shook his head.

Everyone was on guard. They walked deep into the forest, taking attention to every detail. The trees were so big that they filtered sunlight more they plunged into the forest. The atmosphere became gloomy, wooden stake was driven into the ground in some places. There were even human skulls hung on spikes that some trees. The group no longer conversed, there was just silence and the sound of human breathing among them.

Then Damon heard something, "Guys!" Damon hastily said and everyone stopped. Silas as Bonnie turned.

"What-" Silas asked.

"Shhh," Damon put a finger on his lips, then a howl of a wolf echoes in the forest. Then more hooting in response to the first. Damon's eyes widened. "It ... It ... It is the howl of Bonnie." He stammered and turned to Silas, "who the hell are you?" He frowned.

Caroline and Stefan vamped to attack but Elena's cry distracted them.

"No no dad ... Don't go ... please don't go, I need you." Elena ran in fury in the forest and Stefan run after her.

"What did you do to my friend?" Caroline cried to Silas.

Silas changed his fitness before their eyes and took the form of Caroline. A wicked smile on her lips. "I just ... Made her crazy," he laughed before accelerated away.  
"Damn it!" Damon whispered, "Shane-" he turned to where Shane was but he wasn't there more. They were so focused on Silas Shane had the opportunity to sneak. "Lucy! We must find them."

Lucy nodded, she sang incantations and a thin smoke showed them the way. They began to run into the forest with Caroline and Damon who followed Lucy.

* * *

Bonnie and Kol accelerated in the deep forest and Bonnie stopped.

"Daddy..." Elena said, approaching a black and green snake wrapped around a tree branch. Kol and Bonnie looked each other before Bonnie sped toward her to move her away from the path of the visibly poisonous snake. "Daddy ..." She told Kol.

"Okay, that makes me uncomfortable," Kol whispered.

Bonnie smirked and put her hands on Elena's cheeks, "Go back to your senses now. You have frolicked enough in the forest."

Elena blinked and frowned, "Bonnie? What am I doing here?" She was breathing quickly, "are you Silas?"

"This is her? The famous Gilbert?" Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" She asked to Kol.

"I'm Kaleb, Bonnie's best friend and you, you are the famous Gilbert ... Not really famous I think."

Elena narrowed her eyes, "it's not worth it to be insulting."

"I'm not insulting, love. I assure you that when I will, you are the first informed." He said, coming up behind Bonnie.

"Where are the others?" Bonnie asked coldly. Elena swallowed, this way of speaking to her was significant of the real Bonnie.

"I don't know ... I lost their footsteps."

"Elena?" They heard near to them.

"Stefan?" She shouted after him and within seconds he had his arms around her. " I'm so happy you are there, I was so afraid."

"The wolves will attack Damon's group when they will come too close of the grave, we have to go."

" Wolves?" Stefan frowned.

"The guards ... Take her the boat, Stefan. She is useless and you were not needed here. Kaleb and I, are going to manage to stop Silas."

"Bonnie, Silas is very powerful."

Kol put a firm hand on the hips of Bonnie, "so we are."

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"Someone you will thank soon."

"Stefan, you need to go, now. Damon is going to need me."

Stefan nodded and walked away with Elena but she turned quickly, "Bonnie uhm ... Thank you ... To have save my life."

"It's weird but I have the feelings I will do it again soon." She smiled, "you're welcome. Now, go."

Wolves howls echoed through the forest, Bonnie shivered.

"What?" Kol frowned.

"They found them, we have to go fast."

* * *

Damon, Caroline and Lucy were fighting against wild wolves. This wolves guards were werewolves condemned to remain in animal form to guard the tomb of Silas. Lucy used her magic to defend herself and the other of wolves' bites but deadly wolves began to flow.

"Damon!" Lucy cried. A wolf had fallen on him, he kept the wolf away by the throat as the Wolf growned on his face. Lucy used her magic to launch away other wolves which approached dangerously of Damon's leg.

"C'mon doggy doggy, leave me alone," he said and then broke the neck of the wolf. Others came and each defended thelselves as best they could.

Meanwhile, Silas had recovered his body and emptied the body of Shane. Silas came out of the cave into his own body and the cure at one hand.

"ENOUGH." Silas cried and all the wolves sat quietly. Damon, Lucy and Caroline gasped when they saw the face of Silas.

"You can't be me so you become my brother?" Damon said to him and Silas laughed.

"Do you know I am your ancestor? In fact, Stefan is my doppelgänger, how funny don't you think?" Silas was the exact portrait of Stefan. "This ... Is my true face and ... Elena," she appeared not far from him and approached him, completely scared. "She has the same face of my only love ... Amara. So It's very funny, a kind hilarious." He said, stroking the hair of Elena.

Stefan appeared alongside Damon, "Don't touch her or-"

"Or what? I will kill her before you think of moving," Silas threatened.

"What do you want?" Damon asked.

"BONNIE! It's time to come here." Silas cried, clutching the hand of Elena who was trembling with fear.

"I'm here ..." Bonnie walked like a queen among the wolves sitting on the floor who hung their heads on her way. Kol was following her closely behind. Bonnie's eyes was bright green with black orbs. Her claws had doubled in size and her fangs exceeded her lips. "Confront me alone if you're brave enough."

Silas laughed and threw a vision in Lucy's mind. She was not on the island but in her home in Mystic Falls. Paul, her father had finally returned from his trip. she has miss him so much. Plus it was his birthday, Paul went to ask her what he want for his birthday.

"Open the gate and destroy the veil, my dear little girl. Do it for me," Silas said, taking the voice of Lucy's father. Lucy nodded and began to sing.

"Stop this now," Bonnie groaned.

Silas took Elena's neck, the brothers vamped. The wind lifted the leaves that began to steal around them.

"Do you know what I planned to do? I wanted to find my true body and destroy the other side not to Amara suffer one more day to be the anchor. Yes that devil of Qetsiyah, transform the love of my life, to an anchor for the other side. Then I thought about taking the cure and die so I can be reunited with the woman I loved. But I was thinking... why die if I can live and bring to life Amara inside the body of your precious Elena. " He shook Elena throat tightly and the two brothers were panting.  
"You will not succeed," Bonnie mouthed each word.

Kol gave her a look and sped toward Lucy to put his arms around her singing spells to weaken her.

Silas laughed loudly, "that's all?" He sent a vision into Kol's mind to distract him, "You will fail, you are too weak. All of you!"

"I'm not weak. I'm an hybrid wolf and vampire, who dreamed before she was just a witch. But the dream is over. And the beast is awake. And I will kill you, hecause it's my nature to protect who I care." She groaned. Bonnie raised her arms and the wind became stronger.

"It's too late," Silas laughed insanely, "the gate is open." He said, Lucy and Kol fell unconscious.

Wolves sitting around them began to growl while the veil fell.

"You will die Silas," Bonnie said coldly, her eyes took a deep black color then sped toward him. As quickly as Damon blinked, Bonnie was holding Silas by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Elena went over to Stefan and Caroline but Silas tightened her throat by his thought and she fell on the ground. Silas choked Elena while Damon, Stefan and Caroline ran to her.

"Kill Bonnie or I will kill Elena." Silas said scraping the hand of Bonnie. She groaned and closed her eyes absorbing Silas life. More she did more Elena had trouble breathing. While Stefan and Caroline were panicked to help Elena.

Damon stood up and took a piece of wood on the floor in shaped pile.

"Do it." Silas said weakly by launching a vision to Damon's mind. He was with Elena, she was vampire and they were happy together. Without thinking, Damon accelerated and plunged the stake into the heart of Bonnie. She screamed so loud that the wolves howled throughout the forest with her. It was as if the earth was dying.

Damon thought he heard only her low moans while seconds as if he killed himself. With an unknown strength, Bonnie broke the neck of Silas and reduced him to dust.

She fell to her knees and screamed as white light got out of her mouth then her fingers and her whole body was full of a white light. The light blinded them all. Everyone protects the eyes. It lasted only a few seconds and everything became quiet.

Damon wate his eyes slowly. He was lying on his back. He sat down, groaning in pain, he looked all around him. Where wolves were sitting before the light, there was now naked women and men. Bonnie freed. Everyone got up slowly from the ground, moaning in pain.

Damon thought Bonnie and his eyes widened in horror, he quickly turned his head toward the Bonnie's body lying. He sped toward her with the rest of his remaining strength.

"Bonnie, hey..." he called. He knelt on the floor, taking her head in his hand as his other hand encircling the stake buried in her heart. He took the pile and threw it away. Damon waited for her to heal her injury but it didn't closed.

"What? Why don't you heal? Bonnie?"

"What have you done?" Kol shouted, rising painfully from the ground.

"I ... I don't know ... Bonnie wait I thought you will heal. I thought you ..."

"You don't love me, that's why you chose her."

"Wait-"

"I'm cold, Damon." She shuddered.

"Bonnie ... I'm sorry. Hey, Bon don't do that, I didn't want it... I swear I didn't want it." He repeated and she smiled at him tenderly.

"Damon ... It's time to remember" she touched his cheek with her bloody index finger, leaving a trail of blood on it. As if a door opened in his mind, a light encompassed his eyes, his heart, his soul.


	20. Chapter 20

**The first meet ...**

Bonnie was lying on the muddy forest floor. Her clothes were torn and she was wounded in several places but she refused to cry. She had run away from her uncle, he was treated her badly and planned to marry her to a man without telling her mother. He just wanted to marry her like that to take a good dowry, when Bonnie has learned that, she was enraged. Maybe it was her wolf side sticking her mind but she could not let them do without fight. While her uncle hit her, she fought with all her strength. After the fight, she ran away from him, away from her mother who had sent her to live in that damn family, she ran for her life.

As she watched the empty cloud sky, lying on the floor of the forest. Bonnie looked at the sky dreamily.

"What a werewolf are doing in this part of the forest?" The blue-eyed man asked, now sitting beside her. She jumped away and sent him flying meters away with her magic. Damon hit a tree violently, and he vamped then ran to her in a vampiric speed but Bonnie quickly used her magic to make him hit an another tree further. He tried to run to her again but she threw him again.

"Well, my back is starting to hurt." He growled. Bonnie was breathing quickly, her leg was hurting, she collapsed on the floor, panting. "A wolf witch, interesting ... but what sorrowful presentation. You could at least say hello."

She smiled slightly, "you surprised me."

"I know," he stood up and dusted his tunic. He looked up at Bonnie. She looked disheveled but at least beautiful. "So ... What an hybrid do in this part of the forest?" He put his hands on hid hips.

"I ... I ran away." She said looking away. She didn't want a stranger sees her cry. She had to be strong for her and Ayanna.

"And you come here?" Damon sat next to her all of suddent and she gasped.

"Can you stop doing this?" She screamed and he almost chuckled.

"So ... You come here because?"

"I told you that I ran away," she hissed.

Damon looked her up and down, she had dark green eyes, her hair was in a long braid, and her body had a soft brown color. He had never seen a woman with that color and it intrigued him. her skin looked so hot that he wanted to touch her skin to feel the warmth on his hands. Her eyes had a wild side but the smallness of her body give him the desire to cuddle her.

"Stop looking at me like that ..."

"You're ... By far the most beautiful creature I've seen in years."

Bonnie swallowed hard, " If you touch me I'll kill you."

He smiled, "at least you will to break my back again and again."

"I'm strong enough to kill you, Vampire."

"Alright, so are you alone?" She nodded, looking at the trees around her, "you are young, you have to have 14 or 15 years old, right?"

"It's none of your business, vampire."

"Legolas ..." He smiled gently.

"What?"

"My name is Legolas."

She narrowed her eyes and bit her lower lip, "My name is Bonnie."

"Bonnie?"

"Yes."

"Why you ran away?" He lay on the floor full of dead leaves. He looked at the sky as she did just a few moments ago. Bonnie remained dazed for a moment, "I am waiting for a response, Bonnie. I know I have my eternity to wait but don't abuse of my time." He said with a touch of humor, Bonnie smiled.

"My uncle wanted to oblige me to get married with a man of his choice against my will."

" That's rude ... can I tell you something?" He rose from the ground.

"Yes," she replied softly. Bonnie found Legolas so beautiful but he was an adult and her a teenager.

"I have a house and I am very good cooking bread for someone who eats blood, are you hangry?"

She narrowed her eyes, "why? Why do you want to help me?"

"I don't know but something tells me I should." He held out his hand for her, Bonnie hesitated a moment and then put her hand on his.

 **Their first time...**

Bonnie and Damon ran to the barn in the cold of winter. They wore animal furs on their usual clothes in lin. They were in search of a rare spellbook for the eighteenth anniversary of Bonnie and the villagers told them that it was the wrong village and they had to go far in the south. Bonnie and Damon had made a week-long trip to get there and this vikings literally told them they were wrong. That was Damon's fault, it was him who was mistaken and his eyes were as big as saucers when the vikings confirmed it to them. Bonnie laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes. Upon returning to their hostel, the weather worsened and they ran to a barn that seemed abondoned.

Once inside, Damon got down to make some fire with the hay there was while Bonnie preparing a bed using their coverages.

"Legolas?"

"I am coming wildflower," he said, lighting the fire, he carefully placed stones around so it not to exceed and sped toward Bonnie. Damon slept on straw beneath blankets that Bonnie had ready for them. "Are you okay?" He put his arms around her.

"I'm dying of cold, beloved." Damon smiled as every time she called him with the affectionate nickname.

"The lights will warm the barn don't worry, it'll warm up." He rubbed her arms, "why you always take so easily cold uhm?"

"I don't know," she chattering teeth, closing her eyes. Damon began to be alarmed.

"Bonnie opens your eyes," she opened her eyes and saw that Damon was worried. She smiled and kissed him.

"I'll ggget warm dddon't worry ... I justt needddd ..." Her teeth chattered furiously. Damon bit his wrist and gave it to her. "Why-"

"Just in case ... I don't think I can live an eternity without you, Bonnie Bennett." He pressed the wrist on her lips, as she drank his blood he closed his eyes.

Once she has finished drinking enough to get warm a little, she opened her eyes and saw that Damon was in a trance.

"Me neither, I can not see myself living without you." She said and he opened his eyes slowly. He lovingly stroked her cheek. "It had been four years you have save me in this forest, Legolas. And since this day, you make me laugh everyday, you make me so happy. I feel so complete with you. I can't believe we are together since this day. I can't imagine my life without you... It's so crazy."She giggled." Legolas ... I want you to ... Uhm, "she looked up and saw Damon smiled hard.

"Do you want to do it?" He put a hand on her back and she nodded.

Damon vamped, "I want to hear it, Bonnie."

"Make love to me beloved," she told to Damon and he bit into her neck and she moaned. " I love you so much." She said weakly as he drank her blood. "So much ..." He retracted his fangs and licked her wound, which closed instantly. He moved to stand on her, he stroked her hair pecking her lips. Damon lifted her dress to the waist under the fur blankets and he was working on his pants while Bonnie kissed him softly. After a few minutes Bonnie was warm under him. He stimulated her as he could without undress her too much. He positioned in front of her wet entry and he hesitated.

"Beloved?"

"It will hurt a little at first."

"There is nowhere in this world where I would be." She said lovingly then he slowly entered into her.

"I love you," Damon groaned.

 **Their wedding**...

The long white dress Bonnie trailed behind her as she walked to the village chief and Damon standing in front of him. Her linen dress had long sleeves, the front was straight wool braids as ornaments. Her neck was in a slight V, her curly hair fell back and she smiled at him. Damon smiled like a child. it was her, she was her love... he had no doubt.

She was holding a glass of wine in silver with small wild flowers around the cup. Once in front of him, the chief proceeded to entoner customary procedures.

"For the eternity ..." Damon said, looking into her green eyes.

"For the eternity ..." Bonnie said, weeping, Damon held out a hand to wipe his tears.

"Legolas and Bonnie Bennett, you can now share the cup filled with your love."

Bonnie handed the cup of wine to Damon and he took a sip before hand her to drink it too. After drinking the wine of love, their mariage was official.

"Now begins your life together, good luck children," the old man said before went away smiling. They had no one of their family to share this ceremony with them. The two newlyweds were petrified, with their largest smile, eyes to eyes.

"Legolas ..."

"I think I'll fuck you with that dress, here and now," he whispered by launching the cup away and she laughed.

Without waiting, Damon grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her closer and kissed her. The kiss was soft and full of emotion. She cried as he kissed her then she put her head on his chest whispering sweet words. Damon wanted to make her happy and protect her against any threat even at the risk of his life and he did.

* * *

Damon remembered everything. He felt happiness, worry, fear, need, desire, pleasure, passion, jealousy ... Love. All these feelings overwhelmed him.

"Damon ..."

"I remember ... Forgive me, Bonnie." Damon said with a broken heart.

"It's okay ... I love all your pieces." She said weakly.

"I want you to stay with me forever ... C'mon I have so much questions, don't leave me now."

"I can't ..." Bonnie said closing her eyes. Her body took a form of gray, her veins visibly dried up and her heart stopped beating.

"No No don't dare to do that," Damon began to cry, "we vowed each other for the eternity, Bonnie. This is not the eternity, this is not ..."

Damon held her cold and gray body, "this is not what I wanted ... Bonnie wake up ... c'mon." Damon raised his watery eyes to the others who were watching him grieve. "Lucy ... Do something, there have to be something to wake her up. A spell or something, Lucy! It's- Ahhh." Damon shouted in pain while Kol afflicted him a magic migraine. Stefan and Caroline screamed in also pain. When Damon wate his eyes, Bonnie's body was no longer in his arms.

"What ..." He gasped, "where she is?" He cried all his lungs.

"Uhm this guy took her ... He was fast." Lucy said weakly.

Damon stood, fists clenched in anger, "who is this guy?"

"Bonnie call him Kaleb ... He said he's her bestfriend." Elena said.

Damon frowned, his memory came not as flashback of an evening too watered but he remembered a lifetime, he remembered his life with her. Some things running through his head. A name she had mentioned once, a guy she saw as her only friend.

"It is a hybrid, it was very powerful. He almost killed me." Lucy said, rising. She dusted off her jeans watching the surroundings. The trees and plants were completely bent as if there had been an explosion. Men and women naked were gone to be seen, it remained only them. "Damon?"

Damon was standing, head down. He shook his head, blinking his eyelids.

"Damon? Do you hear me?" Stefan asked Damon and he looked up

"Are you okay?"

"No ... My wife is dead. How do you think I can be okay?" He grunted and Stefan swallowed hard.

"Am I talking to Legolas or Damon?

Damon watched Stefan with eyes confused and sad, "Both ... It's me, I'm him. It was me, Stefan. It was me in this life with her. I don't know by what miracle but I mean it was me. "

"Guys, we need to get back okay ... It's been a long day." Caroline said softly.

"WAIT ... The cure? Where is the cure?"

Damon appeared in front of her, eyes full of hope, "why? Could you bring her back?"

"Damon ..."

"Please tell me ... Tell me I didn't kill the only woman who really loved me." Elena was sad to hear that.

"I don't know Damon ... But I think all of witches can bring the dead back to life. The price is huge and there are consequences."

"You will do it." Damon said coldly.

"What? Hell no, I don't not want to die." Lucy said, frowning, she looked at him as if he was crazy. "I will never do such a crazy thing."

"You will do it, Lucy."

"I WILL NOT EVEN FOR ELENA."

"Guy !?" Caroline cried.

"What?" Both he replied angry.

"It's not here ... The cure is no longer there."

Damon growled, "It's Kol."

"Kol?"

"Who is Kol?"

Damon seemed to think about something, Stefan began to worry for Damon. He seemed overwhelmed by his memory back.

"Lucy," he vamped, "YOU will get my wife back in life." He cried so hard, with so much anger and pain that Stefan no longer recognized his brother.

" NEVER! I will not risk my life for her."

Damon came near to her with a dark gaze, " Listen me carefully with, I will sacrifice everthing to have her back. If you refuse to help me, I will enchain your father far away from you."

"You're such an asshole, you have even no idea." Caroline said with anger," how could you treated her?"

"Do you think it's a motherfuckin game? She was my wife and I killed her! I killed my... My wife... My Bonnie. She's dead by my fault... You don't understand, I love her, I love her so much... So much," Damon seemed to be desesperate. " Brother," He turned to Stefan, " if she can live, I will not live."

" What? It's not Damon, he will never say that." Elena said, smiling.

" Please... Stefan help me." He begged.

" Elena?" Caroline said softly.

" What it's not Damon."

" Stefan... She is... She is my everthing, even if I try I will not live by myself having all this beautiful memories back. Stefan..."

" I will help you, Damon." Stefan said, taking a step toward Damon who breathe in belief.

" Stefan?" Elena shouted.

" I will help my brother than you want it or not," he said to Elena and she frowned.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for all the reviews**

* * *

Twenty-two hours after being officially dead, Bonnie woke up with a startle. Lying on a bed in a unknown room. She felt strange, her body was strangely warmer than usual, as if she had a fever. Her mouth was pasty, her stomach was growling of hunger, her muscles were numb and heavy, the dryness of her throat seemed to rival with the most arid desert of the world and... She had an urgent desire to go pee. She felt strangely... Human. More than strange because she was supposed to be a hybrid of the three species but she felt empty of few things... several things. She moaned painfully putting herself on the side, a position that her back loved. Bonnie tried to remember what had happened; everything was a blur in her mind.

"Damon..." She moaned then she had a violent flashback of what happened. The island... Silas... Damon... And her death. She blinked a few tears before she sat quietly on the bed

"Bonnie? You're awake sleepy head," Kol in the body of Kaleb entered the room with a tray full of food.

"Kol? Kol... what-" she swallowed hard, "what happened? Why am I'm still alive?"

Kol came to sit on the bed and put the dinner tray beside her.

"You should eat, you look pale." He handed her a glass of juice and she took it quick and drank just as quickly. "Slowly, drink slowly, Bonnie."

"Tell me what's wrong with me, Kol... I feel bizarre."

"It's because you're human, you stayed a witch because it is your birthright but you're no longer a wolf and neither a vampire."

Bonnie trembled; Kol sighed and took the glass off her hand before it fell. "I had to save you. It was the only way. Your body was dying more slowly than normal; I made you come here urgently. I saw all the witches and warlocks of New Orleans. Only an ancient coven of witches has agreed to help me bring you back to life, but it was on the condition that I purify you."

"Purify me?" She asked incredulously.

"Ayanna was a witch, the Bennett witches are not hybrids. So I had to use the cure of Silas to make you human." Kol said looking at her with his big blue sad eyes. Bonnie saw in his eyes he felt guilty. Kol couldn't imagine what his anger would be like if someone turned him into human again. He was ready to accept the wrath of Bonnie if that was what it took for her to be alive.

"It was the only way to save you."

Bonnie thought for a moment, looking down and then she looked up and smiled at him.

"I'm alive and I still have my magic. It's more important, don't you think?"

Kol took her hand and kissed the back of it, "yes... it's the most important."

"Thank you... Again. I feel that you don't stop saving my life."

"I'm a Viking, what would I' look like if I could not protect you properly." He told her, stroking her hand.

"Viking," she sighed in relief.

"Witch..." he kissed her hand again.

* * *

The rest of the day, Bonnie saw life in a new way. Her eyes couldn't flash green more than normal, no more fangs, no more claws, no more howls at the full moon. Her wolf side was gone as was her vampire side, no more need of blood, no more desire to kill or to have insatiable sex, No more vampiric speed or super hearing. Bonnie Bennett was just a witch but remained as powerful as the witch's daughter of Ayanna Bennett that she was. She enjoyed eating normal food again and had a little weakness for sugar donuts.

Kol was there for her, even if he had to take care of his family stories that involved other hybrids, Salem Witches and vampires. All this seemed very complicated and Bonnie was glad to have breathing time without any such problems. The days passed and she remained in Kol's apartment in the French district. He came occasionally when his siblings were not in danger. Bonnie and him became as close as they were when they were children. But not as close as Kol wanted. Bonnie was still thinking of Damon and how he literally stabbed her in the back. It was not easy to forget especially when Kol told her that Damon was seeking for her dead body desperately.

Kol returned to their big apartment as he did each evening. He found the lights off, he frowned.

"Hey Bonnie! I'm home and I'm alive." He shouted, turning on the light. He received no response. Kol closed the door behind him; he took the time to remove his jacket, his shoes and his socks before walking on the white Persian rug. "Bonnie?"

He knocked on her bedroom door. Kol could hear water running in the shower. He opened the door and jumped on her bed, putting his hands behind his head.

"I've been screaming your name since I got home. Did you hear me?" Still no response, Kol sped to the door of the bathroom, "I'm worrying about you, answer me." He didn't even wait for a response before entering the bathroom and stopping in front of the glass door of the shower.

"Hi..." She smiled gently. Kol's eyes widened and he accelerated to turn off the horribly icy water. Bonnie was sitting under the water jet, with pensive air.

"Bonnie what the-"

"He killed me... he chose her and he killed me. And now he seeks my body as if he cared." She said, standing right in front of Kol. He had to call all the Greek gods in order to not look at the sexy naked body in front of him. "I still don't understand."

In seconds, Kol put a large towel around her.

"You'll get sick." He scolded her and she smiled.

"I needed to think..."

"Under cold water?" He growled again, Bonnie smirked, Kol carried her in his arms to get her out of the shower. "I'll have to go to the pharmacy to get medication for fever. Did I tell you how much I hate going to the pharmacy?"

"Yes, you told me several times." She laughed.

Kol laid her on the bed narrowing his eyes and she pouted, "don't make that face at me darling, you know I want to kiss you when you do that and as usual you'll refuse."

He sped out of the room and returned with a bowl of hot chocolate.

"Here we are, warning darling, it's hot," he sat close to her, she took the cup of hot chocolate with trembling hands. He stroked her cheek, looking at her wet lips. "You are so..."

"Stop trying!" She laughed at Kol, when he was with her she always had a smile on her lips.

"I can't, you are fucking hot." He resigned himself and put his hand on her back rubbing it to warm her.

"Just stop trying to seduce me."

"But you're single now," he pouted. Bonnie couldn't help bursting out laughing. Kaleb had a face of puppy when he was pouting.

"I'm still married."

"Bonnie, he killed you."

"You don't understand... I can't stop loving him just like that. No matters how many years, days, hours they may have been. For me, he will still be my husband. Now I know I must turn the page but I feel weak, I hate being weak.

"You're not weak, Bonnie. You are the most strongest and brave woman I have ever known and I have lived over a thousand years." He laughed, she sketched a little smile. "He's an idiot, and do you know how we treat stupid people?"

"How?" She drank her hot chocolate. Dressed just with a yellow towel hanging on the sides. She didn't seem to care about her nudity.

"By making them even more stupid. We should make porridge with his brain." She almost choked on her hot chocolate by laughing.

"I think it's a good idea. Whether I like it or not, I miss him terribly. Sorry, Kol."

"Well, I still have my chances with you. I'm sure you'll see how I'm better than Damon and when you see it, I'll be here, waiting for you. I'm a very patient man."

"And very stubborn."

"You are adorable when you're not threatening me." Kol really liked Bonnie's smile.

"Can I ask you to do something?" She put the hot chocolate drink on the ground.

"Whatever you want to ask, darling."

"Could you... hold me tight...? Please. I'm really cold."

He laughed and caught her in his arms. Her hair was still wet, but he didn't care. Having his hands on her naked, warm skin was the greatest pleasure for him.

"Promise me to help make his life hell." She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Oh darling, torture is my favorite game." He smiled mischievously.

* * *

"Stop at Elena's house, I have to go to see her."

Damon rolled his eyes, "you don't see her for what? Four hours and the birds are stopped singing? The earth stops turning? Maybe the fish are drowning in the ocean I guess." He said sarcastically.

"Says the one who can't live without Bonnie Bennett."

"She's special to me."

"Well, Elena is special to me aswell."

"Don't you see how Elena ogles me sometimes? Maybe she wants a threesome."

"I don't think so." Stefan said, looking at the streets of Mystic Falls. He was so accustomed to the dirty jokes from Damon that he felt immune now.

Damon rolled into Mystic Falls with his blue Camaro without really paying attention to the pedestrians until he saw the face that haunted his nights.

"Holy-foxtrot-Delta-Charlie-Penguins-No!" He exclaimed and Stefan laughed.

"What the hell was that?"

"It was a sound of surprise, brother. Because I'm surprised as hell." He said, looking to see Bonnie walking peacefully in Kol's arms. Damon stopped the car in the middle of the road.

"What's wrong with you?" Stefan whispered.

"It's Bonnie."

"What?"

"IT'S BONNIE!" Damon shouted, pointing the finger at Bonnie who was walking with Kol.

"Oh!"

Damon got out of the car without worrying that his Camaro was in the middle of the road. He walked with the most sullen look of the century.

"Bonnie Bennett!" He said angrily. Bonnie turned, "Are you fucking kidding me?" He growled standing in front of her.

"Good evening Damon," Kol said, smiling.

"Shut up, Robin Hood." Damon answered.

"Who are you?" Bonnie forced herself to keep her emotions down.

"What the hell do you mean? How are you here? What happened?" He touched her arm, but she tore it off of his grip.

"I don't know you, you 're a stranger to me." She said coldly. Bonnie repeated a mantra not to jump on him and kiss him.

"A stranger?"

"Yes."

"What's going on here?" He asked in a frustrated voice. "It's been days since I was looking for a way to bring you back to life and above all a way to find your body that was pale gray the last time I saw it and now... Now... Something has changed with you?"

"I'm human again."

"She's still a witch," Kol said.

"Shut up, Robin Hood." Damon answered without even a look at him, his eyes were on Bonnie.

"I don't remember you, Kol told me about you but the cure has erased my memory. The cure was used to bring me back to life."

Damon's face softened and he lowered his head with a pained look.

"Bonnie... You don't know how much I wanted to see you again. There is not a single day I don't think of you. I know what I did but Silas manipulated me."

"You made a choice, Damon. Your choice was her." She said harshly.

"I'm sorry. I'm a dickhead, I'm not popular for making good choices. I remember our life together but not totally and I want to know everything! Everything."

"I'll say it once, don't speak to me, don't look at me and never touch me again ... ever."

"Okay, listen to me freakin witch," Bonnie gasped in anger, "I will keep speaking to you, I will look at you when I want and I will touch you no matter how much you want to see me dead. I don't care, I don't care, I don't care. Maybe I should repeat it again, I don't fucking care!"

"Leave me alone!" She articulated every word. But Damon was ready for anything. He spent the last few days, feeling miserable with all the memories of Bonnie that haunted him even in his sleep. He could not let her go, he just couldn't.

"I will fucking not do that! I like when you look at me even if your gaze is full of rage as it is now. I love your green eyes Bonnie and I liked them since the first time I saw them."

"I like her lips," Kol said moving the fingers before Damon's face to make him understand that he was still there.

"I like her hair," Damon said, looking at Kol.

"I like her butt," Kol raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Take it back right now, Robin Hood."

"What? That I like her butt?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Okay, you both like my body and thank you very very much, now goodbye Damon."

"Wildflower?"

"I said goodbye Damon!" She turned and walked away from him by pulling Kol's arms. This game was fun for Kol and he wanted to continue it.

"You can't leave me like that!" He screamed with rage," after all the declarations of love you made, all the sweet kisses, the touches and caresses. With your voice... with your love... You can not just walk away from me as if it were nothing. You made me fall in love with you twice in two lives. You can't just ignore me and pretend that there's nothing between us. "

"You are the one who did this, you are the one who broke everything between us. I'm done with you. Live your life like you want, Damon. You're free now." She shouted after him, some people stopped to watch them argue, shocked by such a drama in public.

Damon wanted to respond but they were too far away for them to hear him. He heard the horn of a car parked a few meters behind him. He walked to his blue Camaro.

"Damon-" Stefan began.

"That bastard is taking Bonnie away from me."

"What will you do? Follow her till death?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

 **Please reviews, let me know what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Don't forget to review**

 **Sorry if there are errors, it isn't beta read but I tried to correct it as I can.**

* * *

"Oh Crap!" Damon whispered.

Bonnie got out of a clothing store with Kol beside her who was carrying all the bags. She wore high heels shoes burgundy with a pink pencil skirt and a pale pink top with thin straps. The old vampire could tell she was not wearing anything underneath, her perky breasts pointing in the thin fabric as a call for sex. The kind of clothes that made his dick press against the closure of his pants.

"Remind me why we follow them as the stalkers?" Stefan asked, sitting in the car next to Damon.

"Well, we follow them because she's my wife."

"It's weird because I have not received an invitation to the wedding," Stefan laughed.

"You were far far away to be created, Brother."

"So ... Do you remember everything?"

Damon started the car to follow them. His blue eyes never left the two people who were walking in the street.

"Yes."

"So, tell me more. I'm curious to know how you were."

"I was as beautiful as I am now."

"And you were a dickhead too?"

"Nope, I was a nice vampire and a good cook."

Stefan smiled, "a good cook?"

"I knew how to cook some good bread... And cakes."

Stefan laughed, "you cooked some good bread and cakes!"

"It's not funny."

"C'mon Damon, told me more."

"Ok, I was a vampire with a hippie head. I was turned into a vampire years before by a boy too drunk to dry me empty. I had no family, my mother and my father had been killed by werewolves after the madness time of Mikaelson's children. I lived in a Viking village where I built a small house. I lived quite simply, I killed from time to time but not as much as I do in this life."

"Oh yes, you are a serial killer."

Damon smiled, "a reformed serial killer. So I said I was quite a simple man. I didn't kill too much, I fucked some women but they were not important. After, I met Bonnie in the forest, she was younger than me so I just wanted to annoy her and continue my way. But I don't know, she hypnotized me or something and I invited her in my home. She came with me and Ta dah!"

"Why she followed you?"

"I offered her to come eat some bread."

"Oh, the famous bread of Damon!" Stefan laughed again and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I was very good cook. I could have been a good pastry chef."

"I can not imagine you at all, wearing an apron with full of flour on your face."

"Whether you believe it or not, it was me. She had nowhere to go and I was a lonely vampire so I offered her to stay. She stayed with me, she grew up with me and I fell in love with this young feisty wolf hybrid witch. After, we got married and we moved away from the village, in the woods, in a house I had built just for her."

"Wow, you were a cook and you built a house for your wife. You were a bit romantic."

"I'm always romantic!"

"Uhn No!"

"Alright but I can be it again ... for her."

"It looks like you are really love with her." He said, looking at Damon who wanted to tear the wheel apart, every time Kol touched Bonnie's back.

"I think I was in love with her before having my memories back and now ..."

"Now you love her like a fool." Stefan said thoughtfully.

"Yes ... Now I love her like a fool. When I think of what she gave me, I can not hold myself to love her more."

"What did she give you?"

Damon was thinking, looking her walking away, she smiled at something that Kol told her. Her hair fluttered in the breeze. She walked gracefully, moving her hips. Her scent of wildflowers tickled the nose of Damon and he inhaled deeply.

"Damon?"

"She gave me everything."

* * *

Bonnie felt good and beautiful. Kol had to take her to make shopping. Although she didn't like to wear heels, she admitted that they gave her a certain sexy look. Kol insisted that she takes everything she wants and she did. They even stopped in a makeup store to buy some cosmetics.

She missed her wolf a lot. She loved to have the power and she missed the power she felt when her eyes shone more green. But she could not blame Kol, he'd bring her back to life and she wanted to enjoy. Plus, being an human was not so bad, she could taste the new flavors of this century.

Kol put the bags in his berling and they continued to walk in the streets of Mystic Falls. They stopped in each shop that interested her. Bonnie knew that Damon was following them. His blue Camaro could not be unnoticed and often she turned to cross his gaze. Then she smirked, leaning closer of Kol to excited him more. Bonnie wanted to give him back his own medicine and she liked to tease him.

Kol guided her to a music shop. He said he wanted to introduce her to good music. The store was pretty cool, there were rows full disc of music with some headphones at a few places to listen to previews of albums. They went around the whole store and then separated because he wanted to go buy a limited album.

Bonnie put a headphone on her head and listened popular songs. She had a weakness for rap and hip hop. The voices and catchy music made her want to wiggle and dance. She was listening to a song by Rihanna when she saw Damon standing behind the large window. He wore a black shirt and black jeans and his shirt buttons were half unbuttoned. He looked at her with his blue eyes and his sexy smile. This guy was incredibly hot. Bonnie liked Damon's facets as she liked the facets of Legolas. Whenever she saw him, her heart was beating fast. Damon liked it. The song "Never ending" of Rihanna's new album passed. Damon and she looked each others as if they silently spoke. He also listened to the music she listened with his vampiric hearing.

Damon Salvatore was officially in love with her. More than anything, he wanted to talk and laugh with her in the same way as in his memories. He wanted to touch her and kiss her. He wanted to show her that he could be someone perfect for her. He killed her to save Elena and yet despite her anger, Bonnie remained standing over there, watching him like he was the most handsome man on earth. He knew she was angry and hurt, he would be a fool if he didn't have her back.

Damon motioned her to look on the ground, she did. She saw a small purple box with a white knot in the middle. The song "Close to you" by Rihanna was passing in the music playlist. Bonnie took the small box. She looked up at Damon, who nodded and motioned her to open it.

She lowered her eyes again on the small box with "open me" written on a white piece of paper stuck on it. The witch opened it gently and smiled. Inside there was a smartphone with a yellow wildflower placed next. The wood anemone was a small and delicate white flower with some similarities with the daisy. A flower of an apparent fragility but that nevertheless remains a perennial that can be toxic and irritating. Damon didn't chose this flower for its sweetness or its toxicity but because Bonnie had the same floral smell than this flower. Also wild and sweet, Bonnie was his old lover.

She took the flower and brought it to her nose to smell the sweet scent she loved so much. Suddenly the phone started to vibrate. She jumped a bit and the empty box fell to the ground. She pressed on the green icon. She took off the headphone and then put the phone to her ear as she had seen others do.

"Hello Madam Bennett," Damon said, smiling through the window.

"Damon."

"I saw that Robin Hood didn't purchase a smartphone for you then I allowed myself to do it."

She rolled her eyes, "can you stop following me? I told you that I don't want to see you anymore."

"It's not what your heart is telling me."

"Just stop following me, Damon."

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"What?"

"A date... we can go wherever you want, eat whatever you want and do whatever you want. C'mon, I know you miss me." He put his hand on the glass window and Bonnie looked at him thoughtfully. She thought about all those nights they had had in their home and how she felt in his arms. How his muscular body felt on her, under the sheets.

"Please accept, Bonnie."

"No," she hang up the phone and Damon groaned audibly. Bonnie laughed and put the headphone again. It would be too easy, she wanted him still suffering a bit longer. She put her vibrant smartphone in her bag, ignoring how Damon gestured to her to take the phone.

Kol appeared behind her, he saw Damon behind the glass window in front of the store and he smiled. He put his hands on Bonnie's hips and leaned over to bite her neck slightly. Bonnie closed her eyes and moaned. Damon knocked on the window so hard that it broke in a loud noise. Damon looked angry as hell.

Bonnie took off her headphone, amused by the reaction of Damon.

"Is he always so jealous?" Kol asked Bonnie.

Bonnie's eyes met Damon's eyes, defiantly, "You have no idea."

* * *

Bonnie and Kol continued their shopping with Damon who stared them. At one point she was tired and she asked Kol to bring her back to the hotel where they stayed. In the Berling of Kol, Bonnie read the text messages that Damon sent her. She didn't know how he did it but he translated English writing in viking writing. She laughed from time to time when he made fun of Kol. She didn't understand why he called Kol, Robin Hood. That was when Damon told her the story of the movie and said that Kol wanted to attract her attention by playing the hero that she immediately understood. But Kol was not playing the hero, he was protective of her even when they were children. But Damon liked nickname people and Robin Hood would be the nickname of Kol for life.

It was the middle of the afternoon. She was lying on the bed with her smartphone in hands. It was amazing what you could do with such a small object.

"I'm going back tonight around midnight, we'll go to a club to dance and drink alcohol like savages."

"Okay, that leaves me time to prepare myself. I saw a hair salon just around the corner."

"Don't cut your hair, Bonnie."

"I do what I want, Viking." She laughed, squirming on the bed

"Ok but don't cut your hair, I love them wild as they are." He pouted.

"Fine, I will not cut my hair but I will change something."

"What?"

"I don't know yet," she shrugged. Her smartphone buzzed and she took hit to watch the message of Damon. Bonnie laughed loudly, putting her hand on her mouth.

"What?" Kol asked annoyed.

She bit her lower lip, "uhm ... He sent me a picture of ... His dick."

"Lovely," Kol rolled his eyes. Bonnie seemed concentrated in the contemplation of Damon's penis. "Stop looking at it like that, you're literally drooling."

But I miss his dick. I want to suck it."

"Bonnie!" Kol growled.

"What?" She looked away from the screen.

"Don't speak about Damon's penis in my presence." He got up from the bed, angry.

"Jealous?" She teased.

" Bored!" He said, walking toward the door, "See you tonight! Sleep a bit because tonight you will not sleep at all."

"Come back soon and alive, Kol."

"Don't worry, darling. No one can scare a Mikaelson." After saying that, he disappeared quickly.

Bonnie has spent at least one hour, watching the photo of Damon's dick. Often she laughed of his madness and often she sighed, wanting to feel him. In addition his dick was hard. She wanted to ask him if he thought of her, touching himself, to take this photo but she didn't ask.

She undressed to stay in underwear, she pulled the curtains to plunge the luxurious room in a partial darkness and jumped on the bed. She quickly drank the glass of orange juice that was on the bedside table, she thought it was Kol who has put it there. The sheets smelled like Kol and she fell asleep, imagining the smell of Damon.

When she awoke a few hours later, she knew that something was wrong. She was thirsty, really thirsty. Like when she was a vampire and wanted to drink blood. Eyes still closed, she turned under the sheets, growling. She was really thirsty. Bonnie creaked her eyes open and sat up slowly.

"Madam Bennett?" A soft voice called her. Bonnie blinked her eyes rapidly. A young red-haired girl sat on a chair in opposite the bed. She was wearing an uniform of maid. The young woman remained motionless on the chair as if she had to.

"Who are you?" Bonnie stood up from the bed, ready to defend herself if necessary. The redhead stood up too. The scent of this woman fanned the thirst of Bonnie and she absolutely didn't understand why.

"I'm Sylvie, Mister Salvatore asked me to come here and waiting for your awakening."

" Why?" Bonnie stepped forward.

"Because he gave you his blood, and broke your neck. I'm here to help you to complete the transition."

Bonnie frowned and suddenly became really conscious of herself. She looked down at herself to see dried blood on her white bra. She touched her lips with her fingers and she licked them. Bonnie could taste the blood of Damon on her lips.

"But how? How did he do that without wake me up?"

"He drugged you."

"Argh this man! He could have asked me my opinion before do it."

"He said you would say that, he told me to tell you that ... He doesn't give a fuck."

"Of course, he doesn't."

Sylvie moved her red hair aside from her neck to expose it to Bonnie. She vamped and sped toward the redhead. Bonnie laughed a bit, she missed that.

"He told you to offer yourself to me." Sylvie nodded, "well ... I'm sorry to tell you that you will die, Sylvie." Sylvie swallowed hard, "but ... at least, I can make you feel good."

"Please ... Do it Madam."

Bonnie smiled, she took the hand of Sylvie and walked with her toward the white bed. She climbed on the bed and Sylvie followed her. The maid was lying on her back and looked at Bonnie, in a fatal expectation. Then Bonnie began to kiss her. Damon had not given instructions for her in this case, she didn't know what to do. The soft lips of Bonnie slipped on the pink lips of the redhead with fluidity and sensuality. Sylvie responded to the kiss that was becoming heated. When Bonnie broke the kiss, Sylvie gasped with a smile on her lips.

"Did you like it?"

"Oh Yes ..." Sylvie moaned.

"Good," Bonnie vamped and bit her in the neck in a bloody mess. She drank the blood again and again until there was nothing to drink. She was revived. The feeling was exhilarating, fabulous... perfect. Bonnie looked down at her hands and saw that her claws were out. So she knew that Damon did all of this on purpose.

Damon knew there was a possibility that her wolf side was not deleted but asleep, he assumed that Bonnie's father was an ancestor of werewolves whose transformation happened during the full moon and that only a murder could activate the wolf. What was the case. By killing Sylvie, Bonnie woke up the werewolf inside her and on top of that, she was again a vampire. She was again hybrid. Damon was a genius. If he wanted to make amends so he succeeded.

Bonnie moaned with pleasure, licking her lips full of blood. The taste was phenomenal, she could feel her insides changing. She could feel her wolf side, becoming more bestial and indomitable than ever. She moaned again and then licked the last drops of blood that flowed from the throat of Sylvie. Bonnie's body was back to life, the connection between these three powerful side was exhilarating. The power was exhilarating. Maybe Damon counted on her wolf side to affirm him as her mate again or he wanted her to thank him for having mend the consequences of his error, bringing back her true nature ... as an hybrid of three species.

The smell of Damon

She sniffed audibly and got up of the bed. She walked slowly to the window and drew the curtains. Damon was there, standing in the alley with a smile of winner on his lips. Her phone buzzed and she accelerated to take it and answer the phone. Then accelerated again to the window.

"Hello Madam Bennett." Damon was stirring fingers to salute her.

"Damon ..."

"Did you like my nude?"

"You drugged me and killed me for the second time."

"I brought you back to your true nature."

"You should have asked me my opinion, who say that I didn't want to stay human?"

"C'mon Bon-Bon, I know you like to be powerful and you're fucking sexy when you are. Forget Robin Hood who wants to keep you as his good little human witch. You and I, know that you're not a good girl." He said with a seductive voice. "Personally, What I want is this beautiful you. You taught me to accept me as I am and not try to be someone else. Don't try to be someone else too Bon-Bon, you're perfect as you are. "

" Bon-Bon?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, wildflower is a bit old games. New me, new rules. So what do you want to do now?"

"I want to punish you," she smiled.

"C'mon baby, I'm already waiting you."

* * *

 **Please reviews, thank you again for all your reviews!**


	23. Chapter 23

They had talked on the phone for a while. Damon insisted, almost begged her to agree to come to the boarding house with him, saying he had a surprise for her. But Bonnie told him she had to go to a hairdresser before and after that, she will come. He agreed, she didn't give him much choice. Bonnie was completely in control and with her hybrid side awakened, she would be really difficult and bloody. But Damon liked challenges, most important, he liked Bonnie. If he had to spend eternity being a vampire, he wanted to spend eternity with someone he loves and he loves her.

Damon did some shopping at the supermarket, he must say that this place was strange to him. He couldn't remember the last time he went to a supermarket to buy food. It was annoying to walk through the shelves with a shopping cart, but he had no choice. He wanted to surprise Bonnie. Damon pushed the cart through the pastry shelves to buy eggs, flour, sugar, whipped cream, blueberries, milk and rum. He didn't forget to buy the most expensive wine. Passing the shelves of condoms and lubricant, he smiled to himself and took some lubricant and strawberry massage oil. He remembered very well that he had wild sex with Bonnie. He wondered why they didn't sell sex toys and handcuffs in supermarkets. He bought some candy, turning his cart. He went to the cashier and he packed his bags. Once in the car, he drove to his home.

Once at home, he unpacked all the items and put the ingredients on the kitchen island and he began looking for recipes for pancakes on the Internet. He wore an apron that looked like the one worn by grandmothers. He winced as he looked at himself.

"Why the hell wasn't there a black apron? Fuck!" He took a sip of wine, directly from the bottle. He had not yet begun to cook and he was already bored. "Okay... Uhm breaking eggs... Mix sugar with softened butter?" He stopped reading and wondered what softened butter was. "Damn it!" He took another sip of red wine. "Alright, So... Add milk and yeast and... What the fuck I'm supposed to do with that?"

* * *

Bonnie was proud of her new hair color. She blow-dried her hair and had opted for slightly blond tips. Her hair was no longer curly but completely soft. It was already dark and she knew she wouldn't have time to return to the hotel to get dressed so she prepared herself not only to see Damon but also to go out with Kol. After the hairdresser, Bonnie followed the advice of the woman in the hairdresser and went to a spa that had a good reputation. She received a facial, body massage and a full waxing... She almost killed the beautician at that time. Her body was flawless, getting out of the spa. Bonnie had opted for a short silver dress that squeezed her body like a second skin, all accessorized with black heels. Her makeup was simple: a little mascara, foundation and eyeliner and she was ready. When she looked in the mirror, she saw a beautiful and powerful woman. She loved her reflection, she knew Damon would like it and she was eager to see his reaction.

Bonnie didn't want to ruin her shoes speeding in the woods so she took a taxi to get to the boarding house. After paying the taxi driver, who was eyeing her during the trip, Bonnie got out the taxi with her flashing bright green eyes. She felt Damon's scent in the air and it made her horny. Her heels tapped on the floor as she walked in confident steps toward the door of the house of Salvatore's brothers. This dress kept getting on her shapely thighs, she thought her dress was sexy but also annoying. She narrowed the invisible folds of her dress and tore up her long hair behind her shoulders before ringing the doorbell.

"Enter Bon-Bon, it 's open. In fact the front door is always open. There is only a fool who would rob a vampire's house." Damon said gently, in the kitchen. Bonnie heard and opened the door, entered and closed the door behind her.

"How do you know it's me?"

"I can pick up your scent hundreds of meters away, Bonnie. I'm a predator, don't you remember?" He said, turning the pancake on the stove.

"So I'm your prey?" She went into the kitchen.

"I can say without shame that this time, I'm not the predator. You are everything except a prey, Bon-Bon. My bad ass hybrid wife..." He laughed. He didn't yet turn to see her, he was busy trying not to burn this pancake.

"So... What are you doing?" Her heels banged on the ground when she walked.

"Pancakes! I must say that I lost the hand. I hope you will like it." He turned, "For fuck's sake!" His eyes widened, standing there with a trowel in hand and wearing an apron with red and white polka dots. Bonnie was a beauty that made him drunk in a second. If she had asked him to jump off a bridge at that moment, he would have replied to what height. She was hot as hell, "why are you doing to me that uhn? Why?" He pouted like a child and she laughed, "you are too sexy and you still don't give me anything to lick on you," he put a hand on his heart, feigning to be sad and hurt.

"Okay, stop pretending. You don't suffer enough." She laughed, sitting down on the chair in front of the kitchen island. Damon leaned on the island, looking deeply in her eyes. Her green eyes were bright again.

"You're really gorgeous. I'm proud that you're my wife, you know." He said seriously. Bonnie licked the bottom lip nervously. The wolf inside her was screaming in agony. She wanted to jump on him and tear his clothes off. "You're not responding!?" He raised an eyebrow.

"The pancake is burning."

Damon leaped to remove the pancake from the pan, Bonnie laughed when he hoisted in pain because his fingers burned.

"I'm done! I don't know how I liked to cook for you before."

"I don't know either. You made some good bread."

He turned, "don't expect me to do it now. I don't want to touch a cooker for at least a month." He whispered. "Here we are, a vampcake for a horny Wolf." Damon put a round flat pancakes with whipped cream and blueberries on the island of the kitchen before Bonnie, on the pancake there was a blueberry smiley with fangs in Chantilly cream. He wiped his hands on the apron, with a satisfied air. "I cook this for you! You can taste it." He said, waving his hands.

Bonnie smiled, she took a fork and a knife and cut small pieces of pancakes. She put one in her mouth, she ate slowly under the watchful eyes of Damon.

"How is it Bonita magica?"

She giggled and hurried to swallow the delicious pancake. "First, don't ever call me that again. Secondly... it's really good." They were both smiling.

"My pleasure..." He came to sit beside her as she continued to eat pancakes. He could see how her legs crossed, shone like a warm caramel, he just wanted to lick every inch of her body hungrily. "I like what you did to your hair, anyway, even if you have cut it, I'd always loved it."

"I wanted a change."

"Some wine?" She nodded and he served her red wine in a wine glass.

"Thank you..." She took a sip of wine and groaned. "It's good, in fact all of that is delicious. Thank you, Damon."

"It's been a long time you have called me Legolas."

"I was stuck in the past, now I want to see the future and my future is with you, Damon. Even if this future is rather uncertain at the moment."

Damon pulled away a lock of hair from her face and placed it behind her ear, "I know you hate me... I'm sorry. I know I've hurt you, don't hate me because of my mistakes."

"I don't hate you... I'm just very angry and I wanted you to suffer. Even though, I still love you and... I hate the part of me that love you so much. I hate I can love anyone but you." She drank again the succulent red wine, lowering her eyes, Damon took her chin with his two fingers and made her look at him.

"I love you too."

She laughed bitterly, "you love Elena... or Katherine... or I don't know who."

"I love you and only you, Bonnie. Trust me.

"You killed me," she removed his hand off her chin, "since I woke up and saw you... I have not stopped showing my love to you despite you openly wished for the girlfriend of your brother. I even saved her life when she should rotted in a cave if we were still in the Viking age. I have not stopped loving you since the first day and you... You stabbed me in the back to save her. While you swore to protect me until death. "

"Bonnie-"

"Don't fucking interrupt me," she said angrily, he licked his lower lip.

"I just want to take your clothes off right now." He put a hand on her cheek, "I'm sorry." Damon stood up, pulled the chair Bonnie was sitting in to face him and he stood between her legs. He licked his lower lip again, "I'm sorry."

They looked each other straight in the eyes, Bonnie's face softened gradually. He put his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, "My wife... I'm sorry." Bonnie gasped, it was like Legolas himself told her that. This intimate moment was just what she needed. She closed her eyes and put her hands on his back. He leaned over and put his lips on hers. A few seconds of sweetness before she pushes him away.

"What?" He frowned.

Someone rang the doorbell.

"No... No, It's not what you think! I didn't know she was coming. Maybe she just wanted to see Stefan." Damon shook his head.

"Damon? Are you here? I just want to see you, we need to talk." Elena said and she bumped into the door.

Bonnie glared at Damon's eyes and he laughed a bit embarrassed. "Maybe she came to talk about Stefan..." Bonnie jumped from the chair and took her bag off the kitchen island.

"No no wait... It's not what you think, I-"

He grabbed her arm and Bonnie growled so loud that he thought to herd the growl of a jaguar before it pounces on its prey. He quickly took his hand off. And she sped away from the room and the house. Damon sighed. He sped toward the front door.

"WHAT?" Damon opened the door. Elena gasped.

"Uhm none of my calls went through, I thought you were busy. But I wanted to see you so I came without asking."

"Why the hell do you want to see me at this late hour of the night?" He asked coldly.

"It's not so late, Damon. Is that an apron you're wearing? Did you cook?" She smiled but Damon remained completely immune to her charms.

"Tell me what you-have to tell me and hurry up."

"Don't be rude with me, Damon."

He sighed, "for God's sake, just tell me what you want, Elena."

"May I enter?"

"NO!" He cried and she swallowed hard.

"I... I want to know what you feel about me."

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes."

"You're lying."

"What?"

"You're lying... Because I've known you loved me since the first day we meet. You love me and you-have always shown it to me in your own way. You can't just stop loving me like that." She said in a wounded voice.

"What is your point, Gilbert?"

"My point is... I think I have the same feeling like you do."

"OH! Your crush is Bonnie Bennett now?"

"No! Of course No! I mean... I love you, Damon." She put her hands on his chest.

"And my brother?"

"I love him but not like I do for you."

"What does that mean?"

"Uhm... I... Uh..."

"Gilbert?"

"I think I really love you... More than I love him."

"Ok why did you tell me that now?"

"Because-"

"Because you are a big bitch who wants two big dicks! But I will not give you my dick because It belongs to Bonnie." Elena began to cry. "You know what? You're no different from Katherine. You're both selfish and sufficient; you want both unconditional love from brothers no matter how they suffer from it. In my other life, I was happy! God Damn it! Too happy for my own health and guess what? There was no Elena in my life. "

"Damon..." She tried to touch his cheek but he took her hand hard.

"The thing is... I wouldn't love someone like you. Stop playing with my brother, Stefan really loves you." He said seriously then dropped her hand away, "Goodnight, Gilbert." He entered and closed the door behind him. He sighed.

"Did you hear everything?" Damon asked.

Stefan got up from the stair where he was sitting, "Yes..." He said sadly.

"Yeah I know... This love stuff is a motherfucker."

* * *

Bonnie returned to the hotel to find Kol angry. She explained what Damon had done and he was furious. But they still went to the club to let off steam. The club was a luxury of Mystic Falls, it was a classic club with dance music and people crowded on the dance floor to dance and flirt. Kol and Bonnie drank several alcoholic drinks before dancing as well. Bonnie was so angry about Damon, she didn't hesitate to jiggle on Kol. They were glued and each song added more passion to their almost sexual dance. People were crowded around them to have a bit of their warmth. Kol and Bonnie were a little dangerous and nasty couple. She was swaying to the music regardless of the bulge in Kol's pants.

That was how they were when Damon has found them. His eyes could have set fire to the place if he had the magic of a warlock. Bonnie was openly flirting with Robin Hood who profited as well. She knew Damon was somewhere in the club and that he was looking at her but she wouldn't stop.

After a few minutes of sensual dance, Bonnie apologized to Kol and left the club stumbling several times. The frigid air greeted, she shivered and walked further into the small dark alley.

"I know you're there."

Damon came out of the shadows with a terrifying look.

"I feel like you want me to kill this little shit."

"You can't kill him."

"I can try, and I'm damn good at finding quick solutions to persistent problems." He approached her. She folded her arms and licked her lower lip nervously.

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No... I thought you'd be with your precious Elena."

He rolled his eyes, "She's not my precious Elena at least she is no longer since I met you and you know it."

"I don't know! You killed me for her I recall you."

"I apologized a hundred times for that." He growled.

"IT'S NOT SUFFICIENT." She screamed in anger

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?"

She was breathing quickly, "I don't know..." Damon sighed and came to stand before her.

"I want to protect you as I did before." She shivered slightly in the cold wind. Damon took off his leather jacket and put it around her shoulders. "Now you won't get cold anymore." Bonnie looked up at him and squeezed his jacket around her shoulders, taking a deep breath of his smell.

"I think you are my true love... Keep that secret between us," he teased and she smiled. "The scent of this night remind me our life together. Whether you believe it or not, you're the one I want. My beloved Bonnie, you're the MOST significant person in the world to me. Nothing has changed since our old time, I'm Damon but I remember be Legolas. I didn't mean to hurt you, I took the path of ease in the choice. I was afraid of your love, afraid of what that meant. I will never hurt you, I'll do anything for you, to protect you. Be anyone I have to be, to be by your side. Even in another life... It will always be you and me... The old lovers. "

"I don't believe you." She said in a last attempt to resist him, but inside, she literally jumped for joy. Damon rolled his eyes.

In a quick move, Damon raised her and put her on his shoulder like a caveman.

"What? Damon put me down! Put me down or I'm going to kill you. I swear I'll kill you." She hit on his back as he walked.

"All you will succeed at is breaking my back again and again," he smirked.

Bonnie remained speechless. She remembered that sentence, the same sentence he had said when she had threatened him for the first time in the forest when she was fourteen. Head down, hair swaying from left to right following the footsteps of Damon, she remained silent.

"I know you wanted to resist to me until the end, I deserve it."

"Of course you deserve it... You broke my heart."

"I can fix it."

"I don't want you to fix it, I can do it by myself" she licked her lips very dry suddenly, "I'm tired of you. I want Kol and to forget everything about this damn old Viking wedding of hell."

Damon smiled, "You can not erase me from your life. We're still married."

"I can seek a divorce and- OUCH!" She cried when she received a slap on her ass.

"Shut up, Bon-Bon."

"You'll pay for that."

"Well I think it will be a long night," He chuckled, speeding in the dark night.


End file.
